De l'Autre Côté
by Dyssery
Summary: Quand un dysfonctionnement d'origine inconnue frappe l'holotraineur de Clamp, les conséquences sont un peu plus graves qu'un simple court-circuit. Mei, Micro-Ice et les Galactik Kids ont disparu. Et personne ne sait comment les retrouver.
1. Chapter 1 : Dysfonctionnement

_Bonjour à tous et Bonne Année !_

 _Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction :_

 **De l'Autre Côté**

 _Vous savez, bien que la publication se soit étendue sur encore quelques mois après, j'ai terminé la rédaction de ma précédente fanfiction, **L'Étincelle** , le 31 décembre 2017. C'est donc par clin d'œil personnel que j'ai décidé de commencer la publication de ce nouvel écrit ce 1er janvier 2019._

 _À propos de cette nouvelle fanfiction, il s'agit tout simplement d'une saison 4 qui enchaîne directement sur la fin du dessin animé. Elle est entièrement indépendante de mes autres publications sur le fandom GF, bien que **De l'Azur à l'Indigo** puisse être considéré comme faisant partie du même univers étant donné son rôle de jonction entre les saisons 2 et 3. Cela dit, le contenu de cet OS n'a rien à voir avec le scénario de la présente histoire et sa lecture n'est pas nécessaire si elle ne vous intéresse pas._

 _Pour cette nouvelle fanfic, donc. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas écrire une saison 4 un jour, le cliffhanger ne m'inspirait pas vraiment d'idées et ce fut le cas pendant un long moment. Et finalement, me voilà ! J'espère donc que mes idées vous séduirons et que mon traitement des personnages vous conviendra :) D'ailleurs, à priori, je ne pense pas introduire trop d'OC, j'en ai seulement deux en têtes, pour l'instant, et l'histoire ne tournera autour d'eux que par le biais des Snowkids. D'autres finiront peut-être par s'imposer, je sais bien à quel point certains développements s'imposent parfois d'eux-mêmes, mais je pense que les personnages du canon me suffiront, pour une fois._

 _Le principe de l'illustration est basée sur une vieille image du premier animé Fullmetal Alchemist. Je voulais cet effet de miroir brisé et cette image est remontée des tréfonds de ma mémoire, je n'en reviens pas de l'avoir retrouvée ! Notez que la taille de chaque Snowkid n'est pas représentative de la place qu'ils vont avoir dans l'histoire. En tout cas, si ça s'avère être le cas, ce ne sera pas volontaire, mais au contraire très surprenant... Une version couleur arrivera peut-être un jour, si je trouve le temps de la faire._

 _Pour ce qui est du mode de publication, ceux qui me connaissent (et que je remercie chaleureusement de revenir dans mon antre) vont être déçus : je n'ai pratiquement pas d'avance sur cette histoire. Par conséquent, je ne pourrais pas tenir mon habituel rythme hebdomadaire de parution. Je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme mensuel mais je ne fais aucune promesse, selon le temps que j'aurai à consacrer à l'écriture, il pourra être abandonné._

 _Voilà pour les informations, je pense que je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot après votre passage (ici, sur un de mes écrits antérieurs ou par MP, comme ça vous chante !), ça me fera plaisir :)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Dysfonctionnement**

 _Bon sang Clamp, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _Je n'en sais rien, Aarch, je ne reçois aucun signal d'eux…_

* * *

Clamp tapait comme un forcené sur son clavier. Il avait quatre terminaux ouverts, il vérifiait les logs de l'holotraineur, passaient en revue les transmissions de données, relisait son code et cherchait les potentiels malwares. À sa droite, Thran avait connecté son propre PC sur le réseau privé de l'Académie et épluchait consciencieusement les activités des derniers jours. Semaines. Mois. Peu importe. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à trouver quelque part. N'importe où.

Il sentait face à lui, depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, le regard angoissé des Snowkids. Ils étaient retournés s'asseoir sur les gradins qui entouraient la surface d'entraînement. Sur le banc du bas, Ahito, bien réveillé, gardait ses yeux en amande rivés sur son jumeau, comme pour l'encourager silencieusement dans sa tâche. Il avait retiré ses gants de gardien et s'occupait les doigts en triturant nerveusement ses mèches folles, d'un beau noir bleuté, lâchement retenues par les lunettes d'aviateur qu'il portait sur le front. Un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, Mark semblait étudier ses mains, pliant et dépliant les doigts, comparant leur couleur ébène à celle plus claire de ses paumes. Deux rangs au-dessus de lui, Sinedd ne bougeait pas, son visage anguleux aux pommettes saillantes tourné vers le bas, caché dans ses mains. Sur sa droite, Tia était blottie dans les bras de Rocket. Le métis avait enfoui son visage dans les cheveux blonds presque blancs de sa petite-amie, et ses dreadlocks tombaient comme un rideau devant les traits doux de cette dernière. Enfin, sur le dernier rang des gradins, D'Jok faisait nerveusement craquer ses articulations, ses yeux vert émeraude perdus bien loin de la salle d'entraînement, où ses cheveux d'un roux presque rouge le rendaient particulièrement visible. L'équipe était presque dans la même configuration qu'avant… qu'avant le dysfonctionnement.

Clamp cligna douloureusement des yeux en choisissant ce mot, euphémisme pathétique pour exprimer l'horreur de l'erreur qu'il avait bien dû commettre quelque part. Il manquait deux membres de l'équipe dans cette salle. Pire encore, il manquait huit enfants. Disparus il ne savait où parce qu'il avait cru pouvoir se jouer éternellement des dimensions, sans conséquence.

Dans son dos, le regard d'Aarch lui brûlait la peau. Son vieil ami était proprement furieux, il le savait. Il avait raison de l'être. Sans la voir, il devinait la masse impressionnante de l'ancien coach des Snowkids. Large d'épaules, bâti comme une armoire, il faisait presque le double de sa taille. L'avoir en colère contre soi était terrifiant mais Clamp accueillait cette rancune soudaine avec reconnaissance. Ce qui se passait était sa faute, sa responsabilité pleine et entière, et l'accusation d'Aarch était une punition qu'il méritait. Malheureusement, accepter un quelconque châtiment ne règlerait rien.

Clamp avait envie de fondre en larmes.

« Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas. »

Les épaules basses, encore davantage voûté qu'à l'ordinaire, il attendait les reproches. Reproches qui ne vinrent pas. Avec angoisse, il se fit violence pour se tourner vers son ami. L'éclat glacial de ses yeux bleus lui fit faire un pas en arrière.

« Eh bien cherche, Clamp, gronda l'ancien coach. Et trouve. »

Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Il se pencha de nouveau sur les consoles de commandes de la salle d'entraînement.

« Thran ? »

Sans lever la tête de son écran, le jeune homme répondit :

« Désolé Aarch, pour l'instant j'ai rien. Aucune trace d'infiltration ou d'un quelconque dysfonctionnement mécanique. Je continue de creuser, mais honnêtement, je doute de trouver quoi que ce soit juste avec ce matos. Je verrais pour passer sur une bécane plus puissante. »

Aarch hocha la tête pour lui-même. Le défenseur pouvait lui demander un supercalculateur quantique, il trouverait le moyen de le lui procurer.

Il se tourna alors vers les deux dernières personnes présentes dans la pièce et donc au courant des évènements. Sa femme, Adim, les mains pressées son ventre comme pour protéger leur enfant à naître et lui épargner le sort des Galactik Kids, et son ancien rival, Artegor, à l'expression comme toujours indéchiffrable, à moitié masquée par ses larges lunettes noires.

« Les parents ont dû arriver, Aarch, exposa ce dernier, parfaitement inutilement.

\- Je sais. Je vais aller leur expliquer la situation. »

Caché derrière ses lunettes, Artegor leva un sourcil. L'école n'appartenait pas à Aarch, il n'avait pas à prendre la responsabilité de ce qui venait de se produire. Ce besoin de toujours centraliser l'attention avait quelque chose de lassant, à la longue. Enfin. Il mettait son comportement sur le compte de sa volonté de protéger son joueur vedette à l'initiative du projet et de sa culpabilité vis-à-vis des machines de Clamp.

Artegor fit signe à D'Jok de les rejoindre. Après tout, il était le seul à avoir déjà rencontré les familles, lorsqu'il avait pris les inscriptions de ses jeunes élèves. De plus, la façon d'agir d'Aarch lui semblait parfaitement déplacée, le rouquin avait voulu monter cette école, lui épargner les complications n'était pas un cadeau à lui faire.

L'attaquant quitta son banc, l'air sombre et inquiet.

« On doit aller voir les parents. Les laisser s'interroger sur le retard de fin de séance n'apportera rien de bon, » lui expliqua Artegor.

D'Jok hocha la tête en avalant péniblement sa salive. Les autres Snowkids posaient sur lui un regard désolé et vaguement horrifié. À l'exception de Sinedd, qui s'était levé.

« Inutile que tu viennes, Sinedd, » réagit Artegor, un peu surpris.

Il n'aurait pas parié sur lui pour apporter en premier son soutien à l'ancien capitaine.

« Mes parents sont de l'autre côté de cette porte, » expliqua laconiquement le ténébreux.

Artegor pinça les lèvres, coupable. Il avait oublié que l'un des enfants disparus n'était autre que la petite sœur nouvellement retrouvée de son ancienne star. Le destin jouait des tours bien cruels. Avec un hochement de tête, il ouvrit la marche pour sortir de la salle d'entraînement et atteindre la pièce où attendait patiemment le groupe de parents, encore persuadés de bientôt retrouver leur progéniture, éreintée mais aux anges après une séance en compagnie des triples champions de la galaxie en personne.

Lorsque les quatre hommes débouchèrent dans ladite pièce, leurs expressions fermées jetèrent un voile d'angoisse sur la petite assemblée qui leur faisait face. Sinedd rejoignit ses parents sans attendre mais secoua simplement la tête à leur interrogation muette tandis que les trois autres restaient le centre des regards.

Aarch voulut prendre la parole mais D'Jok le devança, conscient que c'était son rôle.

« Bonjour à tous, » commença-t-il.

Il se rendit subitement compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon d'amener la chose. Pendant un court instant, il resta absolument silencieux, s'attirant les regards inquiets d'Aarch et Artegor et ceux, confus, des parents.

« Je… reprit-il finalement. Il y a eu… Lors de cette séance, il y a eu un dysfonctionnement d'une de nos machines. »

Sa voix était étranglée, trop aiguë. Si le groupe qui attendait ses explications ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir, l'inquiétude vague avait cédé sa place à une franche angoisse.

« On ne comprend pas encore très bien ce qui a pu se produire, mais on fait tout notre possible pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

Il délayait. Il délayait clairement et n'essayait même pas de se le cacher. Il inspira profondément, tâchant de se convaincre que c'était comme arracher un pansement.

« Les enfants ont disparu de l'holotraineur. On ne sait pas où ils sont. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel rien ne se passa, le temps que la phrase prenne son sens dans l'esprit des personnes en présence. Puis alors que les plus réactifs ouvraient déjà la bouche pour exiger des explications, un choc sourd retentit.

« Romy !

\- Maman ! »

D'Jok posa le regard sur l'origine des cris, hébété, et vit la mère de Sinedd effondrée au sol, sans connaissance, terrassée par le choc.

* * *

Assis dans une chambre d'hôpital, Sinedd ne détachait pas les yeux du visage de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance, mais les médecins avaient assuré qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Connerie. Il crevait d'inquiétude. Pour sa mère. Pour Mei. Pour Sonja.

Sa pétulante petite sœur ressemblait beaucoup à leur mère. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux roux, les mêmes visages ronds perdus au milieu des mèches flamboyantes folles, mais si Sonja souriait tout le temps, constamment de bonne humeur et curieuse de tout, leur mère lui semblait toujours effrayée. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle n'était pas consciente, le léger pli entre ses sourcils, la crispation de sa lèvre inférieure, tout indiquait qu'elle était bien loin de dormir paisiblement. Il supposait que c'était le genre de résultat que pouvait donner la perte d'un nourrisson. Sauf qu'il n'était plus perdu. Après vingt-et-ans, il les avait retrouvés. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sonja disparaisse à son tour ?

Il releva à peine la tête lorsque son père revint dans la chambre, un gobelet de café dans chaque main. Sinedd récupéra sans rien dire celui qu'il lui tendait, sans la moindre intention de le boire. Le liquide brûlant fumait, diffusant une chaleur presque trop forte dans sa paume, à travers le plastique. Lui qui appréciait habituellement l'odeur du café eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle atteignit ses narines. En soupirant, il abandonna la boisson sur la tablette à côté du lit d'hôpital. Son père sirota lentement le sien, assis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il n'osait pas le regarder, aussi garda-t-il les yeux sur le visage endormi de sa mère.

Il fallut un long moment avant que le silence ne soit rompu.

« Sinedd… »

L'amorce de conversation lui fit crisper les épaules. Son père dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il s'interrompit. Il laissa passer plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à reprendre :

« Sinedd. Parle-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Le ténébreux fit appel à tout son courage pour oser relever la tête. À sa grande surprise, son père n'était pas accusateur.

« Tu n'es pas… Tu n'es pas furieux contre moi ? »

Sa question eut l'air de le prendre de court.

« Furieux contre… Pourquoi je le serais ? »

Sinedd ouvrit la bouche et chercha ses mots plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à articuler :

« Parce que c'est ma faute si Sonja était dans cet holotraineur. »

Son père voulut le détromper mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

« Sans moi, elle aurait été en sécurité sur la Frontière 17, elle n'aurait jamais développé son Fluide et n'aurait jamais intégré les Galactik Kids. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement mais il n'osait pas s'arrêter.

« Maman et toi, vous aviez fait votre deuil de moi. Ce que vous traversez, c'est pas juste, personne ne devrait vivre la perte d'un enfant, et à cause de moi, c'est la deuxième fois que vous y êtes confrontés. Il aurait mieux valu que je reste mort pour vous. »

Il avait baissé la tête et n'osait plus la relever.

« Sinedd… »

Il sursauta. Sa mère avait enfin repris connaissance et le regardait, son visage inquiet empreint d'une expression suppliante.

« Ne redis jamais une chose pareille. Le jour où nous avons découvert que nous ne t'avions pas perdu a été le plus beau jour de notre vie. »

Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers et son père vint prendre sa main comme pour montrer qu'il ajoutait sa voix à la sienne.

« Je suis… terrifiée pour Sonja. Mais je ne vais pas refaire la même erreur une deuxième fois. Elle non plus n'est pas perdue. Elle nous reviendra et nous serons enfin une famille complète. »

Elle ouvrit son bras libre. Sinedd hésita une seconde avant de venir s'y blottir. Tremblant, il accepta avec reconnaissance la première étreinte maternelle à laquelle sa vie lui donnait droit.

* * *

Mana-Ice reposa doucement l'holophone sur son support, derrière le bar. La voix de D'Jok résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Le pauvre garçon s'était excusé plusieurs fois, la voix étranglée par la culpabilité. Elle avait fait son possible pour le rassurer et avait accepté ses promesses avec bienveillance.

Micro-Ice avait disparu.

La nouvelle la laissait encore abasourdie. Son bébé, son tout-petit, introuvable. Il n'avait pas toujours été le plus facile des enfants, il avait bien trop d'énergie pour ça, mais même quand il avait coutume de faire les quatre-cents coups elle avait toujours su où le dénicher. Pourtant D'Jok avait semblé tellement désespéré. Cette fois-ci, elle ne retrouverait pas Micro-Ice caché sur le toit du Planète Akillian. À vrai dire, cette fois-ci, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle soit celle qui le retrouve. Elle n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour être d'une quelconque aide dans les recherches. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, même ceux qui avaient les compétences nécessaires pour le retrouver n'en menaient pas large. Les circonstances de sa disparition étaient apparemment floues et incompréhensibles.

Cette pensée aurait dû l'abattre. Au lieu de ça, elle lui donna un regain d'énergie. Malgré le tempérament compréhensif du propriétaire du bar-restaurant où elle travaillait – son patron aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup Micro-Ice – elle poursuivit son service sans broncher, prenant consciencieusement les commandes les unes après les autres. Lorsque sa journée de travail s'acheva enfin, elle salua tranquillement ses collègues et rentra dans son petit appartement, qu'elle partageait encore occasionnellement avec son fils. Là-bas, elle quitta sa tenue rouge et orange de serveuse pour des vêtements moins agressifs et plus confortable, se débarbouilla rapidement la figure, puis ressortit aussitôt dans la nuit glacée d'Akillian.

Une fois dehors, elle avança d'un bon pas, ses pieds faisant crisser la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait les trottoirs. Elle n'hésita même pas à appeler un taxi. Auparavant elle n'aurait simplement pas eu d'argent à gâcher dans ce confort superflu. Désormais, alors que son fils était l'une des plus grandes stars de la galaxie, elle était trop ancrée dans ses habitudes économes pour changer sa façon de vivre. De toute façon, marcher lui aérerait l'esprit, et elle était presque sûre que son heure d'arrivée n'aurait aucune importance. Celui qu'elle allait voir avait toujours été un accro du travail, il serait plus que certainement encore à son bureau.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée du complexe. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, seules les loupiottes de sécurité verdâtres offraient une visibilité angoissante au promeneur incongru. Mana-Ice appuya son visage sur la porte vitrée qui permettait d'entrer dans le hall. Le fait qu'il soit désert n'avait rien de surprenant, il n'y avait que lui pour rester aussi tard et son laboratoire était à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air glacé et pressa le bouton de l'interphone couvert de givre à droite de la porte. Personne ne répondit mais elle s'entêta à appuyer en continu, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ensommeillée et renfrognée s'élève du mécanisme :

« C'est pour quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de voir le docteur Darin, c'est urgent.

\- Vous pouvez pas l'appeler ?

\- Il ne répond pas. »

Elle réprima un sourire en entendant des grommellements s'élever à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle n'avait pas appelé parce qu'elle n'avait plus son numéro depuis bien longtemps mais comme elle s'y attendait, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Son interlocuteur ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi elle pensait qu'il était toujours sur place à une heure pareille.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le gardien qui avait répondu à son appel apparut de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée. L'air désespérément grognon, il déverrouilla l'entrée et s'effaça pour la laisser passer et refermer derrière elle. Il lui fit ensuite signe de la suivre, en ronchonnant dans sa barbe contre les universitaires qui travaillaient trop tard et qui empêchaient les honnêtes gens de dormir.

Mana-Ice ne retint pas son sourire, cette fois-ci. Vingt-et-un ans et rien n'avait changé. Elle était presque sûre que son laboratoire était à la même place et qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé sans une hésitation, même sans gardien pour la guider. De toute façon, il aurait suffi qu'elle marche vers l'unique lumière allumée qui filtrait dans le couloir désert à cette heure.

« Docteur, quelqu'un pour vous, jeta le gardien.

\- Très bien, très bien, posez-le sur le bureau. »

Son guide adressa à Mana un regard désespéré avant de tourner les talons pour les laisser seuls. Cette dernière eut un soupir amusé. Vingt-et-un et rien n'avait changé, vraiment.

« Bonsoir Emung. »

Elle ressentit une vague tristesse en constatant que le son de sa voix le faisait sursauter. Elle s'était presque attendue à ce qu'il lui demande s'il était en retard pour dîner. Sa distraction légendaire avait ses limites, finalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Il la fixait, bouche-bée, les yeux ronds. Puis brusquement, il attrapa une pile de dossiers qui encombrait une chaise, chercha un coin de table où l'abandonner et la déposa finalement par terre, après l'échec de cette recherche.

« Assieds-toi ! »

Elle accepta le siège et le remercia d'un signe de tête.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, commença-t-elle immédiatement. Je sais que je t'avais promis de ne jamais rien te demander, Emung, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, je ne te laisserai pas refuser de m'aider.

\- Mana, je t'ai toujours dit de ne pas hésiter si tu avais besoin d'argent… répondit-il, l'air un peu perdu.

\- Et je t'ai toujours dit que tu serais mon dernier recours, si jamais ça devait arriver, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Il ne s'agit pas de ça. »

Il la regarda sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de lui. Alors elle inspira profondément et annonça :

« Notre fils a disparu, Emung. Et tu vas m'aider à le retrouver. »

* * *

Dur. Son dos reposait sur une surface dure. Et le réveil était encore plus dur que cette maudite surface sur laquelle il reposait sans comprendre pourquoi. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer la veille pour se mettre dans un état pareil ? Il n'y avait pourtant rien de spécial à fêter, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne. Leur troisième victoire de la Galactik Football Cup remontait bien à six mois, ils n'avaient pas fait de match amical depuis et personne ne s'était marié. Si ? Quelqu'un s'était marié et ils avaient décidé de se mettre une mine pour fêter ça ? Mais qui irait se marier, dans son entourage ? Il savait bien que Tia et Rocket filaient le parfait amour depuis des années et que Mei et Sinedd avaient décidé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre mais quand même, il n'en imaginait aucun se passer la corde au cou si jeune. Non, définitivement, si quelqu'un s'était marié la veille, c'était le résultat de la murge, pas la cause.

Il tenta vaguement de se relever pour atteindre la position assise mais son effort précautionneux réveilla des courbatures jusque dans ses ongles. Il gémit piteusement tout en renonçant à bouger dans l'immédiat. Pour au moins les trente prochaines minutes.

Pas d'évènement à fêter, donc. Le contraire, alors ? Peut-être que l'un des petits couples s'étaient séparé ? Non, impossible. Tia et Rocket avaient résisté au Neitherball, ils résisteraient à tout. Et n'en déplaise à D'Jok, Mei et Sinedd avaient franchement l'air vraiment bien ensemble. De toute façon, il voyait mal pourquoi lui aurait fini tronché pour une rupture parmi ceux-là. Peut-être que c'était lui, alors ! Mais non. Enfin si, peut-être. Mais non. Sa propre relation n'était pas assez assise pour qu'il y ait rupture. Il en était presque sûr. Il n'était même pas réellement en couple. Pire que ça, il hésitait carrément entre deux filles géniales. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement accompagné D'Jok faire la tournée des bars pour épancher le néant de sa vie amoureuse… Bouh, il était mesquin. D'Jok ne vivait pas si mal son célibat, occupé qu'il était avec son école de foot.

École de foot.

Micro-Ice se redressa brusquement et le regretta très amèrement. Une onde de douleur presque insoutenable se diffusa dans tout son corps, lui arrachant une plainte qu'il étouffa avec peine, tandis qu'une nausée violente lui faisait monter la bile à la gorge. Saisi de vertiges causés par la chute de tension de son mouvement brusque, il crut que son buste allait retourner s'écraser au sol. Heureusement il parvint à se stabiliser et à s'éviter un choc dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin vu son état actuel. Alors seulement, assuré qu'une indication visuelle ne risquait plus de lui faire perdre son fragile équilibre, il ouvrit les yeux.

S'il n'avait pas été assis, la surprise et l'incompréhension l'auraient renvoyé par terre, les jambes coupées.

Le ciel était noir. Uniformément noir, sans la moindre paillette d'étoile, sans le moindre éclat de lune, noir. Pourtant, il voyait comme en plein jour. Même mieux qu'en plein jour. Sans qu'il puisse vraiment s'expliquer sa différence de perception, le contour de ses mains lui semblait étrangement net. Peut-être parce que sa peau pâle ressortait particulièrement dans l'environnement sombre, mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas l'explication.

Délaissant ce problème, insoluble à l'instant présent, il laissa courir son regard devant lui. Il se trouvait sur ce qui lui semblait être une plaine sableuse bleu cobalt, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, à peine égayée par quelques dunes timides. Il se mordit la lèvre. Aucun paysage de ce genre n'existait sur le Genèse. Or, il avait la certitude absolue qu'il se trouvait sur le Genèse avant sa perte de connaissance. Dans l'école de D'Jok.

Pour la seconde fois, le souvenir s'imposa brusquement à lui. Il n'était pas seul, sur le Genèse ! Il était entouré des Snowkids, et des enfants ! Alors qu'un début de panique montait dans sa poitrine, il lutta pour se mettre enfin debout. Il devait trouver les autres ! L'un d'entre eux sauraient forcément ce qui s'était passé !

Il commença à tourner hâtivement sur lui-même, angoissé à l'idée d'avoir à choisir arbitrairement une direction, mais se figea dans son mouvement. Jusque-là dans son dos, des silhouettes étaient avachies, éparpillées sur le sol. Des petites silhouettes. Au milieu desquelles l'une se détachait par sa perfection.

« Mei ! »

Le jeune homme se précipita vers son amie inconsciente, et se jeta à genoux à son côté.

« Mei ! Eh, Mei, réveille-toi ! supplia-t-il en lui posant d'abord les mains sur les épaules, puis en encadrant son visage dans ses paumes. Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît ! »

Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas essayer de vérifier qu'elle respirait, voire la mettre en position latérale de sécurité ou un truc comme ça, mais à son grand soulagement, il vit son visage s'animer légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette enfin à battre des paupières, pour finalement river ses yeux bleu ciel dans les siens.

« Micro-Ice ? souffla-t-elle, encore à moitié absente. Qu'est-ce que… »

Sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement d'inconfort lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever.

« Force pas, » conseilla-t-il doucement alors qu'il passait une main dans son dos pour l'aider à se mettre en position assise.

Elle porta une main à sa tempe, les yeux de nouveaux clos, sans doute comme lui plus tôt pour lutter contre le vertige. Puis elle se décida enfin à affronter le monde. Micro-Ice vit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise avant de se tourner vers lui, mais son expression devait être un reflet de sa mine éperdue, puisqu'elle ne laissa même pas la question de leur position franchir ses lèvres. Au lieu de ça, elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon, pour constater comme lui que l'intégralité des Galactik Kids gisaient encore sans connaissance autour d'eux. Ils étaient les deux seules silhouettes adultes visibles sur le sable. Les deux seules personnes censées être capables d'apporter des réponses. Ils devaient se ressaisir, vérifier que les enfants allaient bien, chercher à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, décider de la conduite à tenir.

Au lieu de ça, ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2 : Terre Inconnue

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Dragonkamuiano et Alyssa, ça me fait très plaisir que vous ayez pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. J'espère que la suite se montrera à la hauteur de vos attentes. En tout cas, je compte bien continuer, même si je vais publier à un rythme tranquille._

 _J'ai un aveu à vous faire, j'ai écrit beaucoup plus lentement que prévu ce mois-ci parce que j'ai redécouvert Homestuck. C'est vraiment dommage que ce soit aussi dur de rentrer dedans, parce que ce webcomic est vraiment un petit bijou. Que personne ne connaît dans mon entourage :'( Mais bon, j'ai quand même deux chapitres d'avance (oh la la, c'est si peu, pourquoi diable ai-je posté si tôt ?), alors continuons la publication mensuelle._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Terre Inconnue**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- À part paniquer, tu veux dire ? »

Mei lui adressa un regard douloureux et Micro-Ice tenta de lui répondre par un sourire, qui s'avéra ressembler davantage à une grimace.

« On devrait peut-être… essayer de réveiller les enfants ? proposa la jeune femme, en ayant l'air d'espérer que son camarade lui donnerait une raison légitime de s'abstenir.

\- D'accord, mais après on fait quoi ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air terrifié. On leur dit qu'on est dans l'holotraineur ? Que c'est un jeu surprise ? »

Mei se passa les mains sur le visage plusieurs fois d'affilée. Quelle était la bonne réponse ? Mentir pour rester rassurant, sans avoir aucune certitude que le problème serait réglé rapidement ? Avouer qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait, de pourquoi ils se retrouvaient perdus sur une étendue de sable bleu bien loin de leur paysage de stade virtuel habituel, sans les autres, sans aucun moyen de quitter ce qui n'était peut-être même pas une simulation ? Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement une bonne réponse ?

Mei baissa les paupières, expira profondément puis fit claquer ses mains sur ses joues de façon inattendue, si bien que Micro-Ice sursauta. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard était encore teinté d'inquiétude mais brillait de résolution.

« Il est trop tôt pour paniquer, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui ne trembla presque pas. On est les triples-champions de la galaxie, on a l'habitude d'être sous pression, non ? »

Bouche-bée, Micro-Ice hocha la tête.

« Alors on va gérer cette situation aussi. T'es avec moi ?

\- Euh… Laisse-moi juste le temps de me taper sur les joues, en espérant que ça me fasse autant d'effet qu'à toi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il imita l'acte de Mei, avec peut-être un peu trop d'investissement, à en juger son gémissement de douleur.

« Bon ben ça a pas trop marché, se plaignit-il. Mais je suis avec toi quand même. »

Il lui tendit la main et Mei la saisit avec une franche reconnaissance affichée sur le visage.

« Ok, en premier il faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on dit aux enfants. »

Après une courte hésitation, Micro-Ice répondit :

« Je suis pour leur dire la vérité. On ne sait pas où on est, ni combien de temps on risque de rester là. Leur faire croire le contraire apporterait rien de bon. Et puis je vois pas quel jeu surprise pourrait justifier de se perdre en plein désert, de toute façon. »

Contre toute attente, Mei pouffa de rire.

« Micro-Ice… Merci d'être toi.

\- Heu, à ton service ?

\- Je pense aussi que leur expliquer la vérité c'est la meilleure chose à faire, reprit-elle d'un ton décidé. Et ensuite… Ensuite…

\- Ensuite on leur dit qu'on va les garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce que les autres nous sortent de là ?

\- Oui ! Oui… »

D'abord enthousiasmée par la proposition, le visage de la jeune femme se ferma quelque peu. Est-ce que les autres pouvaient vraiment les sortir de là ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas été transportés ailleurs, comme eux ? Est-ce qu'ils se retrouvaient perdus ici parce que quelque chose était arrivé là où se trouvait l'holotraineur ?

« Mei ? »

Elle releva la tête. Micro-Ice la regardait.

« Les autres vont nous sortir de là. »

La conviction qu'il mit dans ces mots la rassura. Bien davantage qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Ouais, ils vont nous sortir de là, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire timide. Ok, allons vérifier que les enfants vont tous bien ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le plus proche d'entre eux. Légèrement en retard, Micro-Ice l'imita et se hâta d'aller vérifier l'état du suivant. Pendant quelques minutes, ils marchèrent d'un enfant à un autre, tâchant de les rassurer sur leurs conditions de réveil particulière, jusqu'au moment où Micro-Ice poussa une exclamation de surprise incrédule :

« Sharky Hush ? »

Mei se retourna si brutalement qu'elle faillit s'étaler par terre.

Son coéquipier était accroupi, bouche-bée, devant une silhouette trapue engoncée dans une tenue d'entraînement de Galactik Kid. Silhouette qui arborait une peau vert pomme, de longues oreilles pointues tombantes, des favoris et un bouc bruns, une dentition douteuse et surtout un immense œil jaune vif barré d'une pupille en forme d'éclair, en plein milieu du visage. Aucun doute à avoir, c'était bien Sharky Hush. Le Cyclope paparazzi qui avait décidé de bâtir sa carrière en faisant du « journalisme poubelle » sur les Snowkids.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fout… _faites_ là, vous ? s'écria encore Micro-Ice, sous le choc.

\- Hein ? Heu…

\- C'est pas vrai, je rêve. Vous vous attendiez à trouver quoi, dans un entraînement destiné aux enfants ? siffla Mei, agacée. Des démonstrations de maltraitance, peut-être ?

\- Oh, ben…

\- Attendez, coupa Micro-Ice. Vous espériez passer inaperçu comment, au juste ? Vous croyez qu'on sait pas reconnaître un Cyclope adulte, peut-être ?

\- C'est que…

\- Vous saviez que ça allait se produire ? »

Furieuse, Mei saisit le journaliste par l'encolure de son tee-shirt – un t-shirt d'entraînement qu'il avait probablement volé dans les vestiaires de l'Académie – et le tira vers elle.

« Mei ! » réagit immédiatement Micro-Ice.

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé mais son mouvement d'épaule vers le groupe d'enfants qui observaient la scène, en pleine confusion, désamorça sa colère. Elle relâcha Sharky pour lui demander, d'un ton froid :

« Comment vous saviez que ça allait se produire ?

\- Je savais pas… »

Les deux Snowkids le fusillèrent du regard et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Je vous le jure ! J'ai juste reçu un tuyau anonyme qui me disait que je verrais quelque chose d'intéressant si je me rendais au prochain entraînement de votre équipe ! Mais j'avais aucun détail ! »

Mei leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Un tuyau anonyme, voilà une information qui les avançait beaucoup.

« Bon, tant pis, laissons la question des responsabilités de côté pour l'instant. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien, déjà ? »

Elle se tourna vers les enfants pour leur poser cette question. À première vue, la réponse semblait plutôt positive : ils s'étaient tous mis debout sans problème, passée la phase de vertige qu'elle et Micro-Ice avaient également traversée, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air blessé.

« On est où ? »

L'un des enfants, un petit garçon avec une impressionnante touffe de cheveux bruns bleutés en pétard, venait de poser la question sur toutes les lèvres. Le ventre de Mei se serra d'angoisse à l'idée qu'elle n'avait même pas un début de réponse à lui apporter.

« Ok, asseyez-vous, tout le monde s'assied. En cercle. Vous aussi, Sharky, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sec. On va faire le point sur la situation tous ensemble. »

Dociles, sans doute un peu trop perdus pour jouer les fiers comme ils avaient pu le faire un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient dans le décor familier de l'Académie, les enfants obéirent sans faire d'histoire.

« Pour commencer, je vous propose de vous présenter. Vous nous connaissez déjà, Micro-Ice et moi, et ce monsieur-là, c'est Sharky Hush. En temps normal, je me méfierais de lui, mais c'est aussi un adulte alors vous pouvez aussi vous reposer sur lui. »

Elle se tourna vers le garçon qui avait demandé où ils étaient. L'air peu convaincu de l'utilité de l'exercice, il fit la moue mais répondit quand même :

« Olukine. »

Le Xénon à sa gauche, modèle réduit de Luur mais tout de même plus grand que tous les autres enfants présents, poursuivit :

« Kaal. »

Tour-à-tour, les enfants énoncèrent chacun leur nom, laconiques, comme pressés d'en finir pour avoir enfin des réponses. Le garçon aux cheveux violacés avec les lunettes s'appelait Sylphe – Mei doutait de réussir un jour à prononcer son nom correctement du premier coup. Le suivant, dont les cheveux blonds parfaitement lisses et ordonnés lui faisait comme un casque d'or, répondait au nom d'Eolius. Ensuite vint Millicent, une rouquine dont les deux couettes touffues pointaient vers le ciel, puis Ugo, un petit noir aux cheveux crêpus qui lui rappela beaucoup Mark. Enfin, la Xzionnienne, absolument adorable avec sa peau d'une jolie teinte de bleue et ses cheveux blancs coupés au carré, dit qu'elle s'appelait Rochelle. Il ne resta plus que Sonja, la pétulante petite sœur de Sinedd au carré roux ébouriffé maintenu par des lunettes d'aviateur, et le tour des présentations fut terminé. Huit enfants. Huit enfants de dix à treize ans dont Micro-Ice et elle – et Sharky mais Mei n'était pas sûre de pouvoir compter sur lui – avaient la responsabilité. Elle retint un soupir, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre.

Micro-Ice croisa son regard et elle hocha la tête. Le petit brun prit la parole :

« Bon, vous l'avez compris, ce qui se passe n'est pas normal. Un holotraineur, c'est censé nous amener sur un stade, par sur une lande de sable, et on est censé garder le contact avec les opérateurs, avec Clamp, Aarch et Artegor. Il y a eu un dysfonctionnement… je veux dire, un problème avec l'appareil, et on se retrouve là.

\- Ouais, en gros vous savez pas ce qui s'est passé, grogna Olukine, à la limite de l'insolence.

\- Pas du tout, confirma Micro-Ice, et sa sincérité parut prendre le garçon de court. Mais les autres sont en train de régler le problème, c'est certain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'ils ne sont pas quelque part ici aussi ? demanda Rochelle d'une petite voix.

\- Heu…

\- Ils ont pas crié, ils ont pas dû être emportés, répondit Sylphe en remontant ses lunettes d'un air supérieur.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Micro-Ice.

\- T'essaies de faire genre parce que c'est toi qui as crié le plus fort ? »

Décidément, encadrer des enfants n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir.

« Quand votre machine, là, l'holotruc, quand elle s'est emballée, on s'est tous retrouvés dans le noir et il y a eu une grande accélération, et t'as crié super fort. Mais les autres Snowkids, je les ai pas du tout entendus.

\- Tu t'en souviens, toi ? demanda Micro-Ice à Mei, l'air franchement surpris.

\- Vaguement, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai que j'ai un vague souvenir d'un mouvement très violent, mais c'est flou. L'accélération a dû nous mettre KO assez vite.

\- Bon, de toute façon, même en supposant que les autres Snowkids sont quelque part ici, Clamp, Aarch, Artegor et Adim n'étaient pas dans l'holotraineur. On peut compter sur eux, y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

Son assurance eut l'air de détendre les enfants. Même Olukine et Sylphe, qui semblaient deux sacrées fortes têtes, donnèrent l'impression d'être rassurés. Malheureusement pour Mei, les mots de Micro-Ice n'eurent aucun effet sur elle. À vrai dire, elle aurait même préféré que son coéquipier soit un tout petit peu moins catégorique, parce qu'elle ne savait plus du tout comment amener sa prochaine demande. Elle tourna et retourna des phrases dans sa tête, qu'elle jugea toutes plus alarmantes les unes que les autres, jusqu'au moment où elle se décida, peut-être de la pire façon qui soit :

« Videz vos poches, tous. »

Micro-Ice lui retourna un regard proprement ahuri, tandis que les enfants se contentaient d'avoir l'air un peu surpris. La jeune femme se sentit rougir mais insista tout de même :

« On ne sait pas combien de temps on va devoir attendre, alors on va faire un exercice. Tu te souviens du Team Building qu'Aarch nous avait fait faire au début de l'équipe, Mice ?

\- Oh ! Celui avec le désert ? Pour apprendre à réfléchir ensemble et à communiquer ? Faites ce que dit la dame, les enfants ! »

Encore confus, les enfants obéirent, mais la moisson fut bien maigre. L'incident s'était produit alors qu'ils étaient préparés pour une séance de sport. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'holophone, de montre multifonction, ou même de bouteille d'eau sur lui. Seule Sonja sortit un caramel de sa poche.

« T'as pas de miroir sur toi, Mei ? demanda Micro-Ice, déçu.

\- Pas pour aller sur un terrain, non… »

Un miroir, c'était un excellent moyen de se faire repérer : en reflétant les rayons du soleil, on pouvait même être vu au-delà de l'horizon. Cela dit, aucun soleil n'était visible dans le décor étrange qui les accueillait, alors ça n'avait peut-être pas d'importance, finalement.

« Mais au fait, vous n'avez rien sur vous, Sharky ? s'étonna soudainement la diva, suspicieuse.

\- Moi ? »

De toute évidence, le journaliste avait espéré se faire oublier. Le regard noir que lui jetèrent les deux footballeurs le dissuada de pousser sa chance. À contre-cœur, il extirpa un appareil photo de sous son tee-shirt et quatre barres chocolatée de ses poches de pantalon.

« Non mais je rêve, éclata Mei, excédée, vous aviez peur qu'on vous abime votre appareil, ou c'est l'idée de partager de la nourriture avec un groupe d'enfants qui vous faisait mal au cœur ?

\- C'est que je fais des crises d'hypoglyc… »

Sa phrase se termina dans un borborygme étranglé, terrifié qu'il fut par l'expression de la jeune femme.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, Mei, relativisa Micro-Ice. Si besoin, on pourra utiliser le flash ou la lentille de l'appareil photo pour se faire repérer. »

La diva soupira mais acquiesça quand même. Son camarade avait raison et il était inutile de perturber les enfants en ayant l'air trop énervée.

« Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à attendre, alors… »

Mei s'apprêtait à chercher une idée d'occupation – et dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas de ballon, ça aurait pourtant été tellement plus simple – lorsque le Xénon leva la main.

« Oui, heu… Kaal ?

\- On va attendre pendant combien de temps ? »

La question prit la jeune femme de court. Évidemment, elle se la posait, elle ne pensait même qu'à ça depuis le début, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait exprimée à voix haute. Pas aussi vite. Kaal dut d'ailleurs se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien à lui répondre, puisqu'il développa :

« Je veux dire, je sais qu'il vaut mieux rester au même endroit, mais on a pas d'eau. Au bout de combien de temps est-ce qu'on décide que les secours n'arriveront pas assez vite et qu'il faut qu'on se mette à la recherche des denrées essentielles ? On n'a même pas de bâche en plastique à tendre pour récupérer de la condensation… »

À la droite de Mei, Micro-Ice dévisageait le garçon, bouche ouverte. Elle lui donna un coup de coude, histoire de lui faire quitter son expression estomaquée. De ce qu'elle savait, c'est-à-dire peu, les Xénons vivaient en nomade sur une planète semi-désertique, ce n'était donc pas si étonnant que Kaal fasse une remarque de ce genre. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quelle était la bonne conduite à adopter. Ce stupide exercice qu'Aarch leur avait fait faire à l'époque soutenait clairement que rester sur place était la meilleure solution mais dedans, les naufragés avaient de l'eau et quelques objets à leur disposition. Cela dit, leur disparition devait bien être traitée en ce moment même, alors rester immobile facilitait forcément la tâche de ceux qui les recherchaient.

Cependant, peut-être qu'elle réfléchissait sur une base erronée et que personne ne les cherchait. Qu'est-ce qui leur prouvait que le dysfonctionnement de l'holotraineur n'avait eu de conséquences que sur eux, après tout ?

Micro-Ice la tira de ses pensées, en passe de devenir moroses, tandis qu'il prenait sur lui de répondre à la question :

« Je vous propose d'attendre la journée. On va se reposer, se remettre du choc du… voyage, et observer les environs. Si rien ne s'est passé d'ici ce soir, on se mettra en chemin demain matin pour chercher de l'eau. Est-ce que ça vous va ? »

D'abord surpris qu'on leur demande leur avis, les enfants finirent par hocher la tête. Tous sauf Olukine, qui finit par demander :

« Comment on va savoir que ça fait une journée ? On a pas de montre !

\- Non, mais vous avez remarqué comme la lumière a changé ? Même si on voyait parfaitement bien, les couleurs étaient toutes ternes et délavées et le ciel était noir. Tandis que maintenant, il est parfaitement bleu et on voit à nouveau les couleurs normalement. »

Micro-Ice avait raison. Mei n'y avait pas fait attention jusque-là mais la luminosité avait effectivement drastiquement changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés.

« C'est une supposition un peu bancale mais ça me fait quand même l'effet d'une alternance jour/nuit, alors je propose de se baser là-dessus. »

La proposition sembla convenir à tout le monde. Bien qu'elle se sentît parfaitement ridicule de réagir comme ça, Mei fut soulagée de constater que Kaal la trouvait également pertinente. Akillian avait son lot de conditions difficiles mais elle n'avait jamais eu à s'en soucier plus que ça et elle ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de la tête que le jeune Xénon devait être bien plus renseigné qu'elle sur la façon de survivre dans un environnement hostile.

Tandis que Micro-Ice improvisait un débat sur les meilleurs joueurs de Galactik football, la jeune femme se leva et avança en direction d'une butte assez proche, sous le prétexte de prendre de la hauteur. Plus que de commencer un repérage quelconque, elle ressentait le besoin de s'isoler, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, loin du regard des enfants pour lesquels elle devait se montrer rassurante. Elle escalada la dune bleue, à moitié à quatre pattes. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre le sommet, le sable fuyait sous ses pieds et elle s'enfonçait parfois brusquement jusqu'à la cheville, pourtant elle tint à continuer. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva au point culminant, elle s'apaisa légèrement. De là où elle était, elle surplombait leur petit groupe, où Micro-Ice faisait le pitre. Si quelqu'un voulait lui parler, elle aurait le temps de le voir s'approcher et de reprendre une expression impassible.

Rassurée quant à ses quelques minutes de solitude qu'elle pensait pouvoir grapiller, Mei fit un tour sur elle-même pour embrasser le paysage qui les entourait. Elle ne vit d'abord que du sable. Du sable bleu au relief doux et arrondi qui lui faisait penser à la mer qu'elle avait découverte sur Paradisia. Puis quelque part sur la gauche, par rapport au groupe assis devant elle en contrebas – sans voir de soleil, elle n'avait aucune idée des points cardinaux – elle crut distinguer un mouvement, comme une sorte de tremblement sur le sable qui soulevait de la poussière azurée. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Elle ne distingua rien de plus mais son ventre se tordit désagréablement en constatant que le tremblement se rapprochait. Qu'il se rapprochait vite.

Mei quitta immédiatement son promontoire, tombant plus qu'elle ne courait, jusqu'à débouler près du groupe.

« Micro-Ice, il y a… quelque chose qui se rapproche par-l… »

Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, une gerbe de sable jaillit à une dizaine de mètres sur leur gauche. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le nuage de poussière ne retombe. Lorsque ce fut le cas, une créature comme Mei n'en avait jamais vu se dressait à sa place.

À première vue, elle ressemblait à une chenille géante. Son corps allongé, qui se dressait hors du sable, était articulé en courts segments au bout desquels des petites excroissances crochues faisaient penser à des pattes. À son extrémité, une courte tête arrondie affichait une myriade d'yeux d'un noir d'encre qui restaient fixés sur leur petit groupe. La peau de la chose était d'un blanc ivoirien, striée sur chaque segment d'une rayure brun sombre, presque noir. Mei ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte mais, au gré des contractions qui permettait à la créature de rester « debout », ses rayures arboraient des tâches d'un brun plus clair, plus orangé. Des tâches qui semblaient s'illuminer et s'entourer d'un halo de lumière vaporeux. Des tâches qui semblaient suinter de Fluide.

Au début, la bête resta immobile, comme si elle s'était approchée uniquement pour les observer. Peut-être que c'était le cas, peut-être qu'elle se serait éloignée sans violence, si Sharky n'avait pas pris une photo. Avec le flash.

La créature se tordit vers l'arrière en poussant un crissement qui ressemblait au bruit d'un ongle sur de l'ardoise. Puis elle plongea sur eux.

Micro-Ice réagit le premier. Il hurla à tout le monde de se mettre à courir et commença à pousser les enfants dans la direction opposée de celle de la bête. Son cri sortit Mei de la torpeur dans laquelle l'apparition de la chose l'avait plongée. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les Galactik Kids s'enfuir aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient sur leurs courtes jambes, Micro-Ice derrière eux bien qu'il aurait pu tous les distancer sans difficulté. Les enfants tenaient une cadence honorable, seul Sharky avait vraiment du mal à suivre et se ferait distancer en un rien de temps. Sauf que ça n'avait pas d'importance. La créature les rattraperait bien avant.

Pendant une seconde, Mei eut l'impression de sortir de son corps et d'observer la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. Elle se vit stopper sa course. Elle se vit se retourner pour faire face à la créature. Elle se vit entourée de déchirures azurées. Ce fut seulement lorsque la bête se jeta sur elle, comme pour l'écraser sous sa masse, qu'elle se remit à percevoir le monde avec ses propres sens.

Animée par l'instinct de survie seul, elle bondit jusqu'à se retrouver le corps presqu'à l'horizontal, les muscles contractés, ses longs cheveux bruns volant en arc de cercle et tâchant vainement de rattraper son mouvement. La jambe droite ramenée vers l'arrière, sa silhouette s'entoura d'un halo bleu éblouissant qui brûlait la rétine. Puis, brusquement, avec une vitesse difficile à suivre à l'œil nu, Mei propulsa sa jambe vers l'avant.

Il s'agissait d'un geste qui lui avait fait gagner sa première Cup. Un geste qui l'avait définitivement assise au rang de star intergalactique, d'égérie de Zaelion. En lieu et place d'un ballon, ce fut avec ce qui servait de tête à la créature que son pied entra en collision. Tandis que la jeune femme tombait au sol, rattrapée par la gravité, la chose fut renvoyée en arrière avec un bruit assourdissant. Elle s'effondra comme un ruban délaissé en soulevant un nuage de sable et ne bougea plus.

« Mei ! s'écria Micro-Ice. Ça va ?

\- Oui, bafouilla-t-elle en le voyant revenir sur ses pas pour se précipiter vers elle. Oui, ça va. »

Elle se sentait un peu sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait d'utiliser le Souffle en-dehors d'un match de football. Elle venait d'enfreindre la plus importante loi de la galaxie. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait rien tant que rester allongée une minute par terre. Malheureusement, son coéquipier lui apprit sans ménagement qu'elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion.

« Super ! Alors maintenant relève-toi tout de suite parce qu'il y a quatre trainées de sable qui viennent par ici ! »

Il ne lui laissa ni le temps d'appréhender ce qu'il venait de dire, ni celui de regarder derrière elle pour voir si c'était vrai. Il la saisit sans attendre par le poignet et la tracta à sa suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveau à talonner les Galactik Kids. Tandis que le petit brun leur criait des encouragements pour qu'ils continuent de courir, Mei se sentit submergée par le découragement. À quoi bon courir ? Les créatures avançaient bien trop vite pour les courtes jambes des enfants et quand bien même elle et Micro-Ice utiliseraient leur Souffle comme elle venait de le faire pour les protéger, ils avaient très peu de chance de faire le poids contre quatre d'entre elles. Et rien ne disait que leur nombre se limiterait à quatre.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Une rupture brutale dans le sol bleu du désert, une ouverture inattendue sur un tapis de feuilles rouges. Une falaise. Une falaise qui tombait à pic au-dessus d'une forêt et qui leur coupait toute retraite.

Ce fut presqu'un miracle que, dans leur fuite éperdue, tout le monde parvienne à s'arrêter avant la chute. Les enfants haletaient, Sharky crachait ses poumons, plié en deux, Micro-Ice et Mei se regardaient.

« On doit sauter, dit le petit brun. Rocket l'a fait, sur le Genèse. Pour sauver Tia. Avec le Souffle on peut s'en sortir.

\- On peut, confirma la diva. Mais est-ce qu'on peut s'en sortir avec huit… neuf ! Neuf « passagers » ? »

Micro-Ice se mordit les lèvres. Mei avait exprimé l'évidence, même sans avoir une idée précise de la distance de chute, ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Rocket l'avait déjà fait. Seulement, ils devaient amortir la chute de neuf autres personnes. Même si elles étaient légères, ça restait une difficulté de taille.

« Je peux utiliser le Souffle aussi, moi !

\- Moi aussi je maîtrise un Fluide ! »

Les voix de Sonja et d'Olukine les firent sursauter.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! s'exclama Mei.

\- Il faut de l'entraînement pour amortir complètement un saut ! surenchérit Micro-Ice.

\- On ne sait même pas quelle est la hauteur de cette falaise !

\- Comment vous vous y croyez ! Utiliser un Fluide c'est vraiment pas… »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mei vit Micro-Ice se mettre en colère. Vraiment en colère. Pas comme les quelques fois où elle l'avait vu agacé ou quand il voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas une bonne poire. Quand il coupa la parole d'Olukine, même elle, elle se sentit intimidée.

« ÉCOUTE-MOI BIEN OLUKINE ! JE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE DU GENRE À EN FAIRE DES CAISSES EN MATCH MAIS JE SAIS RECONNAÎTRE UNE SITUATION DANGEREUSE QUAND J'Y SUIS CONFRONTÉ ET JE SAIS ARRÊTER DE FAIRE LE CON DANS CES CAS-LÀ ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE FAIRE PAREIL, C'EST COMPRIS ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, le garçon se contenta d'acquiescer. Micro-Ice inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Mei pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas calmé mais il prenait bien sur lui-même.

« Je pense qu'en porter quatre chacun c'est faisable. Ce que je propose, c'est de me charger de Kaal et de trois autre, je suis plus petit que toi, une cinquième personne aura du mal à s'accrocher à moi. Je saute en premier et je fais mon possible pour te venir en aide d'en bas pour amortir.

\- Ok. Mais je pense que je devrais prendre Sonja avec moi. Elle pourra peut-être booster mon Souffle avec le sien. »

Micro-Ice opina avant de se tourner vers Olukine.

« Abstiens-toi de faire pareil. Sentir un autre Fluide que le Souffle nous perturberait plus qu'autre chose. »

Le garçonnet opina en avalant sa salive. Puis, sans besoin d'explications supplémentaires, les enfants vinrent s'accrocher comme ils purent aux deux Snowkids. Sharky essaya bien de s'approcher de Micro-Ice, qui devait sauter en premier mais un regard de ce dernier le fit battre en retraite et il céda sa place à Millicent. Dans leur dos, les trainées de sable les avaient presque rejoints.

« Quand faut y aller », murmura Micro-Ice.

Il sauta.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ressources insuffisantes

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Tout d'abord, merci à Alyssa et Eryalk pour leurs commentaires. Alyssa, contente que les enfants te plaisent, certains sont moins faciles à encadrer que d'autres, cela dit ! D'où le pétage de plomb de Micro-Ice, qui a un peu de mal à gérer la pression d'être entièrement responsable d'un groupe de gamins pas forcément disciplinés. Eryalk, je t'ai déjà répondu en MP (je le fais toujours si vous êtes inscrits sur le site, pour info) mais je vais quand en profiter pour signaler que je déteste aussi viscéralement Sharky et que j'étais vraiment dépitée de découvrir qu'il avait disparu avec les enfants et que je devrai donc l'écrire aussi :'(_

 _Sinon, pour information, j'en suis à peu près aux trois quarts de la rédaction du chapitre 5, ce qui fait...peu d'avance D: Enfin au moins, j'avance toujours, petit à petit.._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Ressources insuffisantes**

Lorsque Thran se réveilla, le matin suivant l'incident, il faisait encore nuit. Ou plutôt, il faisait encore nuit d'après l'horaire galactique standard et les lumières artificielles du Genèse Stadium n'imitaient pas encore celle du jour. L'horloge digitale sur la table de chevet de la chambre d'hôtel où il se trouvait indiquait 06h23. Il n'avait pas mal dormi, il n'avait jamais de mal à dormir, peu importe l'état de sa situation. Sa nature sereine et pragmatique lui avait toujours évité d'être sujet à l'insomnie. Peut-être aussi que d'avoir un jumeau narcoleptique lui donnait l'impression que ce serait trop risible de sa part de ne pas réussir à dormir. D'ailleurs, dans le lit jumeau du sien, Ahito dormait comme une pierre.

Thran n'avait pas mal dormi, non, il se sentait aussi reposé qu'il pouvait l'être, après une nuit complète et sans rêve. Cependant, c'était bien la tension résultante de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient les Snowkids qui l'avait réveillée aussi tôt. L'holotraineur s'était emballé. Mei et Micro-Ice avaient disparu. Les Galactik Kids également.

Le défenseur rejeta les couvertures d'un geste décidé et bondit sur ses pieds dans la foulée. Il n'avait pas le droit de lambiner au lit. Évidemment, il avait peu de chances d'être celui qui règlerait le problème. Il était certes très compétent en programmation mais sans doute pas autant qu'une personne véritablement formée en la matière et il n'était de toute façon pas aussi au point que Clamp sur sa machine. Si leur vieil assistant technique reprenait ses moyens, il avancerait bien plus efficacement que lui sur le problème. Néanmoins, à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas la question. Lui et Clamp devaient faire le point sur ce que leurs premières recherches leur avaient apporté, définir les contacts qui pourraient les aider à avancer, travailler leur argumentaire pour convaincre ces derniers de participer, définir le matériel qu'il leur faudrait acquérir, trouver les fonds pour le faire et, bien sûr, régler les problèmes juridiques. Les parents n'allaient pas en rester là, c'était certain.

C'est donc avec une idée claire et désabusée de la journée qui l'attendait que Thran s'habilla et quitta sa chambre d'hôtel. Il passa rapidement par le restaurant, qui avait commencé son service une heure plus tôt, récupéra un thé et quelques viennoiseries et demanda à la réception de lui appeler un holocab. En l'attendant, il passa une seconde fois devant le buffet et s'empara cette fois-ci d'un café bien noir et de quelques provisions supplémentaires. Effectivement, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement de l'Académie, à 07h08, horloge galactique standard, il trouva Clamp comme il s'y attendait, dans la même position que la veille, les yeux éclatés devant ses écrans.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu, Clamp, dit le jeune homme en posant le café encore fumant – vive les gobelets chauffants des hôtels de luxe – sur le bureau du technicien. On ne sera d'aucune utilité à qui que ce soit si on est trop fatigué pour réfléchir, toi et moi. »

Clamp n'eut même pas l'air de l'entendre, il continua simplement de parcourir les lignes de commandes qui s'affichaient sur son écran et Thran ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela devait faire un bon moment qu'il ne lisait plus ce qu'il voyait. Le défenseur lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Clamp ? Hé Clamp ? Si tu ne veux pas dormir, prends au moins une pause, tu vas te bousiller les yeux, si tu continues.

\- Oui oui, je regarderai ça. »

Thran soupira, résigné.

« Je t'ai amené un café. Quitte à ne faire que ça, prends le temps de le boire.

\- Hein ? Oh, oui, merci Thran. »

Le vieux technicien saisit le gobelet et le descendit cul sec. Avec un sourire triste, le défenseur se dit que ce serait toujours quelques secondes où il aurait quitté ses écrans des yeux. À son tour, il sortit sa machine de la veille où il l'avait laissée. Les consoles de commandes et autres fenêtres de codes s'affichèrent avec une profusion déprimante. Thran les ignora pour ouvrir le journal de bord dans lequel il renseignait sa progression. Sur la dernière page, il commença une liste de noms : des scientifiques rattachés à la Technoïdes, pour la plupart. La majeure partie des scientifiques de Zaelion était rattachée à la Technoïde, à vrai dire, et les exceptions ne faisaient parler d'elle que quand elles étaient hors-la-loi. D'ailleurs, après les scientifiques de la Technoïde venait justement Sonny Blackbones. Scientifique émérite, ennemi public numéro un, chef des pirates et accessoirement père de D'Jok. Thran espérait que son ami pourrait le contacter rapidement. Enfin, la liste se concluait sur des membres du Cercle des Fluides. Dame Simbaï pourrait sûrement l'aider pour ces derniers. Le défenseur les avait inscrits sans grand espoir mais peut-être pourraient-ils localiser les Fluides de Mei et Micro-Ice, après tout.

Il en était à chercher des précédents de personnes disparues retrouvées grâce à leur Fluide lorsque la silhouette imposante d'Aarch passa la porte de la salle d'entraînement de l'Académie.

« Coach, salua Thran par réflexe.

\- Ancien coach, corrigea Aarch en soupirant. Tu as pu dormir ?

\- Oui, je suis rentré quelques heures à l'hôtel. Clamp, en revanche, il n'a pas quitté ses écrans des yeux. »

Le défenseur pensait qu'Aarch serait interpellé par cette information. Il espérait qu'il prendrait le temps de parler à son ami, de le convaincre de ne pas trop tirer sur la corde et de se reposer. Leur travail avait tout l'air de devenir une tâche de longue haleine et il avait besoin que Clamp tienne sur la durée. De plus, le technicien l'inquiétait. Thran voyait bien qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était produit. À raison, peut-être, mais pour le Snowkid ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le dysfonctionnement de l'holotraineur n'était rien d'autre qu'un tragique accident, se flageller à ce sujet serait aussi contre-productif que nocif. Il ne voulait pas que Clamp se ruine la santé dans une optique stupide de châtiment. Pour ces raisons, il espérait qu'Aarch irait le réconforter et lui dire de lever le pied. Il n'en fit rien.

« De quoi tu as besoin ? » se contenta-t-il de demander.

Thran le dévisagea une seconde, dénué d'expression. Il ne vit pas la moindre trace d'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'homme, juste de la détermination.

« De parler au duc Maddox, finit-il par répondre. Ou à quelqu'un de la Technoïde. On n'arrivera à rien tous seuls. Il faut que je voie Simbaï, aussi. Et D'Jok. »

Aarch hocha la tête.

« Très bien, je vais tâcher de passer les barrages administratifs de la Technoïde. Simbaï va sûrement venir à un moment ou un autre. Quant à D'Jok, il est dans son bureau.

\- Dans son bureau ? Depuis quand ?

\- Ça je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait quitté, à vrai dire. Je lui en toucherai deux mots en passant. »

Pour la première depuis qu'il avait passé la porte, Thran nota de la préoccupation chez son ancien coach. Il ne parvint pas à décider s'il en était soulagé ou en colère. Après un dernier regard sur le dos imposant d'Aarch, il se remit au travail.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer beaucoup, cependant, et il commençait à peine à lister les composants dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour améliorer leurs capacités d'analyse, lorsque D'Jok entra à son tour dans la pièce. Thran leva la tête pour le saluer mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Son ami avait presque aussi mauvaise mine que Clamp. Il avait les traits tirés, le teint cireux et ses yeux verts semblaient étrangement ternes.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Ça se voit, non ? »

Thran haussa un sourcil suite à l'hostilité qu'il perçut dans la réponse. D'Jok s'en rendit compte. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il reprit :

« Excuse-moi. Non, j'ai pas dormi, je suis crevé et j'ai encore des papiers à regarder.

\- Tu seras plus efficace si tu prends une pause, Jok. »

Encore une fois, le défenseur vit un éclat de colère illuminer ses yeux verts avant de s'évanouir instantanément.

« Je sais… Mais je dois vraiment assurer les arrières de l'Académie. Les premiers avocats des familles ont déjà appelé, je vais me retrouver avec un procès pour négligence ou mise en danger d'autrui ou j'en sais rien et il est hors de question que ça freine les recherches…

\- Hey. Hey, hey, D'Jok. »

Thran vint saisir les épaules de son ami, d'un geste ferme et chaleureux.

« Respire. Calme-toi. On va les retrouver.

\- Que je me calme, gémit-il en se passant une main sur le visage. Comment toi tu peux être calme… »

Thran haussa les épaules.

« Tu me connais, j'ai toujours eu un caractère posé. Si je commence à paniquer ou à déprimer, je ne serai plus d'aucune utilité, et ça c'est hors de question. Et c'est vrai pour toi aussi, pour nous tous. On va les retrouver, D'Jok, mais pour ça il faut qu'on s'en donne les moyens. »

Le défenseur lui adressa un sourire rassurant, auquel il eut le plaisir de voir son ami répondre, quoi que de façon plus hésitante.

« Va te reposer, maintenant, même seulement une heure, si vraiment ça te pèse trop, mais fais un break.

\- Tu voulais pas me demander un truc, avant ? »

Pendant un instant, Thran envisagea de lui dire que ça pouvait attendre mais il se dit que sa demande ne serait pas longue :

« Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais contacter les pirates. Le réseau d'informations de ton père est redoutable et il a une sacrée équipe sous son commandement.

\- C'est… plutôt lui qui m'appelle, en général. Mais il ne va sûrement pas tarder à appeler, vu ce qui se passe. Je te tiens au jus.

\- Super. »

Tandis que D'Jok sortait sur la promesse qu'il allait dormir un peu, Thran jeta un regard en coin à Clamp, avec le vain espoir qu'il ait entendu leur conversation et qu'il en ait tiré les conclusions utiles. Malheureusement, il le vit dans la même position qu'auparavant, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses moniteurs. Dire qu'Aarch n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui dire de relâcher la pression.

Agacé, il allait reporter son attention sur ses propres écrans lorsque la porte se fit de nouveau entendre. Il s'attendait à voir entrer Dame Simbaï mais au lieu de ça, ce fut un convoi de Snowkids qui entra dans la pièce. Ahito, Mark, Rocket et Tia s'avancèrent vers lui, anxieux.

« Pas de bonne nouvelle ? demanda la blonde, sans grand espoir.

\- Pas de mauvaise non plus, soupira Thran. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de venir.

\- C'est toi qui n'aurais pas dû venir seul, le morigéna gentiment son jumeau. T'aurais dû me réveiller.

\- T'étais bien mieux dans ton lit que sur les gradins de l'Académie pour finir ta nuit, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire. Vous n'allez pas avoir grand-chose de plus à faire, d'ailleurs…

\- Ne diminue pas l'impact de notre soutien moral, plaisanta Mark, un peu tristement. Et puis, on peut toujours te faire du café.

\- Je ne bois pas de café.

\- Ouais, ben on peut aussi te faire du thé, hein. »

Thran leur sourit, reconnaissant. Entre Clamp et D'Jok qui brûlaient la chandelle par les deux bouts et Aarch qui semblait avoir désigné son coupable, il se sentait réellement soulagé de voir que ses coéquipiers gardaient la tête sur les épaules. Bien que leur incapacité à agir pour le moment les protégeait certainement de vouloir en faire trop…

« Vous savez où est Sinedd ? »

Des regards un peu gênés s'échangèrent. Leur dernier membre en date, quoique parfaitement accepté par tout le monde, n'était pas aussi intégré à leur groupe qu'il aurait pu. Plusieurs mois après son entrée dans l'équipe, Mei était encore celle qui l'entrainait dans les sorties de groupe, même s'il avait l'air de plutôt bien en profiter une fois qu'il y était. Seulement, Mei avait disparu et Sinedd n'était pas là.

« Je suppose qu'il est resté avec ses parents, répondit finalement Rocket. On peut l'appeler.

\- Non, pas la peine. Je n'ai rien de nouveau à lui apprendre, inutile de lui donner de faux espoirs avec un coup de téléphone. Il viendra sûrement aux nouvelles à un stade. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Puis ils s'assirent sur les gradins tandis que Thran se remettait à travailler.

À neuf heures quarante-sept, Aarch repassa pour lui dire qu'il avait réussi à obtenir un entretien holophonique avec le duc Maddox à onze heures. À dix heures vingt-et-une, Sinedd arriva à l'Académie. Les autres lui transmirent les dernières informations qu'ils avaient en leur possession, il répondit à leurs questions polies sur l'état de ses parents, puis il s'assit avec eux sur les gradins pour attendre l'entretien avec Maddox. À dix heures cinquante-deux, D'Jok passa la porte, l'air un tout petit peu plus reposé qu'en début de matinée mais encore plus tracassé. À onze heures, ils appelèrent le standard de la Technoïde depuis l'écran holographique de la salle d'entraînement. À onze heures dix-sept, le visage du duc Maddox s'afficha enfin sur ce dernier.

« Les Snowkids au grand complet. Ou presque. Vous savez, j'ai beau être un adorateur inconditionnel du Galactik Football, je ne crois pas avoir jamais été autant confronté à une équipe depuis que je suis à mon poste. »

Cette entrée en matière n'était pas exactement engageante et Thran en retira la désagréable impression que le duc n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer coopératif. Il résorba cependant son sentiment pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Bonjour duc. Croyez bien que nous sommes désolés de poser autant de problèmes. Si on pouvait se contenter de jouer au football sans avoir l'impression que la galaxie va s'effondrer à chaque Cup, on en serait les premiers ravis. »

Maddox partit d'un grand rire qui fit sursauter la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce mais Thran ne cilla pas et se contenta d'arborer une expression aussi décontractée qu'il l'osa. Le dirigeant de la Technoïde était une personne difficile à cerner et, de ce fait, difficile à convaincre. Le défenseur n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son amour du Galactik Football rejaillissait un peu sur l'équipe triple-championne de la galaxie.

« Allons jeune homme, exposez-moi donc la raison de votre appel. J'ai accepté de vous prendre en ligne directe compte-tenu de vos antécédents en ce qui concerne la mise en danger de la galaxie, justement, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer. Droit au but, si vous le voulez bien. »

Thran hocha la tête. Son équipe comptait sur lui pour l'issue de cet entretien. Il inspira profondément et se lança. Il résuma rapidement les derniers événements, le dysfonctionnement de l'holotraineur, la disparition pure et simple des enfants et leur absence totale de piste. Puis il enchaîna sur ce qu'ils espéraient de la Technoïde. Maddox le laissa parler sans l'interrompre une seule fois, arborant un air grave, jusqu'au moment où Thran conclut son discours.

Le défenseur avait fait de son mieux pour être clair et concis et il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire entendre l'importance de sa demande. Le duc tarda à répondre, pourtant, et lorsqu'il le fit, ce ne fut pas pour lui donner de bonnes nouvelles.

« Avez-vous une idée du nombre de disparitions signalées chaque jour dans Zaelion ?

\- N… Non, répondit Thran, soudainement glacée.

\- Rien que sur le Genèse nous en dénombrons plus de 400. À votre avis, sur combien de ces affaires la Technoïde reçoit-elle des demandes de priorités ? »

Thran ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Je vois que vous vous en doutez. Je suis navré de ce qui s'est produit mais la Technoïde est dans l'impossibilité de répondre favorablement à votre demande. »

Dans son dos, le défenseur entendit D'Jok exploser :

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous coûterait ? »

Le duc le scruta quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Du temps. De l'énergie. Des moyens humains. De la crédibilité. Je sais qu'il est toujours un peu dur de voir le grand tableau mais la liste de ce que ça me coûterait est longue et non-négligeable. Nos scientifiques sont déjà tous affectés à l'étude des récentes perturbations des Fluides. Les seuls à travailler sur un autre sujet sont ceux en charge de Team Paradisia et ils seront bientôt réaffectés également. Alors, pour la dernière fois, je ne peux pas accéder à votre requête. Bon courage. »

Il coupa la communication.

Thran fut d'abord trop sonné pour réagir. Maintenant que la Technoïde venait de leur refuser son aide de façon aussi catégorique, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement cette éventualité. Il savait que la liste de noms qu'il avait dressée précédemment contenait des demandes utopiques et qu'on ne mettrait certainement pas à leur disposition les chercheurs au centre de la corporation mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il ne pourrait même pas négocier un soutien mineur. Dépité, il entendit les autres commencer à réagir depuis les gradins. Il y eut des murmures, des tentatives de réconfort, des paroles vides de sens qui assuraient qu'ils s'en sortiraient bien quand même, jusqu'au moment où la voix de D'Jok éclata :

« Bon sang, mais qui se soucie de Team Paradisia, de toute façon ? »

Le silence retomba. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'entretien avec Maddox, Thran se retourna et fit face à ses camarades. Au milieu des gradins, il vit que D'Jok se frottait les yeux, l'air excédé, absolument pas conscient d'être le centre des regards. Il sursauta lorsque Mark prit la parole, d'une voix amère et triste :

« Ouais. Qui se soucie de Team Paradisia ?

\- Mark… Excuse-moi, je… Je voulais pas dire ça, je…

\- Oh si, tu voulais parfaitement dire ça. T'as toujours été un égoïste, D'Jok, à te préoccuper que de ce qui te touche personnellement et à n'en avoir rien à foutre de ce que les autres peuvent ressentir. Ben j'ai un scoop pour toi : moi aussi je suis un égoïste. Et JE me soucie de Team Paradisia ! »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se leva et sortit de la salle d'entraînement sans un regard en arrière, abandonnant ses coéquipiers dans une ambiance encore plus morose que précédemment. Thran en était plus ou moins à se dire que la situation ne pouvait pas devenir pire lorsque Tia prit timidement la parole :

« Dites… Sans vouloir… changer de sujet trop rapidement, quelqu'un sait de quoi parlait Maddox, avec ses récentes perturbations des Fluides ? »

Les autres s'échangèrent des regards et haussèrent les épaules. Personne n'avait regardé les infos depuis le début de cette maudite journée. Personne ne s'était senti le courage d'affronter les médias à sensation et les informations alarmistes et accusatrices qu'ils ne devaient pas manquer de relayer au sujet de l'incident de la veille.

La mort dans l'âme, Thran lança une recherche sur les derniers événements liés aux Fluides. Les résultats le laissèrent bouche-bée.

« Il y a eu des… des espèces de… d'emballement de Fluides…

\- Des emballements ? répéta Rocket, exprimant la perplexité de tous devant ce choix de vocabulaire.

\- La presse ne sait pas qualifier ça. Chaque article nomme le phénomène différemment.

\- Quel phénomène ? En quoi les Fluides se sont emballés ?

\- Attendez, je cherche… Tenez, cet article-là, il a l'air plutôt factuel… »

 ** _Les Fluides : L'Éveil d'un Volcan Endormi ?_**

 ** _Il est de culture commune dans Zaelion que, depuis la Grande Migration ayant amenée à la colonisation de la galaxie, les habitants de la planète mère ont muté pour s'adapter à leurs différentes planètes d'adoption. Certaines de ces mutations ont touché au physique de façon très visible, comme chez les Xénons ou encore les Cyclopes, d'autres ont bénéficié d'un soutien technologique, comme dans le cas des Unadiens. Provoquées par des besoins d'adaptation à des environnements divers, elles diffèrent selon chaque planète. Il en est une, cependant, partagée par tous les peuples de la galaxie : celle qui permet à tout un chacun, après un entraînement approprié, d'entrer en résonnance avec le cœur de sa planète pour utiliser la force vitale qu'elle dégage, son Fluide._**

 ** _Les Fluides constituent une formidable source d'énergie dont l'utilisation n'est pas sans danger. La tristement célèbre Guerre des Fluides a marqué la galaxie au fer rouge et restera pour tous l'exemple le plus parlant de la menace représentée par ces capacités. Des suites de cette dernière, les Fluides ont donc été cantonnés à deux usages. Le plus connu, le Galactik Football, pourrait être considéré comme discutable mais sa pratique permet aux possesseurs de Fluides les plus éveillés d'une part de dégager efficacement le surplus d'énergie qu'ils attirent en permanence et d'autre part de stimuler le cœur de leur planète à produire davantage de Fluide pour irriguer leur monde. Le second, moins célèbre, est un usage académique. Depuis leur découverte, la recherche sur les Fluides, menée principalement par la Technoïde et le Cercle des Fluides mais également par des chercheurs indépendants ayant obtenus les habilitations nécessaires, a permis des avancées techniques dans divers domaines tel que l'aérospatial ou la terraformation. Les Fluides ont donc toujours été considérés comme des forces bénéfiques pour peu que l'on s'en serve avec bon sens et parcimonie. Mais est-ce le cas ?_**

 ** _Aux alentours de huit heures trente ce matin, le cœur de la planète Shamori s'est brusquement emballé et a produit une quantité inhabituellement élevée de son Fluide, la Larme de Shamori. Le dégagement brusque et titanesque de ce Fluide, capable d'interagir avec les conditions climatiques, a résulté en des pluies diluviennes qui pourraient durer entre deux et quatre jours à ce rythme._**

 ** _Ce premier phénomène, déjà préoccupant en lui-même, a été suivi à huit heures quarante-deux, de deux pointes successives dans le dégagement de l'Esprit d'Ibo, le Fluide des Wambas. Ce dernier touche à l'agilité de ses utilisateurs, il n'y a donc pas eu de conséquences sur la planète Wambas mais rien n'indique que ces événements soient des cas isolés._**

 ** _Les Fluides risquent-ils de devenir la nouvelle grande menace naturelle de Zaelion ? Le Cercle des Fluides n'a pas souhaité se prononcer à ce sujet mais invite tout le monde au calme et assure que toutes les mesures seront prises pour encadrer les mouvements de Fluide à venir. La Technoïde s'est quant à elle engagée à éclaircir l'origine de ces phénomènes et a d'ores et déjà mis plusieurs de ses travaux en suspens pour concentrer toutes ses ressources à l'étude de ces derniers._**

Ahito fut le premier à reprendre la parole, après que son frère eut fini sa lecture :

« On peut dire que les Fluides ont bien choisi leur moment pour foutre le boxon, soupira-t-il. Avec une menace pareille sur les bras, on peut être sûrs que la Technoïde et le Cercle ne vont pas éparpiller leurs travaux dans l'immédiat. »

Un silence morne retomba sur l'assemblée des sportifs. Silence que Sinedd rompit plusieurs minutes plus tard, d'une voix faible et découragée, sans doute plus par besoin de s'occuper que de vraiment discuter du point qu'il souleva :

« J'étais même pas au courant de cette histoire de cœur de la planète.

\- Moi j'en avais entendu parler, répondit Tia. Après la guerre des Fluides, il y eu beaucoup de discussions pour savoir si on ne devait pas totalement interdire leur utilisation mais on s'est rendu compte que ça perturbait les écosystèmes. Du coup, la possibilité d'une compétition sportive a été évoquée. Ça avait le mérite de pousser à une utilisation optimale et maîtrisée des Fluides, avec un encadrement plutôt rigide. Il y a eu un grand vote à l'échelle de la galaxie pour choisir le sport concerné. Même si sa participation était anecdotique, la population se sentait concernée et consultée, comme ça. Et puis, la mise en place d'une grande compétition sportive entre toutes les planètes, ça a eut un effet très positif sur les mentalités, après le contre-coup de la guerre.

\- T'es drôlement calée, commenta Thran, surpris.

\- Ben tu sais, quand t'as des parents ambassadeurs, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, c'est impossible de ne pas retenir quelques trucs sur l'histoire diplomatique de Zaelion. D'ailleurs, pour l'anecdote, le tir à l'arc est arrivé très près derrière le football.

\- Le tir à l'arc ? » réagit Rocket, bouche-bée.

Sinedd et D'Jok commentèrent l'information de concert, quoique de façon opposée :

« Ça aurait été plutôt cool…

\- Ça aurait été complètement idiot… »

Ils échangèrent un regard éteint mais aucun d'entre eux ne se sentit le cœur d'argumenter.

« Bref, soupira le ténébreux. Tu nous fais un point, Thran ?

\- Si vous évitez de trop déprimer… Pour l'instant, ni Clamp ni moi n'avons trouvé aucune explication quant au dysfonctionnement de l'holotraineur mais on continue de chercher. La Technoïde a refusé de nous aider, je n'ai pas encore contacté le Cercle des Fluides mais je doute qu'ils aient du temps à nous consacrer vu ce qui se passe dans Zaelion actuellement et j'attends que Sonny contacte D'Jok pour voir s'il peut nous fournir des infos.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Et c'est tout.

\- On peut faire quelque chose pour aider ? »

Thran garda le silence une seconde.

« Non. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour aider. »

Sur un dernier regard désolé, il reporta son attention sur ses écrans.


	4. Chapter 4 : Into the Wild

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Merci à l'invité qui m'a laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre 3. Ta review est tombée au bon moment, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées ^^ Ne sois pas trop dur envers Maddox, comme il le dit lui-même, les disparitions sont légions dans Zaelion et il ne peut pas se permettre de donner arbitrairement la priorité à celles qui touchent les Snowkids. Les pirates n'arriveront pas tout de suite, par contre voilà un chapitre sur nos disparus. En espérant que tu continues de trouver ça prometteur._

 _Sinon... Aucune réaction sur le Galactik Tir à l'Arc ? Moi qui espérait des retours enthousiastes :o_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Into the Wild**

Hébété, Micro-Ice ne cessait de lever les yeux vers le sommet de la falaise qu'ils venaient de sauter. Il avait du mal à croire que tout s'était bien passé, que Mei, les enfants, Sharky et lui se trouvaient les deux pieds sur terre, en un seul morceau et en sécurité – pour l'instant, du moins. Pourtant, quand ses pieds avaient quitté le sol, le petit brun s'était vu mourir. Littéralement. L'image de son corps et de celui des quatre enfants qu'ils portaient s'écrasant au sol, s'empalant sur les branches dressées vers le ciel ou se brisant les os un à un en heurtant les arbres de façon répétée s'était imposée à lui avec un réalisme impressionnant. Pendant un instant – un instant terrible où il avait senti son estomac lui remonter dans la gorge – il avait cru qu'il ne réussirait pas à appeler le Souffle, qu'il avait été formaté trop efficacement à ne l'utiliser que pendant les matchs. Puis, avec un soulagement non négligeable, il avait senti son Fluide se réveiller.

Le monde s'était teinté de bleu à la périphérie de son champ de vision, la traction de la gravité s'était allégée, il avait récupéré la main sur la vitesse de sa chute et, il avait toujours du mal à savoir comment mais qu'importe puisque ça avait fonctionné, il était parvenu à protéger ses quatre passagers. Les enfants s'étaient ensuite empressés de s'éloigner et il avait crié à Mei de sauter à son tour. Son amie n'avait pas hésité, sans doute n'en avait-elle pas le temps, elle s'était jetée du promontoire rocheux, les quatre enfants restants et Sharky accrochés à elle comme ils pouvaient. Micro-Ice avait eu l'impression qu'elle s'en sortait mieux que lui. Peut-être parce que Sonja renforçait son Souffle ou parce qu'il tâchait de lui envoyer le sien du bas de la falaise. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait simplement toujours été plus douée que lui et que c'était sans doute une forme de misogynie qui avait poussé Aarch à refuser de la tester en attaque lors de son test d'entrée dans l'équipe… Bref, Mei s'en était parfaitement bien tirée et les espèces de vers géants ne les avaient pas suivis.

Le petit brun se fit violence pour cesser de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux vers les hauteurs. Regarder en arrière ne les avancerait pas beaucoup. Pas quand ce qu'ils avaient devant eux était aussi… Inconnu. Maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté le désert – désert bleu – ils se retrouvaient dans une véritable jungle à la végétation écarlate. Partout devant eux, des troncs tortueux jaillissaient d'un sol tapis de fougères, des lianes tissaient des tyroliennes d'un arbre à un autre et de larges feuilles occultaient le ciel. Des feuilles rouges qui donnait une impression de chaleur alors que, étonnamment, l'air était plutôt frais et légèrement moite.

« Ok, commença lentement Micro-Ice, est-ce que quelqu'un a le moindre début d'idée sur l'endroit où on pourrait se trouver ? »

Des réponses négatives peu énergiques et des haussements d'épaules lui furent adressés par leur assemblée insolite. Micro-Ice n'était pas spécialement renseigné sur la géographie de Zaelion. Il pouvait situer les planètes les plus proches d'Akillian et savait positionner le Genèse Stadium mais c'était à peu près tout. L'enchaînement du désert et de cette jungle lui paraissait étrange, et encore, sans doute davantage à cause de la façon dont il s'y était retrouvé, mais il aurait été bien en peine d'affirmer qu'on ne trouvait pas une myriade de planètes avec cette configuration dans un coin quelconque de la galaxie.

Il soupira. Savoir où ils étaient ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communication pour transmettre leur position de toute façon.

« Puisqu'on a été forcés de se déplacer prématurément, autant commencer tout de suite la recherche d'un point d'eau. »

Il se tourna vers Mei, qui venait de faire cette proposition. Sa coéquipière leur offrait à tous un sourire rassurant et résolu. Pour un peu, Micro-Ice aurait pu en retomber amoureux, mais il se contenta de laisser son admiration pour elle doubler. Non, quintupler.

« Bonne idée, répondit-il. Et on devrait laisser une trace de notre passage ici. »

L'idée venait de s'imposer à lui, il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu ça un jour en zappant sur une émission qui donnait des conseils sur les réactions à avoir quand on était confronté à des situations dangereuses. Le concept l'avait fait rire, à l'époque, il se disait qu'il suffisait de ne pas être stupide et d'éviter de rechercher ce genre de situations. Maintenant que c'était la situation qui l'avait trouvé, bien contre son gré, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir regardé plus longtemps.

« On fait quoi ? demanda Mei. On dessine une flèche sur le sol ?

\- Heu… Je pense que le mieux serait de laisser un objet. »

Ils s'entreregardèrent. Évidemment, le nombre d'objets qu'ils avaient en leur possession n'avait pas augmenté depuis leur inventaire. Ça ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de possibilités.

« Je peux laisser mes lunettes de protection, » proposa Sonja en brandissant l'objet.

Elle les portait généralement de la même manière qu'Ahito, comme un bandeau autour de ses cheveux roux. Micro-Ice avait cru comprendre que ses parents lui avaient imposé de toujours les avoir sur elle, sur la Frontière 17, pour protéger ses yeux et une partie de son visage des conditions climatiques extrêmes.

Le petit brun secoua la tête à l'intention de la fillette.

« Tu ferais mieux de les garder, au moins pour l'instant. Ça peut être utile, comme objet. On va utiliser mon collier, ça ira très bien. »

Tout en parlant, il tira le bijou du col de son maillot d'entraînement. Il s'agissait d'un simple fil de cuir sur lequel étaient enfilée trois imitations de dents de requin.

« Micro-Ice, commença Mei, hésitante, tu es sûr de toi ? J'ai aussi mon élastique, tu sais…

\- Si tu l'abandonnes, tes cheveux vont te gêner, non ? Tu as peur que mon collier ne soit pas assez visible ?

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Je t'ai jamais vu l'enlever… »

Le petit brun tressaillit légèrement mais se reprit vite et adressa un sourire rayonnant à sa coéquipière.

« Ça c'est parce qu'il met mon côté bad boy en lumière ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement une babiole que j'ai depuis tout gamin. Si elle me manque, je trouverai la même dans n'importe quel magasin pour touristes, quand on sera rentré. »

Mei lui sourit tristement et il pouvait dire qu'elle ne l'avait cru qu'à moitié. Ce qu'il choisit d'ignorer. Il tira d'un coup sec sur l'une des dents du collier, ce qui cassa le cordon, la jeta sur le sol et remit les restes de son collier dans sa poche.

« Voilà, comme ça, ça nous fait quatre trucs à laisser pour le grand jeu de piste « Retrouvez les Galactik Kids et leurs chaperons » ! »

Un flash d'appareil photo vint clore abruptement sa tirade.

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je reste un journaliste avant tout, mademoiselle, j'ai une conscience professionnelle. »

D'abord trop ébloui pour assister à ce qui se passait, Micro-Ice essuya ses yeux larmoyants pour enfin voir Mei jeter à Sharky un regard blasé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le paparazzi avait été étrangement raisonnable jusque-là. Il fallait bien que son côté fouille-me – hum, fouineur – reprenne le dessus à un moment où à un autre.

« Vous avez une conscience professionnelle, vous ? s'enquit-elle, agacée. Elle s'exprime comment ? « Tant pis pour la vérité tant que ça rapporte » ?

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! rétorqua le cyclope avec une hauteur parfaitement déplacée. Sachez que je donne de ma personne pour apporter au public des informations de première qualité !

\- Oh, wow, et les parents de Sinedd, on en parle ? »

Les joues de Sharky se teintèrent de taches d'un vert plus foncé que sa couleur de peau habituelle et Micro-Ice supposa que c'était comme ça que les cyclopes rougissaient mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant :

« Je suis une victime, dans cette histoire ! s'exclama-t-il. Ces escrocs m'ont trompé tout autant que n'importe qui d'autre dans la galaxie !

\- Mais bien sûr. Dites plutôt que l'occasion était trop belle pour vérifier leurs dires et risquer de laisser filer une émission aussi lucrative que la réunion d'une star orpheline et de ses parents. »

Cette fois-ci, le journaliste eut la décence de ne pas répondre.

Micro-Ice posa la main sur l'épaule de Mei. Son amie était véritablement furieuse, même si elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas effrayer les enfants. L'escroquerie dont Sinedd avait été victime à cause de Sharky avait été cruelle et avait failli briser leur couple, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point elle devait le mépriser et il était loin de nourrir des sentiments positifs à son égard également, mais le moment était terriblement mal choisi pour régler leurs comptes.

« Laisse, Mei. On sait déjà à quoi s'en tenir avec Sharky. Et même si donner aux enfants un cours sur les techniques de manipulation de la presse est pas inintéressant, on doit d'abord trouver un point d'eau. »

Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser très légèrement sous sa paume mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage.

« En effet. On aura tout le temps de lancer un procès pour escroquerie quand on sera rentrés. »

Sharky avala péniblement sa salive, même si plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident et que Micro-Ice était à peu près sûr que Sinedd avait renoncé à engager des poursuites depuis longtemps. Le ténébreux devait considérer que c'était plus ou moins grâce aux indiscrétions de Sharky qu'il avait retrouvé sa famille. Cependant, comme il venait de le dire lui-même, le temps n'était pas aux réflexions sur la liberté de la presse et ses dérives. Ils devaient trouver de l'eau.

Le petit brun contempla le paysage aux couleurs fauves qui s'étendait devant lui. Il n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée sur comment s'y prendre pour trouver de l'eau. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Mei et ne fut pas vraiment rassuré de la trouver aussi désemparée que lui.

La végétation s'étendait uniformément de tous les côtés. Elle n'était pas exagérément dense et ils devraient pouvoir marcher sans trop de problèmes sur le sol tapissé de fougères couleur fraise, à condition de faire un minimum attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines qui affleuraient. Le tout, c'était de savoir de quel côté partir. Micro-Ice se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance de tourner le dos à une falaise, ça éliminait cinquante pourcents des possibilités…

« Bon, heu… commença-t-il piteusement, prêt à imposer une direction au hasard.

\- Il faut qu'on descende. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kaal, qui venait de parler d'une voix un peu hésitante mais néanmoins exempte de doute. Constatant que personne ne comprenait le bon sens de sa proposition, il ajouta :

« L'eau descend. On aura plus de chance d'en trouver si on descend nous aussi. Après, vu qu'il y a plein de plantes, on devrait toujours s'en sortir avec la condensation sur les feuilles, mais vu qu'on a pas trop ce qu'il faut pour la recueillir… »

Micro-Ice se sentit une poussée d'affection pour le gamin, même s'il ressemblait à un mini-Luûr qui pouvait lui arracher la tête d'un coup de dents.

« Kaal, je te nomme officiellement Expert en survie ! s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement soulagé de pouvoir compter sur les connaissances du Xénon.

\- Heureusement qu'il y a des enfants pour faire le boulot des adultes, » souffla Sylphe à Olukine, largement assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

Micro-Ice pinça les lèvres mais ne releva pas. Il ne savait pas gérer les enfants, c'était désormais un fait prouvé. Le problème, c'est que celui-ci avait raison, Mei comme lui n'avait que peu de ressources pour ce qui était de survivre en pleine nature. Ils avaient bien l'avantage d'être des sportifs de haut niveau, athlétiques, endurants et dotés d'une bonne discipline, ça ne leur était pas d'un grand secours pour assurer le ravitaillement. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que leur coup d'éclat contre les vers géants resterait dans les mémoires et que leurs jeunes protégés leur feraient au moins confiance pour leur servir de garde rapprochée.

« Oh, waouh, super comme remarque, ça, Sylphe, rétorqua subitement Millicent. J'en ai une autre, pour toi, sans les adultes, les enfants auraient sûrement tous finis dans le ventre des chenilles de tout à l'heure. »

Le petit brun fut soufflé. Il réfréna l'envie subite d'aller faire un câlin à la gamine en voyant le garçon à lunettes rougir et se contenta d'un sourire reconnaissant. Peut-être que les enfants n'étaient pas si compliqués, après tout.

« On comptera les points enfants/adultes plus tard, reprit-il avec un enjouement qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment. Pour l'instant, on va suivre le conseil de Kaal. Mais si vous avez des idées pertinentes à partager sur le chemin, on se fera un plaisir de les écouter. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sylphe se renfrogner encore un peu plus et murmurer quelque chose à Olukine, qui eut un petit rire narquois. Cependant, tout sourire quitta son visage, quand il remarqua que Micro-Ice les observait, pour être remplacé par une expression de gêne penaude. Son coup de gueule de tout à l'heure avait laissé des marques, apparemment. Bien qu'il ne se sente pas fier d'avoir perdu son sang-froid, l'attaquant se dit qu'il valait sûrement mieux qu'il fasse un minimum peur à ces deux fortes têtes de toutes évidences persuadées de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde et d'être parfaitement capable de survivre par eux-mêmes dans une forêt perdue sur un monde inconnu.

« Tu passes devant, je fais l'arrière-garde ?

\- Hein, pardon ? »

Plongé dans ses réflexions sur le babysitting safari, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Mei s'était approchée de lui pour lui parler. La brune lui sourit et répéta :

« Pour notre randonnée d'exploration, tu ouvres le chemin et je le ferme, ça te va ? Comme ça les enfants marchent entre nous deux et ils évitent de partir en vadrouille de leur côté pendant qu'on regarde ailleurs.

\- Oh, euh, oui. Oui, bonne idée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Micro-Ice s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il vit le groupe d'enfants qui attendait leur départ.

« Je… t'expliquerai plus tard. Il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche de bouger avant que certains décident de partir en vadrouille, comme tu dis, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Allez les enfants, qui m'aime me suive ! Et si vous m'aimez pas, suivez-moi quand même ! »

Avec finalement assez peu de grommellements – parce qu'ils étaient excités à l'idée de découvrir un nouveau monde ou parce qu'ils espéraient qu'obéir leur donnerait de meilleures chances de rentrer vite chez eux ? – les enfants se mirent docilement en marche derrière Micro-Ice. Après une rapide analyse du terrain, ce dernier partit sur la gauche, du côté où le terrain semblait descendre le plus. Il n'y avait aucun chemin dessiné à travers les fougères et les reliefs du sol, racines saillantes et autres cailloux jaillissants traîtreusement de terre, restaient invisibles à l'œil. Avec la pente comme difficulté supplémentaire, le petit brun ne se sentait pas une démarche très assurée et avançait plutôt lentement. Il sentait dans son dos le regard des enfants, qui piaffaient peut-être d'impatience de ne pas le voir aller plus vite et regrettait que Mei ne soit pas à ses côtés pour mesurer sa vitesse par rapport à la sienne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il risqua un coup d'œil vers l'arrière, persuadé d'avoir à subir les regards déçus et méprisants de ses jeunes pupilles. Au lieu de ça, il les trouva quelques pas derrière lui, levant péniblement leurs petites jambes pour se frayer un passage entre les feuilles écarlates qui jonchaient le sol. Micro-Ice aurait dû se sentir soulagé mais il réalisa d'un seul coup pleinement ce que signifiait le fait d'être l'un des seuls adultes présents. Les Galactik Kids étaient vulnérables. Pas seulement parce qu'ils manquaient d'entraînement ou qu'ils n'avaient pas de « Joker Fluide » à leur disposition en cas de dangers imminents. Ils étaient jeunes, faibles et complètement dépendants de l'appui que Mei et lui pourraient leur donner. C'était une perspective terrifiante.

Décidé à masquer l'angoisse qui venait de fleurir dans sa poitrine, le petit brun fit de nouveau face à la direction qu'ils avaient choisi d'emprunter et se remit à marcher, d'un rythme un peu plus tranquille. À partir de ce moment-là, il se mit à faire beaucoup plus attention aux difficultés que leur opposaient la forêt. Il se retournait régulièrement pour surveiller l'avancement des autres, les attendaient patiemment quand ils prenaient du retard, leur signalait les racines traîtresses et les aidait un à un à se faufiler dans les passages difficiles. En fin de convoi, il voyait de temps en temps Mei encourager gentiment les traînards et s'assurer qu'ils tiennent le rythme. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Pendant un instant, Micro-Ice se demanda si elle et Sinedd avaient déjà parlé d'avoir des enfants, puis il se secoua et reprit son avancée. Ça n'était pas le sujet et ça ne le regardait pas. Et surtout, ça ne l'avancerait à rien de le savoir.

Ils avancèrent un long moment, à un rythme de marche certes faible mais tout de même régulier, à tel point que Micro-Ice sentait la pression monter insidieusement. Si après tout ce temps ils ne voyaient toujours pas le moindre début de source d'eau, allaient-ils réellement en trouver dans les parages ? Ils avaient encore un peu de marge, s'il se souvenait bien des quelques informations qu'il avait un jour obtenues sur le corps humain, on pouvait tenir quelque chose comme trois jours sans boire et, avec un peu de chance, c'était à peu près pareil pour les Xénons et les Xzionniens, mais il se sentirait quand même rassuré de trouver assez vite de quoi boire… Puis, alors qu'il commençait à se sentir vraiment stressé à l'idée de ne pas trouver d'eau avant la tombée de la nuit, il l'entendit. Ce bruit plein de fraicheur qui lui enleva instantanément le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Indiciblement soulagé, il pressa l'allure, avide de se prouver à lui-même qu'il ne rêvait pas ou ne souffrait pas d'une hallucination auditive et, tandis qu'il dépassait une muraille de feuilles rouges, il le vit. Ce large ruban d'eau salvateur qui s'écoulait avec vivacité.

« C'est bon ! s'écria-t-il à la volée. On a de l'eau, tout le monde ! »

Il bondit littéralement jusqu'à la rivière et attendit que le groupe le rejoigne, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Première étape de notre survie en terre inconnue : réussie ! » déclara-t-il en levant le pouce.

Il vit bien Olukine lever les yeux au ciel mais décida qu'il s'en ficher en constatant que la plupart des enfants regardaient l'eau avec un certain soulagement.

« C'était pas d'échapper aux vers géants du désert, la première étape de notre survie ? s'enquit Mei avec un petit rire.

\- Oh, si, tu as raison. Nous avons donc réussi deux étapes.

\- Dites, demanda Ugo d'une petite voix, on… on peut vraiment la boire, cette eau ? »

Le garçonnet rentra les épaules quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et Micro-Ice se dit qu'il aurait sûrement viré à l'écarlate si sa peau sombre ne l'avait pas protégé des changements de couleurs intempestifs. Cependant, timidité mise à part, il posait une question pertinente.

« Eh bien, commença le petit brun en se frottant le menton, c'est de l'eau vive, donc les bactéries ne doivent pas trop pouvoir se développer dedans. Et je ne vois pas de raison de penser qu'elle pourrait être polluée, vu que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est en terrain sauvage. Alors je suppose qu'on peut la boire sans soucis. Qu'en pense notre expert en survie ? »

Kaal haussa les épaules. Ses connaissances avaient leurs limites, apparemment. C'était mauvais signe. Cela dit, le petit brun avait suffisamment confiance en son raisonnement pour consommer cette eau et s'il se trouvait sur un monde où l'eau des rivières n'était pas potable, ils ne feraient pas long feu, donc autant ignorer cette possibilité.

« Ok tout le monde, annonça-t-il, jusque-là, la matinée a été riche en émotions et on a pas mal bougé, alors on va tous se réhydrater immédiatement avant de réfléchir à la suite des opérations.

\- Et si on a pas soif ? »

À en juger par le volume de sa voix, Olukine n'avait pas parlé pour être entendu, de toute évidence, il voulait râler pour râler, y compris seulement pour lui-même, mais Micro-Ice l'avait entendu, justement, et il le scruta intensément, sans sourire, jusqu'à ce que le gamin baisse les yeux en rougissant. Gérer celui-là n'allait définitivement pas être une partie de plaisir.

« Buvez même si vous n'avez pas soif. Rester hydraté c'est important, pas seulement quand on est perdu sur une planète inconnue, tous les sportifs vous le diront. »

Les enfants vinrent s'agenouiller au bord de l'eau pour se désaltérer avec bonne volonté. Mei et Micro-Ice restèrent d'abord debout derrière eux pour s'assurer qu'ils ne basculaient pas dans le courant – Sharky, lui, s'était précipité pour boire également – puis ils profitèrent de l'eau chacun leur tout également. Elle était délicieusement fraiche, peut-être encore plus après l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient ressentie à l'idée de ne pas la trouver suffisamment rapidement. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, avoir trouvé une source d'eau était encore plus stressant pour les deux Snowkids : ils étaient désormais forcés de réfléchir à la suite des opérations. Au regard qu'ils échangèrent en se relevant, le menton ruisselant d'eau, ils en avaient tous les deux parfaitement conscience. À la façon dont les enfants attendaient tous leurs consignes, ils en avaient sûrement conscience également.

« Bon, commença Micro-Ice, en essayant de se montrer aussi sûr de lui que possible. On a paré au plus urgent, on a de l'eau, et on en manquera pas jusqu'à ce qu'on nous retrouve. Mais puisqu'on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'on nous retrouvera, justement, il faut qu'on continue de sécuriser notre environnement. »

Les enfants le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et le petit brun se sentit rougir suite à leur incompréhension manifeste. Il tâcha cependant de conserver un visage sûr de lui et s'expliqua :

« Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'on va se construire un abri. Même s'il ne fait pas froid, ce sera utile si jamais il pleut. »

À condition qu'on arrive à le faire imperméable, pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Micro-Ice n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire maintenant qu'ils avaient paré au plus pressé. Évidemment, il aurait pu proposer de chercher de la nourriture, le problème était qu'il ne savait pas comment déterminer si ce qu'ils pourraient trouver serait comestible ou non. Il avait proposé de construire un abri parce que ça lui semblait une activité ludique qui les occuperait un certain temps, sous un alibi d'utilité. De quoi les laisser reprendre leurs esprits à Mei et lui. D'ailleurs, la brune devait être d'accord avec lui puisqu'elle leva discrètement le pouce à son intention, dans le dos des enfants déjà enthousiasmés par l'idée.

« Qui a déjà construit une cabane, parmi vous ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Eolius, Olukine et Millicent levèrent la main, plutôt contents de sentir qu'on allait leur demander leur avis.

« Et toi, Micro-Ice ?

\- Moi non. On faisait plutôt des forts des neiges, avec D'Jok, quand on était petit.

\- Des forts des neiges ?

\- Des igloos.

\- Comme moi ! »

L'intervention ravie de Sonja les fit sourire mais leur entraînement en construction d'igloos ne leur serait pas d'un grand secours dans cet environnement tropical. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs trois seuls connaisseurs lorsque la voix de Sharky se fit entendre.

« Je vous ferai savoir qu'en ce qui me concerne, la construction de cabane fait partie de mes nombreux talents. »

Mei eut l'air tellement blasée par son intonation suffisante que Micro-Ice ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« C'est bon à savoir, Sharky ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Mais je vous assure que c'est vrai ! répliqua le journaliste, vexé.

\- Oui, oui, on vous croit sans difficulté, acquiesça le petit brun en se calmant difficilement. Allez vous mettre aux côtés de nos trois ingénieurs en chef ! »

Le Cyclope obéit en grommelant et les quatre « experts en cabane » firent face à leur public.

« Alors ? lança Micro-Ice. Par quoi on commence ? »


	5. Chapter 5 : Idées Noires

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Merci à Eryalk, pour son commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. Déjà, je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur le Galactik Tir à l'Arc ! (Non, je ne vous lâcherai pas avec ça) Mais surtout, gentille ? Moi ? Crois-tu ? Allons, allons, ce n'est pas parce que personne ne meurt que tout va bien. Et puis, les abandonnés du Genèse dépriment déjà assez comme ça, il faut bien que ça aille à peu près bien quelque part. Non ? Ce n'est pas la peine ? Très bien, je note... ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Idées Noires**

Sinedd se sentait tourner en rond comme un fauve dans une cage. Comme la plupart des Snowkids, il avait passé la journée à attendre que Thran leur apporte une bonne nouvelle, qui n'était pas arrivée, et maintenant que la nuit – artificielle – tombait sur le Genèse, il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de quitter l'école avant de craquer et de passer gratuitement quelqu'un à tabac pour calmer ses nerfs. En soupirant, il se leva du gradin qui l'avait accueilli presque toute la journée avec la ferme intention de quitter cette pièce à l'atmosphère étouffante. Il sentit bien quelques regards suivre son départ mais personne n'intervint. Ses coéquipiers avaient beau l'avoir accepté, sans Mei pour faire le lien entre eux et lui, il restait une vulgaire pièce rapportée.

La tête basse, il se dirigea vers la porte sans regarder où il allait vraiment. Lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit devant lui, il faillit percuter de plein fouet la personne qui se trouvait immédiatement derrière.

« Pardon ! s'excusa-t-il un peu brutalement, pris par surprise.

\- Sinedd ! Il n'y a pas de mal, je t'en prie. »

Le jeune homme resta interdit lorsqu'il reconnut la mère de Micro-Ice. Sa présence n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la croiser dans l'école. Un peu gauche, il se décala pour les laisser passer, elle et l'homme qui la suivait. De taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs décoiffés de façon comique, les yeux très bleus, Sinedd était sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier, chez lui. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de mettre le doigt dessus, Mana Ice se tourna vers lui :

« D'Jok n'est pas là ?

\- Il est sûrement dans son bureau…

\- Je peux te demander d'aller me le chercher, s'il te plaît ? »

Pris de court, Sinedd acquiesça et la regarda entrer d'un pas décidé dans la salle d'entraînement que les Snowkids et lui monopolisaient depuis le matin. Elle était… incroyablement sûre d'elle. Depuis l'incident, s'il mettait de côté Thran qui était resté occupé et concentré depuis le début, le ténébreux avait l'impression de n'avoir vu que des expressions de désespoir et de dépit, en contradiction totale avec ce qu'il avait juste perçu chez la mère de Micro-Ice. Cette femme avait un mental d'acier. Ils devraient peut-être tous prendre exemple sur elle, à l'avenir…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à fixer la porte derrière laquelle elle venait de disparaître, Sinedd sembla se réveiller et se dirigea enfin vers le bureau de D'Jok. Lorsqu'il entra, après qu'une voix éteinte a répondu aux trois coups qu'il avait frappés sur la porte, il le trouva, la tête dans les mains, en train de fixer son holophone. Le ténébreux hésita à parler. Il n'était pas exactement la meilleure personne pour réagir correctement à cette vision. Cela dit, la mère de Micro-Ice lui avait simplement demandé d'aller chercher le rouquin, pas de lui rendre le sourire avant…

« Mana Ice est en salle d'entraînement. Elle voulait te voir. »

Il vit clairement D'Jok blanchir mais choisit de ne pas relever et attendit qu'il se lève pour repartir avec lui, curieux de savoir ce que la serveuse comptait dire. Le trajet vers la salle d'entraînement se fit dans un silence relatif, si l'on excluait le bruit des phalanges du rouquin, qu'il faisait nerveusement craquer, doigt après doigt. Ce qui commençait à sérieusement agacer Sinedd. Ils étaient tous inquiets, ils avaient tous des êtres chers potentiellement en danger suite au dysfonctionnement, D'Jok n'avait pas le droit de se poser en victime plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Alors il ferait mieux de se calmer très vite, sinon le prochain os qui craquerait serait celui de son nez.

Puis, sans prévenir, son ressentiment fut remplacé par de la culpabilité. Ils étaient tous inquiets mais D'Jok était le seul à devoir gérer le côté juridique de l'histoire, après tout. Si les Snowkids risquaient fort d'être mis en cause également, pénalement ils ne risquaient rien. Et n'avaient pas à répondre aux avocats des parents.

Sinedd soupira en secouant la tête. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec sa propre famille, inutile de se torturer en pensant à celles des autres… victimes. Il fut soulagé de pousser la porte de la salle d'entraînement, pour échapper à ses pensées.

Dans cette dernière, Mana Ice était debout, au centre de la pièce, et faisait face aux Snowkids, l'homme inconnu planté gauchement à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers eux en les entendant entrer et leur sourit chaleureusement.

« D'Jok, Sinedd, vous êtes là, c'est parfait, commença-t-elle d'un ton décidé. Bien, les Snowkids, je vous présente le docteur Emung Darin. »

Avec un temps de retard, comme s'il avait oublié qu'on allait parler de lui, l'homme leva la main pour adresser un signe à la cantonade.

« Le docteur Darin est spécialisé dans la détection de Fluide. Ses travaux ont notamment été d'une grande aide lors de la catastrophe d'Akillian, pour retrouver les disparus. »

La nouvelle fit son effet. En moins d'une seconde, la morosité ambiante fut remplacée par un espoir, timide mais bien réel, d'avoir enfin une piste pour retrouver les victimes du dysfonctionnement de l'holotraineur. Tia fut la première à exprimer leur surprise à tous :

« Mais vous… vous ne travaillez pas avec la Technoïde ? Ou le Cercle des Fluides ?

\- Moi ? Non, je ne suis pas resté très longtemps chez la Technoïde, apparemment je négligeais trop les consignes organisationnelles. »

Suite à cette réponse faite d'un ton pensif, Sinedd crut voir Mana Ice réprimer un éclat de rire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se pencher sur sa réaction puisque Thran poursuivit sans attendre :

« Ils ne vous ont pas réquisitionné quand même, avec ce qui se passe ?

\- Ce qui se passe ? demanda innocemment l'homme.

\- Oui, les perturbations dans les Fluides.

\- Des perturbations ? »

Son visage donna l'impression d'être illuminé par l'intérêt mais la serveuse lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes, le visage de marbre. D'abord surpris, il la regarda sans comprendre, puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Oui, en effet, ces perturbations ne sont pas importantes pour l'instant, je dois d'abord retrouver Micro-Ice. »

C'est de l'entendre prononcer lui-même le prénom du petit brun qui permit à Sinedd de faire le lien. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus, il n'y avait pas fait attention jusque-là et ne l'aurait probablement pas fait du tout s'il n'avait fait que croiser ce docteur Darin mais, maintenant qu'il l'entendait parler de Micro-Ice, la ressemblance devenait flagrante. Il jeta un regard en coin aux autres Snowkids et les vit aussi ahuris que lui. D'ailleurs, voir D'Jok la bouche ouverte lui permit de se rendre compte que sa propre mâchoire était également béante et il s'empressa de la refermer. Il avait toujours pensé que le père de Micro-Ice était mort. Ou à la rigueur qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître et s'était tiré sans laisser d'adresse. Certainement pas qu'il s'agissait d'un scientifique paumé un peu trop passionné par son travail. Et de toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul.

Thran fut le premier à se reprendre, peut-être parce qu'il était le plus à-même de réagir à ce que venait de dire le docteur :

« Parfait, toutes les mains sont bonnes à prendre. En plus, la détection des Fluides est une compétence que je n'avais pas réussi à récupérer ! De quoi vous avez besoin ?

\- D'un satellite Vanelle détecteur de Fluides, d'un système d'analyse des Fluides Turomide quatrième génération, d'un casque d'analyse neuronal Adoma VI et d'un supercalculateur quantique pour les analyses et les calculs. »

Sinedd n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un seul de ces éléments et, à en juger par la tête de Thran, c'était probablement parce qu'ils étaient soit très chers, soit très rares, voire probablement les deux. Heureusement pour eux tous, Mana Ice poussa un profond soupir avant d'énoncer :

« Emung, on ne te demande pas ce que tu vas utiliser mais ce que tu as besoin qu'on te fournisse.

\- Oh ! Il me faut des échantillons de Fluide des disparus, ou a minima, des analyses de leur Fluide.

\- Vous avez déjà tout le reste ? demanda Thran, interloqué.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

La réponse innocente laissa le défenseur bouche-bée mais la mère de Micro-Ice, apparemment habituée à ce type d'échanges très lacunaire, prit sur elle de remplir les blancs :

« Emung étudie le Souffle d'Akillian depuis la catastrophe. Avec les financements de recherches, son laboratoire a eu le temps d'acquérir quelques perles.

\- Mais… à quoi peut bien vous servir un satellite Vanelle pour étudier le Fluide de la planète sur laquelle vous vous trouvez ? questionna encore Thran, un peu perdu.

\- Un satellite permet de relever des données très intéressantes sur les émanations de Fluide d'une planète, et quand on recherche des disparus, il offre une vision d'ensemble non négligeable. Évidemment, ici on ne saura pas vers où le diriger… »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, pensif, avant d'enchaîner :

« Et à quoi va vous servir le casque Adoma pour détecter le Fluide de gens qui ont déjà disparu ?

\- Ça ? C'est pour mettre en évidence les paternes d'ondes. Même si nous ne maîtrisons pas de Fluide, la cartographie de nos ondes cérébrales à Mana et moi devrait nous aider à filtrer les perturbations pour repérer le Souffle de Micro-Ice.

\- Vous voulez dire que si une personne de la même famille que les enfants a maîtrisé son Fluide, vous pourrez les retrouver plus facilement ? releva immédiatement Thran.

\- Oui, évidemment. Enfin, si l'enfant concerné maîtrise aussi le Fluide. Et le dégage. »

Sinedd n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, peu intéressé par tous ces détails techniques qui ne le concernaient pas. Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était le moment où le docteur leur annoncerait en combien de temps il pourrait retrouver les enfants. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi Thran le regardait soudain avec un sourire ravi et se sentit comme un élève pris la main dans le sac par son professeur alors qu'il a décroché du cours depuis vingt minutes.

« Sinedd est le frère de Sonja, l'une des fillettes disparues, expliqua alors le geek au docteur Darin. Il maîtrise le Souffle et Sonja peut l'utiliser aussi, et plutôt bien, même.

\- Très bien, très bien, ça va nous faire gagner du temps. »

Le ténébreux eut l'impression qu'on desserrait un étau qui l'oppressait depuis la disparition. Ils avaient vraiment une piste pour retrouver les enfants. Mieux, il pouvait être utile pour retrouver Sonja. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il allait pleurer de soulagement. Puis Rocket posa la question qui faisait mal :

« Excusez-moi, mais… commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Et si Sonja n'utilise pas son Fluide ?

\- Dans ce cas, répondit spontanément le scientifique, sans penser une seconde qu'il devrait peut-être faire preuve de tact, nous ne pourrons la détecter que si elle est suffisamment proche. À vrai dire, sans aucune idée de la direction et de la distance où nos disparus se trouvent maintenant, il est possible que ma méthode ne donne rien du tout. D'autant que nous ne savons même pas si – »

Il s'interrompit suite au coup de coude que lui assena Mana Ice mais le mal était déjà fait. Le maigre espoir qu'avait ressenti les Snowkids venaient déjà de s'évanouir et sa phrase en suspend leur donnait des sueurs froides.

« Si quoi ? demanda D'Jok d'une voix blanche.

\- Si… ils sont tous… vivants… » répondit le professeur, hésitant devant le regard furieux de la serveuse.

Sinedd envisagea de partir. Immédiatement. De claquer la porte de l'Académie derrière lui et de se mettre à courir droit devant pour une durée indéterminée. Sur le coup de tête provoqué par cette supposition insupportable, qu'il avait réussi à ne même pas envisager jusque-là. Si personne n'avait rien dit, il aurait sûrement fini par le faire. Peut-être même qu'il n'aurait pas été le seul, à en juger par les expressions d'horreur qui étaient apparues autour de lui. Cependant, Thran prit encore sur lui de relativiser la situation avec sa voix calme et son sang-froid inaltérable.

« Supposer le pire ne nous avancera à rien, énonça-t-il simplement. Et interdiction de désespérer. On a plusieurs pistes qui s'offrent à nous pour les recherches et les compétences du docteur Darin sont une chance pour nous de faire un grand pas en avant. Quand est-ce que vous pouvez commencer à travailler, monsieur ?

\- Tout de suite, je suppose ? La majeure partie de mon équipement est encore en transit mais je peux déjà commencer à récupérer et traiter les données que vous avez.

\- Ok, super, installez-vous sur le poste qui vous plaît, D'Jok, tu peux récupérer tout ce que tu as sur le physique des enfants ?

\- Euh, oui. Oui, bien sûr.

\- Sinedd ? »

Le ténébreux sursauta. En train d'observer le rouquin qui se dirigeait vers une console de commande, il n'avait pas vu le défenseur se tourner vers lui et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole.

« Tu te sens prêt pour une session d'holotraineur ? On sera plus à-même d'obtenir exactement ce dont on a besoin si le docteur Darin te demande directement ce qu'il veut. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en serrant les dents. Tout en ayant conscience d'être totalement injuste, il commençait à en avoir marre du calme décidé de son coéquipier. Il aurait bien aimé le voir, si Ahito avait fait partie des disparus. Sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas eu autant de superbe à leur étaler à la figure.

Il ressassa ces idées noires en allant récupérer un maillot d'entraînement et une tenue plus adaptée mais, quand il revint et qu'il vit Thran batailler avec un Clamp visiblement au bout du rouleau, il se sentit une nouvelle fois submergé par la culpabilité. Le geek se démenait plus qu'eux tous pour retrouver les enfants, Mei et Micro-Ice, il se forçait à garder la tête froide et à chercher des solutions, alors que la seule personne capable de lui apporter le soutien technique dont il avait besoin était apparemment sur le point de craquer nerveusement, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de lui en vouloir de se montrer aussi solide.

Franchement déprimé, Sinedd se dit qu'il ne méritait pas un soutien pareil dans cette histoire. Qu'il n'avait pas la mentalité qu'il fallait pour faire partie des Snowkids.

Qu'il n'avait pas la mentalité qu'il fallait pour faire partie de n'importe quelle équipe.

Le regard sombre, le visage fermé, il vint s'installer au milieu de la salle d'entraînement de l'Académie. Il attendait de voir les panneaux blancs se refermer autour de lui et le masquer aux regards lorsque Tia poussa une exclamation paniquée :

« Thran, attends ! »

L'interpellé figea son geste de validation et lui adressa un regard surpris.

« Utiliser l'holotraineur est dangereux ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si Sinedd disparaît aussi ? »

Sinedd eut l'impression que son cœur ratait un battement. Disparaître aussi. Si seulement ça pouvait arriver. Si seulement il pouvait rejoindre Sonja et Mei et ne plus avoir à vivre dans l'angoisse et l'incertitude de ce qui avait pu leur arriver. Il repoussa la pensée fugace de ses parents, qui perdraient alors leurs deux enfants. Mais, encore une fois, on vint détruire ses espoirs :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tia, celui-là c'est le nôtre. J'ai demandé à Clamp de l'amener à l'Académie pour qu'on puisse comparer les données issues de notre holotraineur habituel et de l'holotraineur modifié qui a causé l'incident. »

La capitaine rougit et balbutia quelque chose comme quoi elle aurait dû se douter qu'il avait prévu le coup et lui faire confiance, et Thran lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de terminer sa saisie de commande. Les panneaux se refermèrent enfin autour de Sinedd, le laissant seul et coupé du monde.

Presque coupé du monde.

« _Allo ? Vous m'entendez, jeune homme ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il m'entend ? Oui ? Ah bon, d'accord._ »

Ce type était complètement anormal. S'il l'avait rencontré quand il était adolescent et qu'il avait fait de Micro-Ice sa tête de turc favorite, Sinedd se serait probablement beaucoup inspiré des particularités de son père pour le faire souffrir.

« _Commencez à courir, s'il vous plaît._ »

Sinedd fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Si ce n'était que ça, ils auraient pu récupérer leurs données d'entraînement.

« Faites comme si vous étiez poursuivi. »

Thran dut poser la question qui lui était venu, puisque le docteur prit subitement la peine de s'expliquer, avec ce ton de celui qui vient de se rappeler de quelque chose :

« Oui, heu, plus vous serez proche de l'état d'esprit que peuvent avoir nos disparus, plus les données cognitives auront de chance d'être exploitables efficacement. Évidemment, la poursuite n'est qu'une supposition… »

Le ventre de Sinedd se serra. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, Sonja et Mei fuyaient pour leur vie, et lui il était là, à écouter les demandes d'un scientifique complètement à l'ouest.

Il se mit à courir, sur un tapis de course probablement modélisé par Thran pour l'occasion. De plus en plus vite. Avec de plus en plus de rage. Il sentit la présence grondante de son Fluide se manifester dans sa poitrine et gorger tout son corps jusqu'à s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau. Rapidement, il fut baigné de lueurs bleues éblouissantes.

Il devait être proche de l'état d'esprit de Sonja. Elle devait se sentir perdue, effrayée. Quelle bonne nouvelle, que tous ces sentiments résument parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

Il expulsa davantage de Souffle, presque avec violence.

Il était perdu. Quelle était sa place, dans cette famille nouvellement retrouvée qu'il n'osait pas encore considérer comme la sienne, malgré tout ce que ses parents pouvaient lui dire ? Quelle était sa place dans cette équipe où il n'était proche que de Mei ?

Les dents serrées, il accéléra encore sa course, au point de voir des trainées noirâtres à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

Il était effrayé. Et si Sonja et Mei ne revenait jamais ? Si ses parents finissaient par se rendre compte que c'était bien par sa faute que Sonja s'était retrouvée dans cet holotraineur ? S'ils en arrivaient à penser que leur vie était finalement meilleure avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent ?

Il accéléra encore la cadence, focalisé sur le fait qu'il devait dégager autant de Fluide que possible. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il n'avait plus de vision périphérique. Il voulait en finir avec cet exercice idiot qui le laissait seul avec lui-même.

Il faillit s'étaler en ne sentant plus le sol défiler sous ses pas.

Hébété, haletant, il baissa les yeux sur le sol vert. Il n'était plus sur le tapis de course. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui permit de constater que ce dernier se trouvait plusieurs mètres derrière lui. D'abord empli d'incompréhension, Sinedd dirigea à nouveau le regard vers ses pieds. Autour desquels des rubans de fumée noire achevaient de se déliter. Le Smog. Il avait utilisé le Smog. Même quelque chose d'aussi basique qu'utiliser son Fluide natal, il était incapable de le faire pour retrouver Sonja.

« _Sinedd, est-ce que ça –_

\- Arrête l'holotraineur, Thran. »

Avant même que les parois ne se délitent autour de lui, Sinedd se mit à marcher. Lorsqu'il redécouvrit enfin la salle d'entraînement, il rectifia légèrement sa course pour se diriger vers la porte. Il refusa de tourner la tête en direction des autres et pressa sensiblement le pas quand l'un d'entre eux prononça son nom. Il se mit même à courir en devinant un mouvement sur sa gauche.

En un rien de temps, il sortit de la pièce, puis de l'Académie, et se retrouva à courir comme un dératé dans les rues du Genèse. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il ne voulait pas entendre les paroles de réconfort creuses qu'allaient lui offrir les Snowkids. Il n'était pas leur ami. Il n'appartenait pas à leur monde. Il était seul. Il l'avait toujours été.

Lorsque, épuisé par sa course, il se remit enfin à faire attention à l'endroit où le portait ses pas, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était inconsciemment dirigé vers le Genèse Stadium. Rien d'étonnant à ça, le stade était un passage obligé pour lui, dès qu'il venait sur l'étoile de fer. Le seul endroit où il se sentait à sa place.

Étonnamment, les joueurs pouvaient y accéder à tout moment, sans restriction. Il s'en était rendu compte lors de sa première Cup, quand il avait lancé ce stupide défi à D'Jok pour qu'ils sachent une bonne fois pour toutes lequel d'entre eux était le meilleur. Il avait fait une crise de Smog avant la fin et ils avaient dû en rester à un score égal. Puis D'Jok avait gagné trois Cup et lui aucune. Enfin si, une. En jouant en tant que remplaçant chez les Snowkids. En défense.

Plus par la force de l'habitude que par réelle envie, le jeune homme emprunta une nacelle pour se rendre sur le terrain-même. Tandis que son véhicule tournoyait paresseusement au-dessus de la surface de plexiglas vert bouteille, il se demandait ce qu'il fichait ici. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait, de se remémorer ses victoires fugaces, quand il n'avait jamais réussi à remporter la plus importante d'entre elles ? Finalement, rien n'avait changé, il était toujours le paria, incapable de s'intégrer. Le fait qu'il ait quitté les Shadows prouvait bien assez qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui, de toute façon.

Il descendit de la nacelle et foula le terrain d'un pas lourd, tout en posant un regard morne sur les gradins vides. Aussi vide que son cercle d'amis. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Mei et Sonja disparaissent ? Mei était son seul soutien pour s'intégrer chez les Snowkids et seule la présence de Sonja atténuait la peur panique qu'il ressentait encore à l'idée d'être seul avec sa famille.

Embourbé dans ses sombres pensées, Sinedd releva brusquement la tête en entendant une nacelle se mettre de nouveau en route pour rejoindre le terrain. Plein de culpabilité et de colère, il la fusilla du regard tout le temps qu'elle mit pour descendre, une boule d'angoisse au creux du ventre à l'idée qu'on pouvait venir lui parler.

Décidé à n'offrir qu'un silence buté au probable Snowkid qui se présenterait, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise en découvrant l'occupant du véhicule :

« Fulmugus ?

\- Bonjour Sinedd. »

Le capitaine de l'équipe des Shadows venait de poser le pied sur le terrain, à quelques mètres de lui. Son salut avait été chaleureux, mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir angoissé, et ce n'était ni à cause de la voix particulièrement désagréable des habitants de l'archipel Shadow, ni à cause de leur apparence de squelette animé.

« Qu…est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. »

La réponse le laissa sonné, il ne voyait aucune raison pour que Fulmugus s'inquiète de son sort.

« Comment je… Quoi ?

\- On a reçu un appel des Snowkids, tout à l'heure. Ils nous ont dit que tu avais disparu depuis plusieurs heures et ils espéraient que tu nous avais contacté. Pour qu'ils prennent la peine de nous joindre, on a vite compris qu'il y avait un problème. Après ça, le stade était l'hypothèse la plus probable pour te retrouver. »

Sinedd sentit qu'il rougissait. Il ne comprenait pas la raison qui avait poussé Fulmugus à venir.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, nous sommes là pour toi, Sinedd. »

La phrase fut comme un coup au ventre.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna le Shadow.

\- Je vous ai trahis ! éclata-t-il, rongé par la culpabilité. Dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, j'ai quitté l'équipe sans un regard en arrière ! »

Au début, Sinedd n'osa pas regarder Fulmugus, mais quand il eut enfin le courage de lui jeter un regard fugace, il eut la surprise de le trouver à la fois déconcerté et compatissant.

« Personne ne te reproche d'avoir quitté l'équipe, déclara-t-il finalement. Évidemment, on a regretté ton départ mais on comprend tous que rejoindre les doubles-champions de la galaxie est une opportunité assez exceptionnelle. Si je suis tout à fait honnête, je dois bien t'avouer que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les transferts en cours de Cup sont autorisés, mais au-delà de ce détail, je comprends pourquoi tu as accepté. Et puis, reprendre ton Fluide d'origine, c'est mieux pour toi. Même si on arrivait à te traiter, on a tous bien vu que tu n'étais jamais totalement à l'abri d'une crise d'intolérance au Smog. »

Le jeune homme se raidit légèrement. Enfermé dans ses remords, il avait déjà effacé le fait que les humains n'étaient jamais cent pour cent compatibles avec le Smog.

« Et puis, reprit le Shadow pour briser le silence naissant, tu nous as dit en face que tu changeais d'équipe. Ça reste le plus important pour moi. »

Sinedd se surprit à sourire. Il se souvenait à quel point Fulmugus avait trouvé incorrect la façon dont Mei avait annoncé son départ aux Snowkids, pour la compétition de Paradisia. Il ne l'avait pas directement dit à la jeune femme, mais les Shadows l'avait entendu ressasser l'événement pendant des semaines. C'était peut-être bien pour ça que le ténébreux avait mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils soient les premiers avertis de sa décision.

Il n'aurait pas parié dessus quelques minutes plus tôt, mais le jeune devait reconnaître que les paroles de son ancien capitaine l'avaient un peu calmé. Lorsque Fulmugus l'invita à remonter sur la plateforme, en lui disant qu'il ferait sans doute mieux de ne pas trop tarder pour rentrer, il accepta sans faire d'histoire. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à y croire, mais entendre que les Shadows ne lui tenaient pas rigueur de sa défection lui enlevait un poids sur l'estomac. Il saurait se contenter de ça pour éviter de totalement sombrer dans la dépression.

Ils quittèrent la nacelle en silence, tandis que Sinedd pensait que la discussion s'arrêterait là et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à remercier Fulmugus de s'être déplacer avant de repartir à l'Académie, la tête basse, mais lorsqu'ils débouchèrent devant l'accès aux vestiaires, il se trouva face à l'équipe des Shadows au grand complet, qui l'attendait l'air inquiet.

Le capitaine se tourna vers lui avec un sourire timide qui convenait mal à sa morphologie.

« Écoute Sinedd, je sais qu'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider actuellement, mais on est tous là pour toi si tu as besoin de soutien. »

Une violente sensation de chaleur emplit la poitrine du jeune homme. Il n'était pas seul, finalement. Il ne l'avait jamais été.


	6. Chapter 6 : Survivalisme

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Merci à Eryalk et Alyssa pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre 5. Eryalk, contente que le traitement psychologique de Sinedd t'ait plu. La psychologie des personnages est le point central de cette fanfic, finalement. Je me suis laissée avoir par mes automatismes, j'aime trop utiliser l'intrigue comme prétexte pour creuser ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens pour changer de schéma ;) Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi il parle d'opéra, la réponse se trouve dans mon OS sur le Mei/Sinedd, De l'Azur à l'Indigo. Alyssa, oupsie pour mon erreur ! Il faudra que je pense à aller la corriger tant que mon fichier n'est pas périmé ! (Sérieusement, ffnet a le pire fonctionnement possible pour les corrections faites à posteriori, c'est tellement peu pratique que la plupart du temps je laisse tomber…) Pour ce qui est de la publication mensuelle… Disons qu'on se rapproche du moment où elle sera abandonnée :/ Le chapitre 7 n'est écrit qu'aux trois, il sera fini pour le mois prochain, bien sûr, mais ça décale d'autant l'écriture du 8, donc à force… Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. En tout cas, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que ça durera._

 _Pour finir cette note d'auteur, le titre de ce chapitre, Survivalisme, désigne en gros le fait de se préparer à un effondrement de la société ou à une catastrophe naturelle, d'où le fait d'apprendre des techniques de survie en pleine nature. Je ne suis pas du tout une experte, les réflexes de Mei et Micro-Ice dérive de mon propre bon sens, et tout ce que dit Kaal vient généralement de recherches internet. Il y a sûrement des choses à reprendre, mais comme aucun de mes personnages n'est expert, tout va bien._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Survivalisme**

Mei devait reconnaître qu'elle était assez impressionnée. Honnêtement, elle pensait que la construction d'une cabane ne serait qu'un moyen d'occuper le temps et que l'activité se solderait par une espèce de tipi bancale qui aurait menacé de s'effondrer à tout moment, pourtant le résultat était là : un toit l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus imperméable, fixé au sommet de quatre piliers apparemment bien stables, qui surmontait un matelas de feuilles bien rembourré. Elle n'était pas tout-à-fait sûre des murs, qui tenaient du rideau de feuilles et qui lui donnaient l'impression de risquer facilement de s'envoler, mais au-delà de ça, elle saluait sincèrement les directives qu'Eolius, Olukine et Millicent avait pu leur donner. Même Sharky – et se l'avouer l'embêtait vraiment – n'avait pas été totalement inutile et avait apporté sa pierre à l'édifice.

« Bravo, tout le monde ! finit-elle par déclarer avec ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire encourageant. Vous avez fait du beau boulot, on devrait réussir à bien dormir, cette nuit ! »

Dormir. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir dormir dans cette jungle, toujours sans aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour qu'ils arrivent ici. Sa gorge se serra. Est-ce que les autres allaient réussir à les retrouver ? Combien de temps allaient-ils devoir compter sur leurs maigres connaissances en survie avant que ça n'arrive ? Est-ce que ça allait seulement arriver ?

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas manger, avant ? »

Coupé dans son élan de déprime, Mei échangea un coup d'œil inquiet avec Micro-Ice. Eolius venait de poser la question d'une voix hésitante, et tous les Galactik Kids levaient désormais vers eux des regards pleins d'espoir. La jeune femme elle-même devait bien reconnaître qu'elle souffrait de la faim depuis déjà un bon moment, bien qu'elle ait fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser jusque-là. Elle osait à peine imaginer l'état de Micro-Ice. Son camarade avait beau être petit, il mangeait autant que D'Jok et Rocket réunis.

« C'est que… » commença-t-elle, gênée.

Jusqu'à présent, elle et Micro-Ice s'étaient montrés plutôt transparents avec leurs protégés, mais pouvaient-ils réellement leur avouer qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout comment trouver de la nourriture et encore moins savoir si elle était comestible ?

« Ils ont raison, Mei, la coupa le petit brun, autant essayer de chercher à manger. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va devoir attendre, et je doute que se laisser mourir de faim soit une bonne idée. En plus, d'après mon estomac, on a au moins sauté deux repas, là. C'est pas une bonne idée, de s'affaiblir autant, j'en suis sûr. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, angoissée, mais finit par acquiescer. Malheureusement, il avait raison, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient devoir attendre.

« On a qu'à essayer de ramasser des fruits autour d'ici, poursuivit Micro-Ice. Pour l'instant, personne ne mange rien. On réfléchira tous ensemble à ce qui nous paraît comestible quand on aura tout ramené ici. »

Il s'apprêtait apparemment à donner le signal du départ lorsque Kaal ouvrit la bouche :

« Je… heu… Je peux peut-être fabriquer des collets… pour… chasser…

\- Vraiment ? C'est génial ! »

L'enthousiasme avec lequel lui répondit l'attaquant sembla le rasséréner, Mei sourit en notant son soulagement.

« On a qu'à faire deux groupes, proposa-t-elle. Un qui explorera les environs avec Micro-Ice pour trouver des plantes à priori comestibles, et un autre qui apprendra à fabriquer des collets et qui ira les poser plus loin du camp. »

Les têtes se hochèrent avec ardeur et les deux groupes se constituèrent rapidement. Olukine et Sylphe imposèrent presque de rester pour apprendre à fabriquer des pièges, de même que Sharky, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas envie d'avoir à remarcher tout de suite. Millicent, qui avait également manifesté son intérêt parmi les premiers, faillit se résigner devant cette liste d' « indésirables », mais resta finalement en constatant que ce serait le groupe que Mei prendrait en charge. Ce qui laissait Eolius, Sonja, Rochelle et Ugo pour partir en exploration avec Micro-Ice. Un groupe plus calme, malgré l'hyperactivité sous-jacente de la rouquine. Un groupe que la défenseure aurait préféré encadrer, mais elle craignait un peu de laisser Micro-Ice seul avec Olukine. Elle pouvait prendre sur elle et supporter Sharky quelques temps pour éviter à son ami d'avoir une nouvelle fois à cadrer les fortes têtes.

Sur un dernier signe de la main, la moitié de leur groupe s'enfonça donc derrière les rideaux de feuilles rouges tandis que Mei et ses pupilles attendaient les recommandations de Kaal.

« Déjà, il nous faut de la corde, commença-t-il immédiatement. Des lianes, ou des trucs comme ça. N'importe quoi qui serait flexible, fin et pas trop fragile. Les tiges des fougères pourraient faire l'affaire si on n'arrive pas à les casser en tirant dessus.

\- Ben tiens, et si on arrive pas à les casser, on les récupère comment ? »

Le jeune Xénon fixa Olukine quelques secondes, impassible, et le sourire narquois de l'autre pâlit un peu.

« Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir une minute, tu les déterres ? » rétorqua-t-il alors, acide.

Puis il se désintéressa de son camarade et commença à désigner les différents éléments qu'ils pourraient utiliser en fait de corde. En peu de temps, leur petit groupe avait rassemblé une provision raisonnable de matériaux hétéroclite : des tiges de fougères, effectivement, quelques branches très fines, mais Kaal les jugea trop peu flexibles, et des bandes d'écorce filandreuse arrachée des arbres. Il les fit ensuite asseoir en cercle autour de leur butin et invita tout le monde à prendre une corde ou assimilé.

« Ok, alors d'abord, vous prenez l'une des extrémités de la corde et vous faites une petite boucle. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être grande, il faut juste qu'on puisse refaire passer la corde dedans après et qu'elle puisse coulisser facilement. Voilà, donc vous faites la boucle et vous nouez bien de façon à ce qu'elle ne se défasse pas. Puis vous faites passer l'autre extrémité de la corde dedans, surtout, ne serrez pas. C'est notre nœud coulant, il se serrera tout seul sous le poids de l'animal. Après, ce qui va être important c'est l'endroit où on va poser le piège, mais le nœud coulant en lui-même, il est fini.

\- C'est tout ? murmura Sylphe sans prendre la peine d'être réellement discret. C'est nul… »

Mei vit le jeune Xénon lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle-même pinçait les lèvres. Elle attendait presque avec impatience le moment où il verrait un petit animal bien vivant pris dans son piège pour le voir perdre sa superbe, mais outre sa propre culpabilité de se réjouir du potentiel traumatisme d'un gamin, elle craignait un peu de le découvrir parfaitement à l'aise à l'idée de dépecer une pauvre bête. Alors qu'elle, si jamais elle attrapait réellement quelque chose… Elle se secoua et reprit la fabrique de ses collets. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la fin leurs cordages et que Kaal annonce qu'il pouvait passer à l'étape suivante.

Leurs collets en main, ils s'éloignèrent de leur campement. Mei prit soin de laisser des traces pour qu'ils retrouvent facilement leur chemin, pour le moment elle ne voyait rien de pire que d'être perdue avec une moitié du groupe, à essayer désespérément de retrouver Micro-Ice et la deuxième moitié. Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps, cependant, juste assez pour ne pas être trop proches de l'endroit où ils allaient dormir, histoire de ne pas attirer de prédateurs avec les potentielles proies qu'ils pourraient attraper. L'un de leurs nœuds coulants à la main, le Xénon reprit ses explications :

« Voilà, alors maintenant, vous accrochez le collet de façon à ce que le bas de la boucle soit quinze à vingt centimètres au-dessus du sol. Pour ça, soit vous profitez d'une branche basse, soit vous fabriquez vous-même ce qu'il faut en maintenant une branche sur deux autres bouts de bois. Si une bête passe à travers le nœud, il va se refermer automatiquement avec son poids et elle sera coincée.

\- Euh, Kaal… »

Millicent avait levé la main pour poser sa question, mais elle la baissa un peu vite en rougissant, gênée de s'être laissée emportée par l'habitude.

« Pourquoi une bête passerait dans le nœud ? demanda-t-elle quand même, apparemment dubitative. Elles ont tout l'espace qu'il faut pour passer, non ? On compte seulement sur la chance ?

\- Non, il faut faire attention à l'endroit où on les place, effectivement. Il faut chercher des traces de pattes sur le sol ou des passages étroits. Et ne pas hésiter à tendre des bouts de bois autour pour faire un effet d'entonnoir autour du collet. »

La fillette jeta un regard en coin à Mei, comme indécise, et cette dernière réalisa qu'elle se laissait beaucoup trop porter par le pauvre Kaal. C'était elle l'adulte, si elle voulait garder les enfants sous contrôle, il fallait qu'elle le montre. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour Kaal et Millicent, mais quelque chose lui disait que Sylphe et Olukine ne seraient pas dociles très longtemps si elle n'affirmait pas son commandement.

« Vous avez entendu notre expert en survie ? commença-t-elle d'une voix décidée. On va commencer par chercher des traces tous ensemble, comme ça Kaal pourra nous montrer à tous comment positionner les pièges, puis on ira chacun poser les nôtres, en restant à portée de voix, d'accord ? Alors on y va. »

Étonnamment – et au grand agacement de Mei – ce fut Sharky qui vit des traces en premier et il ne se priva pas d'en faire des gorges chaudes. La défenseure hésita très sérieusement à lui en coller une, mais l'évidente lassitude des enfants à son égard le calma suffisamment vite pour qu'elle n'ait pas à lutter trop longtemps contre son tout nouveau penchant pour la violence. D'autant que Kaal se mettait déjà à l'ouvrage au-dessus des traces et qu'elle tenait à être attentive. Il n'y avait pas de branche basse autour de l'endroit repéré par Sharky, aussi le garçon planta-t-il deux morceaux de bois épais dans le sol pour fixer un troisième à leur sommet, parallèle au sol. Quand il eut terminé, la boucle pendait comme il l'avait expliqué, prête à se refermer sur le premier animal imprudent. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas là et fixa de nouvelle branche en diagonal, sur les côtés de sa construction, pour réduire encore l'espace autour de la boucle.

« Voilà, conclut-il après s'être assuré de la stabilité de son montage. Évidemment, les animaux peuvent toujours passer autour du piège, mais à voir les traces, ils ont l'habitude de passer par là, donc on peut espérer que ça marchera…

\- Eh ben, espérons qu'on soit vite secouru, se moqua Olukine. Parce que si on doit compter sur ce piège mal fichu pour manger, on est pas rendu ! »

Mei vit parfaitement clairement le tressaillement de Kaal. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait. Il faisait de son mieux pour se souvenir de toutes les méthodes qu'appliquaient son peuple pour survivre à leur environnement particulier, mais il vivait une grande partie du temps sur le Genèse, où il n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire appel à ces compétences. Elle fronça les sourcils, Olukine commençait à disputer le prix du pire sale gosse à Sharky. Le Cyclope n'avait pas la maturité nécessaire pour qu'elle le compte parmi les adultes.

« Merci pour cette remarque constructive, Olukine, finit-elle par dire, glaciale. Mais je me permettrai de te signaler que grâce à Kaal, on peut au moins compter sur quelque chose. »

Le gamin fit la moue, apparemment peu convaincu, mais il s'abstint de faire un autre commentaire. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle gueulante lui ferait du bien. Celle de Micro-Ice avait eu l'air de faire effet…

Mei retint un soupir et adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait encourageant à Kaal avant d'inciter l'ensemble de sa petite troupe à aller poser leurs pièges rudimentaires. Elle-même, elle était loin d'être sûre de leur efficacité, mais ils avaient le mérite de les occuper et rien que pour ça elle était déjà sincèrement reconnaissante envers Kaal.

La manœuvre les occupa quelques temps, puis, une fois qu'ils eurent mis en place l'intégralité de leurs nœuds coulants, ils rebroussèrent chemin en direction du campement. Mei fermait la marche, ses petits protégés avaient apparemment bien repéré le trajet jusqu'à leur abri rudimentaire et le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas l'observer l'arrangeait. Elle redoutait le moment où il leur faudrait prendre une décision quant à la nourriture. Même si Micro-Ice et son groupe ramenaient des fruits, même si leurs pièges fonctionnaient et qu'ils attrapaient des animaux, qu'est-ce qui leur permettrait de déterminer qu'ils pouvaient manger sans risque ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis autant de choses en place pour trouver de la nourriture, à quel point pouvaient-ils dire aux enfants que ce n'était pas raisonnable de manger ? Pendant combien de temps pouvaient-ils jeûner sans se mettre en danger en devenant trop faibles ?

Toute à ses réflexions, elle pensait que son groupe rentrerait en premier sur le camp et qu'elle devrait trouver un moyen d'occuper les enfants en attendant le retour de Micro-Ice, mais elle aperçut avec surprise le petit brun leur faire des grands signes au milieu des feuilles rougeâtres.

« Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? s'étonna Mei lorsqu'ils les eurent finalement rejoints.

\- Comme tu vois, répondit son ami avec un immense sourire. On a trouvé plein de fruits un peu partout en contrebas, regarde. »

Il lui désigna un point sur le côté de leur abri et Mei découvrit effectivement une pile d'objets plus ou moins sphériques, dans des tons allant du vert au noir. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Micro-Ice et, malgré le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté son visage, elle sut qu'il était aussi inquiet qu'elle à l'idée de manger ce qu'il pourrait trouver sur cette planète.

« Et vous ? enchaîna-t-il immédiatement, apparemment peu désireux de s'attarder sur ses angoisses. Vous nous ramenez des protéines ?

\- Ça ne saurait tarder, figure-toi ! Nos pièges sont en place.

\- Tant mieux. C'est que j'ai besoin de beaucoup manger, moi !

\- Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu espères grandir, peut-être ? »

Micro-Ice répondit à sa taquinerie en lui tirant la langue, avant de se tourner vers les enfants qui s'étaient attroupés un peu plus loin.

« Sonja a proposé qu'on essaie de faire du feu, en vous attendant, expliqua-t-il. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, mais on ne s'en est pas encore très bien sorti, depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tu avais une idée de comment faire ? s'étonna Mei.

\- Oulah, ne sois pas impressionnée, j'ai juste brainstormé avec Eolius sur nos vagues souvenirs de cette émission de téléréalité de survie qui passe chaque année, j'ai encore oublié son nom… Je crois qu'Ugo la regarde aussi, mais il est très peu intervenu. Lui et Rochelle sont vraiment super timides. Enfin bref, on essaie d'appliquer ce dont on se souvenait, mais pour l'instant ça ne marche pas. »

Malgré ce que pouvait dire Micro-Ice, Mei était impressionnée. Si on lui avait demandé comment faire du feu, elle aurait probablement bafouillé en parlant de silex à frapper l'un contre l'autre, sans grande conviction, mais l'installation autour de laquelle s'entassaient les enfants n'avaient rien à voir. Ils avaient fait un petit tas de brindilles et de paille et Eolius frottait un bâton de bois dans une branche creuse.

« Avec la friction, on est sensé augmenter la température et… enflammer les brindilles… Un truc comme ça… Ouais, y a peu de chance que ça marche, vu à quel point on est approximatifs. Surtout si je laisse les enfants s'en charger, ils n'iront jamais assez vite. Mais bon, ça les occupe… »

Ça les occupe. Mei soupira silencieusement avant de presser brièvement l'épaule de son camarade.

« Haut-les-cœurs, Micro-Ice. Nous avons un abri, une source d'eau, des réserves de nourriture peut-être comestible, et aucun de nos protégés ne menace de filer à l'anglaise, même parmi les plus dissipés. Le stage de survie intensive aurait pu commencer plus mal. »

Le petit brun éclata de rire et Mei sentit le nœud dans son ventre se desserrer légèrement. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule, dans cette épreuve.

« Laissez faire les personnes compétentes, les enfants ! »

La voix désagréable de Sharky venait de claironner haut et fort tandis qu'il prenait des mains d'Eolius leur briquet artisanal. Le visage de Mei se ferma immédiatement.

« Dis-moi, Micro-Ice, est-ce que c'est mal de ma part, de vraiment espérer de tout mon cœur que Sharky n'arrive à rien et se ridiculise ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne.

\- Ben, là tout de suite, on n'a pas un besoin vital de faire du feu. Mais je te trouve bien peu patiente, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Thran a pourtant dit qu'il n'avait pas été si horrible, quand il s'était retrouvé coincé avec lui sur Paradisia.

\- Ça c'est parce que Thran possède une capacité hors du commun à garder son calme.

\- Ha ha, pas faux. »

Soudain, peut-être parce que Mei souhaitait très fort que ça arrive, Sharky mit trop d'ardeur dans son mouvement et trouva le moyen de glisser en avant et de s'étaler en envoyant valdinguer dans tous les sens les divers éléments qu'il manipulait. La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire en coin en entendant les enfants râler devant son incompétence. Cependant, Micro-Ice la tira de son petit moment de bonheur.

« Dis Mei, ça te va si on est honnêtes avec les enfants au sujet de la nourriture ?

\- Honnêtes ? Tu veux dire si on leur explique qu'on ne sait pas si manger ce qu'on a pu récupérer est sans risque ? »

Son camarade hocha la tête, l'air plein d'appréhension quant à sa réponse.

« Je sais bien qu'on doit tout faire pour les protéger, reprit-il comme s'il ressentait le besoin de se justifier. Que c'est nous les adultes et qu'on devrait leur épargner un maximum de stress et faire comme si tout allait forcément bien se passer, mais… je me vois pas leur mentir…

\- Tu sais Micro-Ice, répondit la jeune femme en soupirant, je pense qu'ils se rendent tous compte qu'on est pas plus avancés qu'eux sur la situation. Faire comme si tout allait forcément bien se passer, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. Je doute qu'ils nous croient de toute façon, si on essaie de leur dire que ce sera le cas. Je suis d'accord avec toi, être honnêtes avec eux c'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. »

Le sourire que lui renvoya le petit brun était plein de soulagement. Il ne tressaillit presque pas quand elle ajouta, en baissant les yeux :

« Enfin, honnêtes… Tâchons au moins de leur faire croire qu'on est confiants dans nos chances de nous en sortir…

\- Tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Avec cet environnement inconnu ? Un groupe d'enfants sur les bras ? Sans la moindre idée de ce qu'on peut manger, ou même de si l'eau est réellement potable ? Sans savoir ce qui est arrivé aux autres ? Non. Non, je ne suis pas vraiment confiante. »

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, en regardant sombrement ses pieds, mais lorsque leva la tête pour croiser le regard triste de Micro-Ice, elle sentit la culpabilité lui serrer le ventre.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû te dire ça…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il immédiatement. Je préfère que tu me l'aies dit. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, auquel il répondit avec un clin d'œil :

« À défaut d'être honnête avec les enfants, je tiens à ce que tu le sois avec moi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Micro-Ice avait vraiment un don pour dédramatiser les situations. Alors qu'il n'avait rien dit pour la rassurer, Mei se sentait légèrement rassurée.

« On va leur parler, du coup ?

\- Ouais, allons-y. Mieux vaut ne pas trop attendre, des fois que l'un d'entre eux craque sur un fruit en douce. »

Sur ces mots, ils s'avancèrent d'un même pas en direction du groupe, toujours occupé à houspiller Sharky.

« Les enfants ? commença Micro-Ice. On voudrait vous parler de quelque chose, Mei et moi. »

Les huit petites têtes se tournèrent immédiatement dans leur direction, et Sharky en profita pour se relever et s'épousseter loin des regards.

« C'est à propos des réserves de nourriture qu'on a pu faire jusque-là. On a bien vu que la forêt ne manque pas de fruits et, grâce aux collets de Kaal, on arriverait peut-être à obtenir des protéines aussi. Le problème, c'est que nous sommes sur un monde totalement inconnu, nous n'avons donc aucun moyen de savoir si ce que nous avons récolté est comestible.

\- Génial, donc on a fait tout ça pour rien ! » s'exclama Sylphe en levant les yeux au ciel.

Micro-Ice fronça les sourcils et Mei vit Olukine pâlir légèrement aux côtés de son ami toujours provocateur. Le coup de gueule faisait toujours effet, mais pas sur tout le monde, malheureusement. Ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur, en revanche, ce fut de constater l'exaspération commune de Kaal et Millicent, qui fut appuyée par l'intervention de Sonja :

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, apparemment sincèrement surprise. Tu aurais préféré rester assis à ne rien faire, à abandonner avant d'essayer ? Moi je trouve ça bien d'avoir fait des réserves pour ensuite pouvoir décider quoi faire, et je trouve ça encore mieux que Micro-Ice et Mei me disent clairement ce qui se passe et me demande mon avis. »

Tandis que la majeure partie des enfants acquiesçait (et que Sylphe changeait de couleur pour prendre une jolie teinte incarnate), la jeune femme ressentit une envie subite d'aller presser sa future belle-sœur contre son cœur.

« Si on… »

Rochelle venait de commencer une phrase d'une toute petite voix, qui s'étrangla instantanément quand le groupe se tourna vers elle. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte bleue marine tandis que sa timidité naturelle la rendait muette. Pendant un instant horriblement gênant pour tout le monde – sauf peut-être pour Sylphe, qui pouvait reprendre contenance tranquillement grâce à la diversion – elle ne parvint pas à parler, puis elle avala péniblement sa salive et termina sa phrase :

« Si on attrape des animaux grâce aux pièges de Kaal, on pourra peut-être voir s'ils veulent bien manger ? »

Mei s'apprêtait à acquiescer avec enthousiasme, mais elle vit Kaal secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Les collets sont censés tuer l'animal grâce à son propre poids, s'il est pris dedans. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il sera tellement terrifié qu'il refusera la nourriture, surtout si elle a notre odeur sur elle. »

Le visage de Rochelle prit une couleur encore un peu plus sombre, qu'il dut remarquer puisqu'il enchaîna un peu trop rapidement :

« Mais observer les animaux est une très bonne idée ! Ils vivent ici, ils savent sûrement ce qui est comestible !

\- On ne sait pas si on peut les manger eux, rétorqua Olukine en levant les yeux au ciel, pourquoi est-ce qu'on pourrait manger ce qu'ils mangent ? »

Le Xénon resta sans réponse, tout comme l'ensemble de leur assemblée, jusqu'à ce que Micro-Ice reprennent la parole :

« La question est insoluble, en effet. Manger ce qu'on trouve ici sera forcément risqué. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : on ne mange rien aujourd'hui, on attend de voir si on reçoit des nouvelles du Genèse. Si demain il ne s'est rien passé de nouveau, je testerai un fruit, et si je vais bien en fin de journée, on prendra un premier repas léger, et si tout le monde va bien le lendemain, on augmentera les doses. Ça va à tout le monde ?

\- Non ! »

L'exclamation de Mei le laissa bouche-bée.

« Non ? reprit-il, incrédule.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser prendre ce risque ! Je suis plus grande que toi, si c'est du poison, je le supporterai mieux.

\- De quoi ? Mais d'où tu sors ça ? s'exclama-t-il, complètement ahuri.

\- Ça paraît juste logique, une histoire de… de métabolisme. Comme pour l'alcool.

\- Ouais, enfin l'alcool fait quand même effet sur les grands, hein. Et puis c'est complètement con, comme argument, t'es toute maigre ! Ton métabolisme vaut pas mieux que le mien ! »

Les deux Snowkids s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, jusqu'à ce que Mei se résigne à un compromis :

« Ok. On tirera au sort celui qui tentera le premier aliment, puis on alternera, ça te va ? »

Micro-Ice fit la moue, apparemment guère enchanté à l'idée de la laisser lui damer le pion et se mettre en danger, mais il finit par hocher la tête en signe de reddition.

« Très bien, on a qu'à faire comme ça. »

Puis il se tourna vers les enfants et annonça :

« Bon, je sais qu'il y a encore de la lumière, mais elle commence à baisser, et on s'est réveillé alors qu'il faisait encore sombre, alors on doit pouvoir supposer qu'on a fait une bonne journée. Et de toute façon, avec tout ce qu'on a accompli aujourd'hui, nous coucher tôt nous fera pas de mal. Je sais que dormir le ventre vide sera pas très facile, mais ça reste ce qu'on a de mieux à faire pour passer le temps, alors prenez une des grandes feuilles qu'on a posé à côté des provisions et allez vous allonger sous l'abri, ok ? »

Il y eut bien quelques grommellements qui défendaient l'absence de fatigue, mais les enfants obéirent quand même sans trop d'histoire et ramassèrent tour à tour une des feuilles dont il venait de parler. Mei supposa que le groupe de cueillette de Micro-Ice avait jugé bon de les ramasser.

« Ça te va si je prends le premier tour de garde ? lui demanda le petit brun.

\- Des tours de garde ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu… tu penses que c'est nécessaire ? »

Il haussa les épaules :

« J'espère que non mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, pas vrai ? Et puis ça nous habituera quand il faudra surveiller le feu toute la nuit. »

Mei lui adressa un sourire pâle. Tandis qu'il s'installait dos au camp, elle récupéra à son tour une feuille et commença à se diriger vers l'abri avant de changer d'avis et de le rejoindre.

« Un peu de compagnie ? proposa-t-elle en réponse à son interrogation muette.

\- Tant que tu ne te couches pas trop tard, répondit-il, taquin. Il paraît que le manque de sommeil, c'est mauvais pour la peau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il éclatait de rire, avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés sur l'espèce que gros rocher couvert de mousse rouge qu'il avait élu comme siège.

« Micro-Ice ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, tout à l'heure ?

\- Tout à l'heure ?

\- Quand on s'est mis en marche dans la forêt ? Je t'ai dit que je prenais l'arrière-garde et tu as fait une drôle de tête. Et quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi, tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerais plus tard.

\- Oh ! Oui ! Non, c'était pas vraiment important ! C'est juste qu'à ce moment-là, je voulais… enfin, j'espérais pouvoir prendre un peu d'avance et… Parler avec toi… Pour mettre un plan d'attaque au point, quoi. »

D'abord trop surprise pour réagir, la brune ne put retenir un éclat de rire en entendant la fin de l'aveu.

« Un plan d'attaque ? releva-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi ! rétorqua Micro-Ice en lui tirant la langue. Une stratégie, si tu préfères. Pour décider quoi faire et quelle conduite avoir envers les enfants. »

Il laissa sa voix mourir et Mei lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Son ami l'impressionnait. Il restait rassurant et capable de détendre l'atmosphère devant les Galactik Kids. Il se posait comme un adulte à qui faire confiance tout en leur montrant qu'il prenait en considération leur avis, avec une facilité et une aisance incroyable, et pourtant, maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle réalisait qu'il était encore plus terrifié que ce qu'elle avait cru jusque-là. Presqu'aussi terrifié qu'elle.

Elle se sentait touchée qu'il la laisse le voir.

« Micro-Ice, dit-elle doucement, tu sais, si on m'avait demandé de décider, c'est pas forcément toi que j'aurais choisi pour une situation pareille, mais au final, je suis contente que tu sois avec moi.

\- Ouais, répondit-il en lui souriant. C'est pareil pour moi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Thran ?

\- Thran.

\- Mais bon.

\- Ouais. C'est sûrement qu'il soit du côté de ceux qui nous cherchent.

\- Ouais. »

Au bout d'un court silence, Mei murmura :

« J'espère qu'ils vont tous bien. »

La réponse qu'il lui offrit ne fut pas tout à fait celle qu'elle attendait :

« Mei… regarde ! »


	7. Chapter 7 : Rouge Sanguin

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nouvelle couverture, yay ! Un immense merci à Eryalk qui m'a aidé pour la couleur et qui a vraiment fait un truc super. C'est quand même drôlement moins terne maintenant._

 _Pas grand chose à dire de plus pour introduire ce chapitre, si ce n'est que le 8 est environ écrit aux deux-tiers. J'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire cette fanfic, en ce moment, le rythme ralentit de plus en plus. Enfin bon, elle avance quand même tranquillement sur son petit bout de chemin._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **Rouge Sanguin**

« Je vous assure que nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé et retrouver vos enfants. Malheureusement, je n'ai encore aucun élément à vous communiquer, mais je – »

D'Jok éloigna le combiné de son oreille lorsque la mère désespérée qu'il avait au bout du fil se remit à hurler qu'il n'était qu'un incompétent et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui confier son fils. Le rouquin réprima un soupir en baissant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort, elle, comme les autres parents, lui avait confié son enfant et elle devait maintenant faire face à la possibilité de ne plus jamais le revoir. Si lui crier dessus la soulageait un tant soit peu, ce n'était peut-être pas si cher payé pour alléger le poids de son erreur.

Au bout d'une longue diatribe vindicative qu'il ne parvint pas à interrompre, elle l'informa qu'elle lui enverrait son avocat et lui raccrocha au nez. C'était la troisième à lui faire la même promesse. Et son père à lui qui n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles… D'Jok eut soudain envie de se laisser tomber sur son bureau pour fondre en larmes. Si au moins il pouvait faire quelque chose d'utile, comme Thran, ou même Sinedd, qui était dans l'holotraineur depuis la première heure pour fournir des données au père de Micro-Ice. Il ne savait pas ce que les Shadows lui avaient dit, mais il aurait bien pris la même chose : le Smog ne s'était pas remanifesté une seule fois depuis sa fugue éclair de la veille et Sinedd semblait regonflé à bloc. Alors que lui… Il faisait vraiment son possible pour suivre le conseil de Thran et prendre le temps de se reposer, il s'en serait bien trop voulu de s'effondrer et de laisser les autres gérer l'enfer administratif et juridique qu'était devenu l'Académie, mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux… Il se demandait vraiment s'il était le seul à faire des cauchemars. Le problème, c'est que Micro-Ice aurait été le seul à qui il aurait osé en parler. Et Micro-Ice avait disparu. Parce qu'il avait accepté de lui donner un coup de main pour son école de foot.

Sur un coup de tête subit, le rouquin se leva brutalement de sa chaise. S'il restait une minute de plus seul dans son bureau, il allait exploser. Thran avait sûrement besoin de se concentrer, mais D'Jok avait absolument besoin de l'entendre dire qu'ils avaient avancé depuis la veille. Même d'une façon anecdotique.

Il parcourut les couloirs de l'Académie d'un pas décidé, son holophone serré dans sa main. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à s'empêcher très longtemps de le balancer contre un mur à la prochaine sonnerie, mais il n'avait pas encore totalement perdu l'espoir que le prochain appel soit de son père, alors autant retarder encore un peu le moment où il deviendrait injoignable. Cela dit, il n'avait pas besoin d'holophone pour demander à Thran où lui et le père de son meilleur ami – sorti de nulle part après des années à l'avoir supposé mort – en étaient. Sans attendre, il poussa la porte de la salle d'entraînement.

Les Snowkids qui n'avaient pas disparus dans les limbes suite au dysfonctionnement de l'holotraineur étaient tous dans la pièce. Thran derrière ses écrans, Ahito et Mark assis côte-à-côte, l'air concentrés sur un holophone, Tia les yeux rivés sur une large holotablette, Rocket les bras autour d'elle, penché sur l'outil aussi mais l'air totalement déconnecté, et Sinedd invisible, enfermé dans le cube de l'holotraineur. À eux s'ajoutait Clamp, le teint toujours plus cireux à chaque fois que D'Jok le voyait, qui fixait des écrans mais ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression de les voir, le docteur Darin, qui donnait des instructions à Sinedd, et Mana-Ice, debout, l'air très calme derrière lui, qui le rappelait à l'ordre de temps en temps.

« Thran… commença le rouquin, en constatant que son arrivée ne faisait réagir personne, ce dont il se contentait d'ailleurs très bien.

\- Ah, D'Jok, salut, comment tu te sens ?

\- C'est une vraie question ? »

Le regard désapprobateur que lui lança Thran lui fit regretter sa réponse blasée, mais lorsque le défenseur reprit la parole, ce fut pourtant de son habituel ton posé, la voix vierge de tout reproche.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à dire pour l'instant, Clamp et moi on en est toujours au même point. Par contre, le docteur Darin aura bientôt fini avec Sinedd, et j'ai demandé à Tia de regarder les vidéos de surveillance de l'Académie. Je ne peux pas prendre le temps de me concentrer dessus et puisqu'elle voulait se rendre utile, ça m'évitera de développer un script pour le cas hypothétique où il y aurait quelque chose à voir. Et… Tu devrais aller voir mon frère. Il… Mijote un truc. Je crois. »

D'Jok lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais Thran se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de replonger le nez dans ses lignes de codes. Le rouquin n'insista pas. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, le marasme de son inquiétude et de sa déprime était égayé par une pointe de curiosité. Habituellement, Ahito était plutôt du genre à soutenir son jumeau qu'à être proactif. Le fait qu'il « mijote un truc » de lui-même avait de quoi susciter la surprise d'un de ses plus vieux amis. Intrigué, il s'approcha.

« Salut les gars, » commença-t-il en arrivant à hauteur des deux garçons penchés sur leur holophone.

Ahito lui répondit distraitement sans lever la tête, ce qui le surpris un peu. En revanche, Mark prit la peine de le regarder longuement avant de se désintéresser de lui, sans prononcer un mot. D'abord étonné et blessé par la froideur de son ami, D'Jok rougit en se rappelant des derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés. Ils ne s'étaient pas réadressé la parole depuis ce qu'il avait dit sur Team Paradisia. Passés ses balbutiements penauds, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de venir s'excuser.

« Vous faites… quoi… ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- J'attends des nouvelles importantes. Et Mark me surveille pour pas que je m'endorme.

\- Quel… genre de nouvelles ?

\- Avec un peu de chance, tu le sauras bientôt. »

Ahito répondait d'un ton détaché, pas rébarbatif mais pas encourageant non plus. En fait, il avait plutôt l'air tendu, ce qui ne rassurait pas D'Jok. Et à côté de ça, il avait presque l'impression de sentir l'animosité de Mark émaner de son corps. Il commençait à regretter d'être sorti de son bureau.

Il savait qu'il était en tort, il savait que tout ce qui se passait était de sa faute, que c'était son école, donc son problème, et qu'il avait déjà énormément de chance de pouvoir compter sur ses amis pour l'aider à le régler. Et il savait qu'il avait vraiment blessé Mark, qu'il aurait dû faire beaucoup plus attention à ses paroles et prendre un peu en compte ses sentiments, avant d'enterrer Team Paradisia comme il l'avait fait. Seulement, Micro-Ice avait disparu. Son meilleur ami, son frère, avait disparu. Par sa faute. Et, peu importe à quel point il se détestait pour ressentir ça, il aurait vraiment aimé que ses amis restants prennent un peu la peine de le réconforter.

« Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? »

La question agressive de Mark le fit sursauter. Ce dernier n'avait pas pris la peine de le regarder pour la poser.

« Je… »

D'Jok sentit ses yeux commencer à le brûler. Il crut voir Ahito donner un coup de coude au milieu de terrain, mais il voyait un peu trouble et n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Cela dit, ce fut sûrement pour cette raison que Mark se décida à lever la tête vers lui. Le rouquin se prit son regard haineux de plein fouet. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour essayer de s'excuser ou de reprendre son souffle, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais, à sa grande surprise, l'expression de Mark s'adoucit la première.

« Merde Jok, je… Je suis désolé… »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. D'Jok n'était pas sûr que surenchérir sur les « je suis désolé » soit la meilleure chose à faire. En même temps, Mark avait fait le premier pas alors que c'était lui qui avait commis la première faute, est-ce que rester sur la réserve n'était pas encore pire ?

« Sérieusement, les gars, vous vous connaissez depuis quoi ? Quinze ans ? C'est si dur que ça de passer l'éponge sur un moment où vous vous êtes conduit comme deux abrutis ? Allez D'Jok, dis-lui que toi aussi t'es désolé, qu'il arrête de faire sa tête des mauvais jours et se rappelle que vous êtes potes même si t'es roux. »

L'intervention laissa les deux garçons bouche-bée. Leur silence poussa le narcoleptique à lever les yeux de son holophone pour leur jeter un regard blasé et D'Jok sentit le coin de ses lèvres le tirailler. Il se tourna vers Mark, pour obéir sagement à l'injonction d'Ahito tant que le fou-rire nerveux qui le menaçait n'avait pas encore remporté sa victoire par KO, mais il trouva son ami la bouche bizarrement tordue. Et il éclata le premier lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Secoué par des éclats de rire incontrôlables, il remarqua rapidement que Mark avait cédé lui aussi, tandis qu'Ahito essayait de leur faire les gros yeux mais semblait davantage occupé à se retenir de rire également. La situation n'avait rien de drôle, pourtant. À l'extrême rigueur, D'Jok pouvait reconnaître qu'il était un peu soulagé de voir que Mark passerait finalement l'éponge sur ses paroles malheureuses, mais c'était tout. Il n'était pas amusé, il n'était pas joyeux, il n'était pas plein d'espoir. S'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire, c'était uniquement à cause de la tension qu'il avait accumulée. S'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire, c'était parce qu'il s'interdisait de pleurer.

Parce que la situation était absurde. Parce que parmi toutes les personnes qui auraient pu disparaître, il avait fallu que le sort choisisse les enfants sous sa charge, son meilleur ami depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne et… Mei.

Il parvint à reprendre son souffle au bout d'un moment assez long. En face de lui, Mark haletait légèrement alors qu'Ahito avait reporté son attention sur son holophone. Un rapide coup d'œil dans les gradins lui permis de voir les sourires un peu timides de Tia et Rocket, qui semblaient avoir très bien compris la nature de leur fou-rire. D'Jok ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait mieux, mais au moins, lorsqu'il posa de nouveau les yeux sur Mark, il parvint à s'interdire d'hésiter :

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit sur Team Paradisia. Tu as raison, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et je n'ai pas tenu compte des personnes pour qui elles pouvaient compter. J'avais juste Mei… et Micro-Ice, en tête, et j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Excuse-moi.

\- Oulah, arrête les violons, j'ai compris ! »

Mark lui donna l'impression de vouloir cacher son malaise derrière un trait d'humour bancale, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir fait prendre une telle ampleur à la situation. D'Jok sourit et s'apprêta à lui tendre la main, mais une exclamation d'Ahito le coupa dans son élan :

« Tout le monde se tait, ça va commencer ! Je réquisitionne l'holotélé, merci ! »

D'après les réactions que D'Jok pouvait voir dans la pièce, il n'était pas le seul que l'intervention subite d'Ahito laissait complètement ahuri, Thran lui-même semblait un peu surpris par son coup d'éclat. Cependant, le narcoleptique ne prêta aucune attention aux regards interrogatifs dont il était la cible et alluma d'autorité l'holotélé présente dans la pièce pour afficher en grand le visage de Callie Misty, la journaliste d'origine akillienne qui devait plus ou moins sa carrière intergalactique à l'apparition des Snowkids.

« … _ffet, Nork, le sort de Team Paradisia n'avait laissé personne indifférent dans Zaelion, et c'est avec une certaine excitation que j'assiste à cette conférence de presse retransmise en direct, censée informer les citoyens des derniers développements quant à la santé de ces jeunes femmes qui avait su émouvoir la galaxie toute entière._ »

D'Jok entendit très clairement l'exclamation de surprise que poussa Mark à la mention de Team Paradisia, mais ne s'attarda pas sur sa réaction. Alors c'était avec Callie qu'Ahito avait échangé des messages jusque-là ? Mais pourquoi ? Si la nouvelle concernait Nina8, il aurait pu simplement en parler à leur ami, sans passer par toute cette mise en scène.

« … _erçoit le Duc Maddox qui s'avance à la tribune._ »

À l'écran, l'image changea pour remplacer la tignasse framboise de la journaliste par le visage imposant du chef de la Technoïde. D'Jok serra instinctivement les poings.

« _Bonjour à tous, je vous remercie de vous être déplacé aussi nombreux pour l'annonce que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, la Technoïde tient à accompagner chaque citoyen de Zaelion dans les épreuves que la vie lui impose. Depuis la création de notre conglomérat, nous avons mis nos technologies au service de tous afin de toujours tout faire pour rendre la galaxie meilleure, à toutes les échelles._

 _Aussi, lorsque la tragédie a frappé l'équipe de courageuse jeunes femmes qu'était Team Paradisia, la Technoïde a tout mis en œuvre pour les aider à retrouver une vie normale. Et j'ai aujourd'hui le plaisir de vous annoncer notre succès._

 _Mesdames et Messieurs, Team Paradisia !_ »

Sous les yeux ébahis de D'Jok, tandis que la foule de journalistes invitée par Maddox pour assurer sa propagande applaudissait à tout rompre, les sept jeunes femmes qui avaient constitué l'équipe finaliste contre les Snowkids lors de la dernière Cup montaient une à une sur la tribune pour rejoindre un Duc apparemment très content de lui. Elles étaient toutes là, resplendissantes, des sourires rayonnants plaqués sur leur visages peut-être juste un peu fatigués, à adresser des grands signes à la foule.

Le rouquin avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Alors on en était là ? Maddox leur refusait l'aide de la Technoïde, et préférait réparer une bande d'hypocrites ambitieuses qui avaient choisi d'aider un maniaque à prendre le contrôle de la galaxie ? Plutôt que de rechercher des enfants innocents perdus dans la galaxie ? Il ne se rendit compte de ses dents serrées à en grincer que lorsque la voix de Tia le sortit de sa transe :

« C'est super, Mark ! » s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie pour lui.

Rappelé brutalement à l'ordre, D'Jok se tourna vers son ami pour lui sourire. Il était presque sûr qu'il offrait plus une grimace qu'autre chose, mais heureusement pour lui Mark n'était pas vraiment en état de s'en rendre compte. Les yeux brillants, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, il fixait l'écran, comme en transe.

« Si vous avez aimé la mise en bouche, attendez donc le plat principal. »

Des regards curieux se tournèrent vers un Ahito taquin, avant de reporter leur attention sur la conférence de presse. Sans qu'ils y prêtent attention, les journalistes avaient commencé à faire pleuvoir leurs questions sur les sept jeunes femmes et le Duc, bouffi d'orgueil, à leur côté. D'Jok n'avait pas vraiment envie de suivre l'étalage de congratulations en train de se dérouler, mais si le narcoleptique avait insisté pour qu'ils soient attentifs, il devait y avoir une raison.

« _Callie Misty, d'Arkadia News. J'ai une question pour vous, Duc. Compte tenu des ressources scientifiques nouvellement libérées suite à la conclusion des soins apportés aux jeunes femmes de Team Paradisia, allez-vous en rediriger une partie pour aider à retrouver les huit enfants disparus aux côtés de Mei et Micro-Ice, lors du dernier entraînement des Galactik Kids ?_ »

Pour la défense de Maddox, D'Jok devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait à peine eu l'air déstabilisé, malgré le gros plan de la caméra. Contrairement à lui-même, qui devait encore une fois donner l'impression d'essayer de gober les mouches.

« _En effet, répondit alors le Duc. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas mettre tous les moyens que nous souhaiterions sur cette affaire compte tenu de la menace que pose actuellement les Fluides. Mais à défaut de quantité, l'un de nos meilleurs éléments va être mis à la disposition des Snowkids. Il s'agit du docteur en informatique à l'origine de la guérison de nos paradisiennes._ »

La conférence de presse ne s'attarda pas sur ce point, les journalistes se battaient comme des lions pour avoir leur part du gâteau et la plupart d'entre eux semblaient penser que des nouvelles de Team Paradisia ferait plus d'audimat que la recherche des Galactik Kids. Cependant, la salle d'entraînement de l'Académie avait déjà eu les informations qu'elle attendait.

« Espèce de petit fourbe, attaqua Thran, avec un sourire en coin à l'intention de son frère. Alors comme ça, on complote avec Callie ?

\- Je n'ai fait que suivre ton exemple, » rétorqua le narcoleptique, taquin.

Avec un sourire un peu fatigué, D'Jok se remémora leurs qualifications dans l'équipe d'Aarch, plusieurs années plus tôt. Thran avait prévenu la presse, ce qui avait permis d'une part de désamorcer l'attaque de la pègre locale contre le _fils prodigue_ dont le retour n'était pas bien vu par tout le monde, et d'autre part de lancer la carrière de Callie.

« Joli coup, Ahito, se força-t-il à commenter. Et je suis content pour toi, Mark. »

Son ami lui retourna un sourire fiévreux, mais rayonnant. C'était sans doute une bonne chose, qu'il n'ait plus vraiment les pieds sur terre, sinon leur réconciliation n'aurait peut-être pas durée très longtemps.

« Content pour Mark ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La voix légèrement essoufflée de Sinedd, qui était enfin libéré de l'holotraineur, crispa D'Jok, mais il s'obligea à lui sourire.

« Ahito t'expliquera. Moi je vais vous laisser. J'ai… encore pas mal de trucs à faire.

\- Ok, bon courage, répondit Thran. Pense à te reposer, quand même. »

Au sourire compatissant qu'il lui offrit, D'Jok comprit qu'il avait deviné le fond de sa pensée. Qu'une seule personne supplémentaire n'avait rien d'une victoire. Qu'il en voulait à Mark d'être heureux quand Micro-Ice et Mei, et les enfants, étaient toujours perdus quelque part dans la galaxie. Qu'il devait sortir tout de suite de cette pièce s'il ne voulait pas se mettre à hurler. Voir que son ami ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son manque d'empathie, qu'il essayait même de le réconforter, aurait dû le réjouir. Ça le mit juste très mal à l'aise. Il n'attendit pas plus pour fuir la salle d'entraînement.

Même la suite des coups de fil accusateurs, accompagnée d'un appel proprement déprimant des avocats de l'Académie, ne lui parut pas aussi difficile à supporter que la nouvelle bonne humeur de ses camarades. Il comprenait que les autres sautent sur l'occasion de se réjouir. Sincèrement, Il comprenait ! Mais quand même… À quoi ça les avançait, que les filles de Team Paradisia aillent mieux ? Est-ce que c'était seulement une bonne nouvelle ? Passe encore pour Nina8, mais les autres ? Il ne les avait jamais vu marquer la moindre hésitation quant à leur collaboration avec Harris, après tout. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'elles n'allaient pas de nouveau comploter contre la galaxie, hein ?

D'Jok laissa tomber sa tête sur la surface encombrée de son bureau. Il savait bien, qu'il était de mauvaise foi. Il savait qu'il se cherchait des excuses pour être énervé par la nouvelle. Il se sentait même un peu coupable de ne pas réussir à être content ne serait-ce que pour Mark. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était ces filles manipulatrices et fausses qui récupéraient leur vies quand les deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux étaient portées disparues sans avoir rien fait de mal.

Les _deux_ personnes les plus chères à ses yeux.

La tête toujours appuyée sur son bureau, le rouquin soupira. Il était incapable d'être content pour Mark parce que ce dernier retrouvait l'amour de sa vie alors qu'il savait que, peu importe la façon dont se terminerait cette histoire, il ne récupèrerait jamais le sien. Mei avait tourné la page. C'était dans les bras de Sinedd qu'elle se jetterait s'ils la retrouvaient.

Il n'avait toujours pas accepté sa rupture. Et le retour de la Team Paradisia dans sa vie ne faisait que lui jeter des mauvais souvenirs à la figure.

Déprimé et énervé, il s'essuya précipitamment le coin des yeux en entendant frapper à la porte de son bureau. Pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de voir qui que ce soit, il s'apprêtait à accueillir Ahito ou éventuellement Rocket, que Thran aurait missionné pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas au bord du suicide. Il faillit tomber de sa chaise en découvrant la personne derrière la porte.

Personne qui arborait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés, bouclés et volumineux, des yeux bleus très clairs, un visage aux traits fins.

« Nikki4 ? »

Elle et sa sœur se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais quand Nina 8 ne se séparait jamais de sa gavroche noire, son aînée préférait dompter sa crinière avec un bandeau blanc. Cela dit, les confondre était de toute façon difficile, quand sa jumelle avait l'air si douce tandis qu'elle arborait toujours une expression décidée.

« Seulement Nikki, si ça ne te gêne pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Après tout, je suis de nouveau totalement humaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Il n'avait pas réussi à masquer son animosité et la jeune femme arqua un sourcil.

« Eh bien, Nina était intenable. Elle voulait absolument aller voir Mark au plus vite. Alors je l'ai accompagnée.

\- Ok, super, et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ICI ?

\- Toi, tu es toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois.

\- Seulement avec les garces manipulatrices. »

Il avait répondu très sèchement, dans l'espoir de la pousser immédiatement à partir. La dernière chose dont il avait envie pour le moment était d'avoir une conversation avec cette fille. Malheureusement, si elle sembla profondément exaspérée par sa réponse, ça ne la fit pas fuir.

« Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de gens qui pourraient m'accuser de ça. Mais tu n'en fais pas partie.

\- JE n'en fais pas partie ? s'insurgea-t-il, scandalisé.

\- Comme je te le dis.

\- Vous m'avez piégé pour que je rejoigne Team Paradisia !

\- On t'a piégé ? Lord Phénix t'a fait une proposition ! De ce que je sais, tu n'as pas mis très longtemps à l'accepter !

\- Il savait parfaitement que j'étais au plus bas, quand il m'a contacté !

\- Il savait qu… T'en as pas marre de te trouver des excuses ? Il savait que tu t'étais fait plaquer, et il savait aussi que ton ex avait quitté les Snowkids ! T'es censé être un pro, non ? T'as quitté ton équipe parce que t'en avais envie, rien d'autre ! Ton état psychologique, c'est pas le problème de la personne qui te fait une offre, et certainement pas quand il s'agit d'une offre parfaitement fair-play ! »

D'Jok s'étrangla sur la réponse cinglante qu'il aurait aimé lui faire. Il commençait à avoir chaud. Vraiment très chaud. On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de chose, mais… Mais ça non. Avoir quitté les Snowkids, non. Il… Non, il n'était pas maître de lui quand ça s'était passé, il… Team Paradisia l'avait manipulé…

« Tu t'es servi de moi, cracha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu m'as embrassé devant les caméras ! Juste pour gagner en notoriété !

\- Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie, et mes raisons ne regardent que moi, rétorque Nikki, soudainement glaciale. Et toi D'Jok, si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, hein ? Si tu me disais en me regardant dans les yeux que tu n'espérais pas que Mei te voit à la télé et qu'elle se sente jalouse ? »

Le rouquin eut l'impression que sa température montait encore d'un cran. Elle se trompait, évidemment qu'elle se trompait, il n'avait jamais pensé ça, il… Il était juste… Il avait juste…

« Jamais je vous aurais donné le point faible d'Ahito de mon plein gré, » siffla-t-il finalement.

Il sursauta violemment lorsque Nikki écrasa son poing sur son bureau, faisant basculer des piles de documents sur les côtés.

« Non, c'est vrai, répondit-elle avec une intonation effrayante. Tu étais leur capitaine et tu as quitté leur équipe sans un mot. Tu n'as pas contacté un seul d'entre eux pendant tout le tournoi. Tu es arrivé en demi-finale contre eux sans même avoir eu la décence de t'expliquer. Mais aider ta nouvelle équipe à gagner en lui apportant une information décisive, ça c'était hors de question. C'était trop bas pour le ô combien fair-play D'Jok.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu –

\- Tu veux savoir la vérité, D'Jok ? Lord Phénix t'a hypnotisé pour que tu nous donnes cette information. Tu te sens soulagé ? Ne le sois pas, on ne peut pas hypnotiser une personne qui ne veut pas l'être. On t'a juste donné le coup de pouce qu'il fallait pour que tu réalises ce qui te tenait tant à cœur : gagner. Parce que c'est tout ce qui t'a toujours importé, D'Jok ! La victoire, la victoire, la victoire ! Un bon conseil : remets-toi un peu en question et sors-toi cette obsession de la tête ! Sinon tu perdras bien plus qu'un match de foot ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte tellement fort derrière elle qu'une pile supplémentaire de papier s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol de son bureau. D'Jok s'en rendit à peine compte. Il fixait stupidement l'endroit d'où elle avait disparu, bloqué sur ces dernières paroles.

 _La victoire, la victoire, la victoire. J'ai un scoop, D'Jok. Tu viens de perdre. De me perdre._

Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait tellement mal. Comme une pointe enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Il serra ses bras autour de lui, toute sa volonté mobilisée pour s'empêcher de craquer.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il l'envoyer se fracasser sur le mur d'un coup de poing irréfléchi. Il ressentait l'envie irrépressible de tout briser autour de lui, de cogner sur quelque chose jusqu'à en avoir les mains ensanglantées.

On frappa à la porte.

« BARREZ-VOUS ! »

Mais la porte s'ouvrit quand même. Sur le regard inquiet de l'homme le plus recherché de la galaxie.

« Papa… » murmura D'Jok, la voix rauque.

Quand son père se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, il fondit enfin en larmes.


	8. Chapter 8 : À Croquer

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Merci à Alyssa et Eryalk pour leur commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Alyssa, je suis touchée que ce chapitre t'aies autant plu, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de traiter du comportement de D'Jok dans la saison 3, mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à manier le personnage, alors ça me rassure de savoir que les émotions sont bien rendues. Quant aux recherches, euh... Disons qu'elles sont en passe d'avancer, oui... Un peu... Eryalk, merci beaucoup pour ce long retour ! J'ai déjà répondu par MP, alors je vais juste revenir sur le fait que j'avais en effet envie de donner un peu plus de substance aux paradisiennes, qui ont surtout un rôle de figurantes dans la saison 3. Navrée que tu trouves la fin du chapitre un peu expéditives, c'est vrai qu'elle accélère beaucoup par rapport au reste du chapitre et, pour être tout-à-fait honnête, ça vient aussi du fait que j'avais envie de le finir, tout simplement._

 _Retour chez les Kids cette semaine, donc. J'aime bien ce chapitre, même s'il est encore une fois assez statique._

 _Pour ce qui est du neuf, j'en suis actuellement au quart. Malheureusement, je n'ai que peu de temps pour l'écrire en ce moment, et je prends des vacances à l'étranger ce mois d'août, ce qui ne va pas l'aider à avancer, donc il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne soit pas prêt pour septembre, désolée :/_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **À Croquer**

Allongé sur le tapis de feuille qui constituait le sol de leur cabane et, par conséquent, leur matelas collectif, Micro-Ice repensait à la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Outre le fait que ça lui donnait une excuse pour ne pas se lever alors qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, les dernières heures lui avaient donné… ben matière à rêver, en fait.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le désert, ils avaient déjà constaté l'étrangeté de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le ciel avait d'abord été entièrement noir, alors qu'on y voyait comme en plein jour, puis il s'était éclairci petit à petit jusqu'à devenir d'un bleu clair très soutenu, et ils en avaient déduit que c'était ce qui définissait l'alternance jour/nuit. Puis ensuite, ils s'étaient retrouvés en forêt, enterrés sous des arbres à la cime vertigineuse, et la couleur étrange du ciel était un peu passé au second plan avec tout ce qu'ils avaient à réaliser pour survivre en pleine nature.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour un début d'assombrissement venait sûrement du changement de couleur du ciel, et s'il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il avait observé le matin – si ces changements de luminosité correspondaient vraiment à l'avancée du jour, mais pour simplifier sa réflexion il ferait comme si -, s'il s'en était souvenu, donc, il se serait attendu à continuer de voir les feuilles rougeâtres autour de lui. Ça avait été le cas. Et en même temps, ça ne l'avait pas été.

Quand Mei avait parlé des autres, il avait laissé son regard s'égarer dans la verdure. La verdure rouge. La rougure ? Bref. Il lui avait semblé voir quelque chose d'étrange, au milieu des branchages. Comme une couleur qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Il avait froncé les sourcils, d'abord incapable de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Puis ça l'avait frappé. La végétation autour d'eux… brillait. Il y avait comme un effet de phosphorescence. Les veinules dans les feuilles dégageaient une lueur orangée, douce et chaleureuse au milieu du rouge devenu plus sombre par comparaison. Puis petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de l'écoulement du temps – de la tombée de la nuit – la forêt toute entière s'était illuminée, les arbres devenant autant de torches qui éclairaient les ténèbres de leur lumière apaisante.

Mei et lui s'étaient émerveillés longtemps, détournés pour la première fois des lourdes responsabilités qui pesaient sur leurs épaules, enfin capables de réaliser que tout ce qu'ils voyaient n'était pas forcément hostiles, mais pouvait au contraire se révéler magnifiquement onirique. Puis son amie était partie se coucher tandis qu'il restait soi-disant pour monter la garde. Au final, il avait juste admiré la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente piquer du nez et qu'il la réveille pour prendre la suite alors qu'il s'écroulait comme une masse.

Oui, le spectacle avait été magnifique. Pourtant il l'aurait échangé sans hésiter contre un billet de retour pour la maison. Parce qu'une nouvelle journée commençait, pendant laquelle ils devraient veiller sur un groupe d'enfants, leur faire croire qu'ils seraient bientôt secourus et tâcher de se convaincre que ce serait effectivement le cas. Micro-Ice n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie que cette journée commence.

Ce fut finalement la faim qui le poussa à se lever, en soupirant à fendre l'âme. Le sommeil l'avait éloignée quelques temps, mais un gargouillis assourdissant la rappela à son bon souvenir. Peu désireux de réveiller en avance la bande de têtes blondes qui roupillait tranquillement sur le matelas de feuilles rouges, il se faufila hors de leur abri précaire et se dirigea vers le rocher où il avait abandonné Mei pour s'offrir quelques heures d'oubli.

« Hey, la salua-t-il joyeusement, mais d'une voix atténuée.

\- Hey, bien dormi ?

\- Je me plains pas, nous avons conçu un matelas particulièrement confortable. Il faut qu'on retienne la technique, on pourra se faire des millions une fois de retour sur le Genèse.

\- Mon dieu, s'exclama-t-elle en riant. L'empoisonnement massif n'a pas fonctionné, alors tu cherches à empêcher définitivement la population de Zaelion de dormir ? »

Faussement boudeur, Micro-Ice marmonna que son incursion dans le monde des sodas s'était très bien passée, que le Mice Delight n'avait jamais empoisonné personne et qu'il était très satisfait de cette expérience, tandis que le fou-rire de Mei redoublait à chaque phrase. Puis il s'assit finalement à côté d'elle et, alors qu'elle se calmait doucement, il demanda :

« Tu n'as pas vu d'animaux ?

\- Non. Rien à signaler pour ma moitié de la nuit.

\- Tant mieux, je suppose.

\- Enfin… »

Il lui retourna un regard interrogatif et la vit réfléchir.

« En fait si, reprit-elle. J'ai entendu un bruit à un moment, du côté de la cabane, mais quand je me suis approchée, je n'ai rien vu, et ça ne s'est pas reproduit ensuite. Je me suis dit que quelqu'un avait dû bouger en dormant. »

Micro-Ice hocha pensivement la tête. Après tout, peu importait les détails de la situation. On entendait des bruits, dans la forêt, la nuit, mais avant qu'il pousse davantage sa réflexion, Mei le surprit en enchaînant :

« Bon, on se le fait, ce tirage au sort ?

\- Hein ? Ah, euh, oui. Oui, on se le fait. Mais bon, t'es quand même toute maigre…

\- Fait attention, nabot, je pourrais me vexer.

\- Mince, tu te mets à parler comme Sinedd. »

La brune éclata de rire à cette réflexion et Micro-Ice lui retourna un sourire taquin. Il aurait vraiment préféré prendre le risque lui-même, cela dit. Ça n'aurait sûrement aucune influence sur le résultat, mais il avait tellement abusé de la malbouffe dans sa vie qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son estomac était mieux préparé à un aliment mal adapté que celui de Mei, qui avait dû être bichonné aux petits légumes et autres crudités.

« Tu veux faire comment ?

\- Pierre, feuille, ciseau, une manche gagnante ? »

Une manche gagnante. Bizarrement, ça lui mit encore plus de pression. Pourtant ça ne changeait rien, les statistiques restaient les mêmes.

Il hocha la tête en cachant un bras derrière son dos. Puis au signal de Mei, il brandit un V horizontal, formé de son index et de son majeur. En face duquel le poing de la jeune femme se dressait, triomphant.

Micro-Ice baissa le bras, dépité, tandis qu'elle lui tapotait l'épaule. Il savait bien que le coup de la manche gagnante n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Bravo, soupira-t-il. Mais ce sera tant pis pour toi si tu perds ta ligne.

\- Oh, je vois, ce n'était donc pas moi que tu protégeais, mais ton petit plaisir des yeux ! Je comprends mieux. »

Le petit brun tira la langue à son sourire en coin et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la pile de réserves qu'ils avaient entassées à côté de leur cabane. Les enfants avaient commencé de se réveiller pendant leur échange et plusieurs d'entre eux leur adressèrent des bonjours calmes, parfois timides. Il leur répondit avec autant de gaîté qu'il se sentait capable de feindre et leur proposa de venir assister à leur exercice de goûteur. Si bien que ce fut finalement leur petite troupe au complet qui se retrouva bientôt autour de ce qu'ils supposaient tous être des fruits.

« Bon, commença Mei, faussement sûre d'elle. Inutile de trop réfléchir à celui qu'on choisit, pas vrai ?

\- Attends… »

Micro-Ice regardait leurs réserves, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu essaies de trouver un dernier argument pour prendre ma place ? »

Mei lui avait posé la question avec un sourire taquin, mais il pouvait voir que sa réaction la laissait un peu inquiète.

« Non, répondit-il finalement, avec précaution. J'ai juste l'impression que le tas n'est pas dans l'état dans lequel on l'a laissé.

\- Les fruits ont pu rouler.

\- Ouais, mais… Tu vois ces gros trucs noirs brillants ? Je suis quasiment certain qu'on en avait ramené cinq, et je n'en vois que trois. Rochelle, tu en avais porté, non ? Tu te souviens combien tu en avais ? »

Il regretta presque d'avoir interpellé la petite xzionnienne en la voyant virer bleu roi, mais elle répondit rapidement :

« J'en avais deux.

\- Moi aussi j'en portais, déclara Eolius en levant la main. Je sais plus combien j'en avais mais je suis sûr que j'en avais pas qu'un. »

Ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il y en avait plus de trois à la base. Micro-Ice fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils.

« L'un d'entre vous en a mangé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton tellement sérieux qu'il pouvait presque entendre D'Jok lui demanda qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait de son meilleur ami. Vous pouvez nous le dire, on ne va pas s'énerver, c'est promis, mais c'est très important qu'on le sache. »

Les enfants échangèrent des regards incrédules. Aucune voix ne se leva, et Micro-Ice commençait à craindre d'avoir à en conclure qu'une bête était venue piocher dans leur réserve, lorsqu'il nota le regard fuyant de Sharky.

« Sans déco… Sans rire. »

De toute évidence, Mei l'avait remarqué aussi, à en juger par son exclamation excédée.

« Bord… bon sang, c'est trop vous demander, de vous comporter en adulte pendant douze heures d'affilée ? »

À en juger par ses jurons retenus de justesse, elle n'était vraiment pas contente. Ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Cependant, mieux valait éviter de la laisser éclater. Il n'avait pas de leçon à donner vu son craquage de la veille au sujet d'Olukine, mais un conflit ouvert était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. Aussi prit-il les devants lorsqu'il vit les joues de Sharky prendre une teinte vert bouteille, signe que sa réplique n'allait plus se faire attendre bien longtemps.

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous les avez mangés, ces fruits ? demanda-il par surprise.

\- Je vous ferais remarquer que… »

D'abord plein de morgue, et probablement prêt à nier les faits et à jouer les persécutés, le cyclope parut se ratatiner sur place sous les regards noirs combinés des deux Snowkids. Il ouvrit la bouche une ou deux fois, incapable d'en faire sortir le moindre son. Ce fut finalement Mei qui prit sèchement la parole :

« J'ai entendu du bruit pas très longtemps après t'avoir relayé. Je suppose que c'était vous, et que vous vous êtes empressé de planquer vos miches quand vous m'avez entendue approcher, pas vrai ? »

Sharky hocha la tête en couinant une confirmation.

« Du coup ça fait quand même plusieurs heures, nota Micro-Ice, en renonçant à empêcher la jeune femme de le fusiller du regard. Par contre, je n'y connais rien du tout sur le métabolisme des cyclopes…

\- Il est comme celui des humains de classe A. »

L'ensemble de la petite troupe se tourna vers Millicent, qui avait parlé en levant le bras, comme pour répondre en classe. La petite rousse rosit légèrement, mais fit face à l'attention qu'elle soulevait sans avoir l'air trop gênée.

« Mes parents sont médecins, expliqua-t-elle, et j'ai entendu mon papa dire ça, une fois.

\- Les enfants, déclara alors Micro-Ice, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, vous êtes parfaits ! »

Il crut voir Sylphe lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Olukine ricanait, mais choisit de ne pas y prêter attention et enchaîna :

« Bon, Sharky, vous ne vous sentez pas malade ?

\- Non, grommela le cyclope, apparemment mal à l'aise.

\- Super, dans ce cas on va tous tester ce truc noir bizarroïde.

\- Sauf qu'on en a que trois, souleva Mei. Pour dix personnes.

\- On n'est pas onze ? s'étonna le petit brun en regardant autour de lui.

\- Oh, et bien, puisque Sharky semble déjà très investi pour nous éviter des empoisonnements, je me disais qu'on pourrait le désigner goûteur et lui faire tester les fruits jaunes, là. »

Elle désigna quelques formes vaguement coniques qui arboraient une jolie couleur moutarde. Micro-Ice avait souvenir qu'elles dégageaient une odeur très sucrée, mais il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était réellement bon signe ou pas. Bien qu'il ne partageât pas complètement l'animosité de Mei envers le journaliste, lui faire tester ces fruits étranges, qu'ils avaient ramassés en quantité, lui paraissait acceptable, compte tenu des circonstances. Il ouvrit la bouche pour approuver, lorsque le cyclope prit les devants, apparemment touché dans son orgueil de voir qu'on décidait pour lui :

« Je vous ferai savoir que je les ai déjà goûtés ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton pompeux. Heureusement que certains d'entre nous sont prêts à prendre des risques pour faire avancer les choses, sinon ces pauvres têtes blondes auraient largement le temps de mourir de faim ! »

Étonnamment, il ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'une Mei excédée s'écrasa une main sur le visage. Micro-Ice lui-même resta figé quelques instants devant une mauvaise foi si aberrante, avant de se reprendre :

« Ouais… ok, on va dire ça. Bon, on va se partager les fruits noirs, et tout le monde peut prendre deux fruits jaunes. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup, je sais, mais autant commencer doucement.

\- Vous Sharky, vous testez un rouge. Et rien qu'un rouge, pas de mélange. Si un truc vous rend malade, il faut qu'on sache à coup sûr ce que c'est. »

Le cyclope eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais Mei avait de toute évidence retrouvé son pouvoir d'intimidation puisqu'il se ratatina sur place avant de prendre, l'air piteux, une sorte de patate rouge sombre.

« Et bon appétit tout le monde ! » s'exclama enfin le petit brun, pour dissiper un peu l'atmosphère lourde que les frasques de Sharky ne cessaient d'installer.

Il mordit à pleines dents dans un premier fruit. S'il avait été seul, malgré sa réputation de gros mangeur et de petit impatient, il y serait sûrement allé du bout des lèvres. Seulement, les enfants le regardaient et puisque leur nourriture était à priori comestible sans danger, il tenait à leur éviter toute inquiétude non-nécessaire. Micro-Ice craignait un peu le goût qu'il allait découvrir, aussi écarquilla-t-il les yeux lorsqu'une saveur sucrée et rafraichissante lui emplit la bouche.

« C'est super bon ! annonça-t-il spontanément, tandis qu'un filet de jus brun dégoulinait le long de son menton.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'ai du flair, moi, mons- »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans la gorge du Cyclope et il s'empressa de planter les dents dans sa maigre pitance pour échapper à la rangée de regards désapprobateurs qui venaient de se lever.

Passée cette interruption, l'ersatz de repas se déroula dans un silence relatif. Personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à discuter, et les bouchées savoureuses étaient l'excuse idéale pour se passer de parler. Les fruits jaunes avaient un arrière-goût un peu salé, pas désagréable, mais un peu déstabilisant quand on s'attendait à trouver un goût proche de la mangue. Même Sharky resta finalement assez discret. Micro-Ice s'était attendu à un esclandre, ou simplement à un besoin impérieux de rappeler qu'il prenait un risque pour eux, mais peut-être qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment se permettre d'être égoïste. Et stupide. Après tout.

Le petit brun cracha son noyau dans sa paume et le déposa sur la feuille qu'ils avaient mise entre eux. Il eut cette pensée un peu idiote qu'ils auraient dû organiser un concours de celui qui envoyait son noyau le plus loin. Ça les aurait occupés un temps. Maintenant, ils devaient à nouveau trouver quoi faire, histoire de ne pas se sentir totalement inutiles et perdus. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'activité.

« À ton avis, Kaal, quand est-ce qu'on peut retourner lever les collets ? demanda-t-il, pris d'une inspiration subite.

\- Euh, ben… Je crois qu'il faut y aller tous les jours, parce que sinon, les prédateurs risquent de voler les proies. Mais ça ne fait pas encore une journée.

\- Je vois, ok, il faudra y aller dans la fin d'après-midi. Ou ce qu'on supposera être la fin d'après-midi.

\- Si on allait se laver, en attendant ? »

Micro-Ice ne fut pas le dernier à se tourner vers Mei avec des yeux ronds.

« Eh bien ? Quoi ? s'étonna cette dernière devant la surprise évidente que sa proposition soulevait. Il faudra faire attention, mais le courant n'a pas l'air trop fort, et ça nous fera sûrement du bien à tous.

\- Mais on fait comment pour le… la mixité ? s'inquiéta le petit brun.

\- On fait deux groupes. La rivière est assez grande. Les filles et moi on s'installera plus en amont. Je sais que ça te fait plus de personnes à ta charge, mais… »

Elle soupira, avant d'achever presque à contrecœur :

« Disons que je compte sur Sharky pour prendre sa place d'adulte responsable. »

Le concerné leva les yeux de son dernier fruit. Il ne dit rien, mais Micro-Ice eut l'impression de voir comme une lueur de reconnaissance au fond de son énorme pupille jaune.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, tous ? » demanda alors la brune.

Il n'y eut pas d'acquiescements enthousiastes. Micro-Ice supposait qu'aucun des enfants n'était particulièrement motivé par l'idée de se retrouver nu dans une forêt hostile – bon, pas si hostile que ça jusqu'à présent, mais quand même. Cependant, il n'y eut pas non plus de refus véhément et, faute d'autres propositions, la baignade fut finalement acceptée à l'unanimité.

Le petit brun ressassait le déroulement des événements en ôtant ses vêtements un à un, sur la berge de la rivière. Il était plus tôt content de pouvoir se débarbouiller. Il se serait juste passé des cinq pré-ados qui l'entouraient. Et du Cyclope. Mais surtout des pré-ados. Enfin, non, surtout d'Olukine et Sylphe. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment… Disons qu'il y avait définitivement des baffes qui se perdaient. Micro-Ice se demandait à quel point on pourrait lui tenir rigueur d'avoir frappé un gosse, compte tenu des circonstances particulières dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Il devrait sérieusement y réfléchir. Ça passerait peut-être, après tout.

En soupirant, il se força à avancer dans l'eau. Elle était glaciale, il l'avait déjà constaté en buvant, mais la plupart des akilliens étaient habitués aux douches froides, et quand on utilisait le mot froid sur une planète de glace, ce n'était pas à la légère. Aussi, malgré la température un peu rude, se plonger dans la rivière n'était pas foncièrement désagréable. Pour lui.

Après quelques mouvements de brasse, il se retourna vers la rive. Il eut la surprise de voir qu'Ugo était le premier à l'avoir rejoint. Ce qui pouvait s'envisager, après tout, sa timidité maladive devait plutôt le pousser à se cacher le plus vite possible qu'à hésiter outre mesure sur le bord. Eolius suivait progressivement, une grimace sur le visage. Les deux petites teignes essayèrent de se pousser l'une l'autre et finirent par tomber dans l'eau en même temps, en aspergeant le pauvre blondinet, qui piailla de mécontentement. Micro-Ice se surprit à sourire. D'ailleurs, son sourire s'élargit lorsque Sharky décida de se jeter dans l'eau d'un seul coup, en éclaboussant l'ensemble de l'assemblée présente, avant de se mettre à battre des bras en hurlant que l'eau était trop froide. Kaal fut le dernier à entrer, l'air peu rassuré.

Mei avait supposé juste, le courant n'était pas trop fort, et bien que les enfants n'aient probablement pas pieds, le lit de la rivière n'était pas très profond, même en son milieu. De quoi leur permettre de s'amuser un peu sans risque. Étonnamment, avoir Sharky avec lui aida beaucoup Micro-Ice. Ses pitreries involontaires et ses crises de fierté qui suivaient chacun des moments où il se ridiculisait amusèrent beaucoup les garçons. Ils eurent ainsi l'occasion de le voir disparaître brutalement sous l'eau après avoir glissé sur un rocher en se déplaçant près de la berge, de l'entendre hurler aux sangsues quand une feuille égarée vint toucher son bras et de manquer se noyer en essayant de nager jusqu'à l'autre rive. Le petit brun le porta tant bien que mal là où il avait pied, en se retenant de rire de ses élans dramaqueenesques. Puis, alors qu'il vérifiait qu'aucun de ses pupilles n'étaient parti nager trop loin, il remarqua que Kaal était sorti de l'eau et attendait de sécher, roulé en boule sur la rive.

Intrigué, et vaguement inquiet, Micro-Ice s'extirpa de la rivière et le rejoignit, dégoulinant sur le sol. Avant d'arriver à sa hauteur, il s'ébroua comme un chiot pour ôter un maximum d'eau de sa toison brune, et vint finalement s'asseoir près du petit Xénon.

« Pas un grand fan de baignade ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

\- L'eau est trop froide, répondit le garçon, un peu gêné. Les Xénons ne supportent pas bien le froid…

\- Oh, mince ! s'exclama le petit brun, en se souvenant brusquement que les lézards étaient des animaux à sang froid. Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé ! Ça va aller ? Tu n'aurais pas dû te forcer à venir ! »

Son début de panique décontenança Kaal, qui s'empressa de le détromper :

« Non, tout va bien ! C'est juste que mon père m'a toujours dit de bien faire attention avec l'eau froide. Parce que nous sommes le seul peuple de la galaxie à avoir évoluer pour avoir le sang froid et que les autres ne seraient pas vigilants à ma place sur ce point.

\- Ah, oui. Ça donne de bons conseils, les papas. »

Micro-Ice porta machinalement la main à son cou, mais ne rencontra que sa chair. Il mit une seconde de pure angoisse avant de se rappeler qu'il avait lui-même cassé son collier pour laisser une trace de leur passage. Les morceaux restants étaient bien rangés dans une poche de son pantalon d'entraînement.

Micro-Ice soupira machinalement. Utiliser son collier avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment, mais le poids des dents de requin lui manquait. Son père lui avait fait plusieurs cadeaux, il oubliait souvent ses anniversaires ou les fêtes de noël, mais quand il se souvenait qu'il avait un fils, il lui envoyait des petits paquets par la poste, sans trop se soucier de la date. Ça n'arrivait pas très souvent, mais ça arrivait quand même, et l'attention le touchait toujours, même si l'homme tapait souvent à côté. Mais ce collier, ils l'avaient acheté ensemble, à la seule fête d'anniversaire que Micro-Ice se rappelait avoir passée avec ses deux parents. Il n'était pas bien grand, c'était avant que sa mère décide que son compagnon était trop dans son monde pour faire partie d'une famille, mais il s'en souvenait encore bien.

Peu de temps après, ses parents s'étaient réellement séparés. Dans les faits, ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose, son père oubliait la plupart du temps qu'il avait un appartement en dehors de son labo, et que des gens essayaient parfois naïvement de l'attendre pour manger. Le gamin qu'il était avait commencé à avoir honte de lui, au point de n'en parler à personne, pas même à D'Jok, qui avait été son meilleur ami depuis ses six ans. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus honte de son père. Il s'en voulait même un peu de l'avoir laissé à l'écart de sa vie comme il l'avait fait, mais pour être tout-à-fait honnête, il doutait que l'homme s'en soit rendu compte… Cependant, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment renouer un lien qui n'avait cessé de se désagréger depuis tant d'années.

Le petit brun secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, pour se sortir de ses états d'âme inutiles, sans penser qu'il allait arroser les environs.

Il resta discuter avec Kaal, finalement. Le jeune adolescent faisait preuve d'une maturité qui l'impressionnait et parler avec lui était vraiment intéressant. À cela s'associait le fait qu'il avait lui-même plutôt froid et que le reste de garçons semblaient très bien s'en sortir à essayer de couler Sharky un maximum de fois consécutives. Puis, bien que le spectacle soit amusant, il leur fit signe de sortir. Le xénon était peut-être le seul à courir un danger immédiat lors d'une immersion prolongée, ils n'avaient tout de même vraiment pas besoin que quelqu'un prenne froid dans l'exercice. D'ailleurs, les enfants devaient commencer à trouver la température dure à supporter puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne fit de difficultés et qu'ils rejoignirent tous immédiatement la rive en claquant des dents.

Ils attendirent de sécher en échangeant des blagues enfantines – les gamins aimaient vraiment les blagues qui tournaient autour du postérieur… Heureusement, la température extérieure était clémente et il n'y avait pas de vent pour les tourmenter. Puis ils se rhabillèrent tous et rejoignirent les filles sur leur camp, qui avaient dû avoir à peu près le même timing. Puisque la faim se faisait sentir, que la lumière avait pas mal changé d'orientation, et que Sharky avait toujours l'air d'aller bien, ils mangèrent une nouvelle salve de fruits en décidant qu'il devait à peu près être l'heure du déjeuner. Micro-Ice aurait bien proposé qu'une sieste lui fasse suite, mais il doutait que son idée ne remporte les suffrages des campeurs improvisés. Au lieu de ça, la première levée des collets fut décidée.

Kaal avança qu'ils devraient tous y aller ensemble, comme ça tout le monde repèrerait la position des pièges et les missionnés pourraient ensuite changer à chaque fois. Mei et Micro-Ice acquiescèrent. C'est ainsi que l'intégralité de leur petite troupe se trouva à portée d'oreille lorsque Rochelle poussa un hurlement strident.

Olukine et Sylphe commencèrent par ricaner, arguant qu'elle était trop impressionnable, mais leurs rires se firent moins bruyants en voyant à quel point sa couleur de peau s'était éclaircie. Une boule au ventre, Micro-Ice s'approcha du collet qu'elle était partie relever. Une bête était prise dedans, mais le petit brun doutait que ce soit ce qui l'avait fait hurler.

Son abdomen avait été déchiqueté. Les bords de la blessure donnaient l'impression d'avoir été carbonisés tandis que les… parties molles à l'intérieur avaient disparu. Les yeux et les joues aussi avaient été dévorés.

De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas seuls, dans cette forêt.

Le prédateur venait de trouver la direction du garde-manger.


	9. Chapter 9 : Aide Extérieure

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _My, mais c'est que j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à finir mon chapitre pour le premier septembre ! et de justesse, je vous le dis, je n'avais qu'un jour de marge. D'ailleurs, au moment où j'écris, je n'ai toujours pas de titre…_

 _Cependant, ne vous faites pas d'illusion, je n'ai même plus une ligne d'avance, la publication mensuelle est définitivement abandonnée. Peut-être que j'arriverai encore à finir mes chapitres pour le premier du mois, qui sait, mais ne comptez pas trop dessus quand même._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **Aide extérieure**

Les yeux rivés à en pleurer sur sa tablette, Tia sélectionna une nouvelle journée sur laquelle observer les vidéos de surveillance de l'Académie. Rocket l'avait forcée à s'arrêter lorsque la nuit était tombée, la veille. Il avait probablement bien fait, regarder les bandes juste pour les regarder ne servait à rien, c'était bien pour ça que Thran avait abandonné l'idée de les étudier tout en codant. Tia avait besoin de toute son attention, si elle voulait être sûre de ne rien rater. Elle ne leva donc même pas les yeux en entendant la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrir et supposa simplement que D'Jok passait prendre des nouvelles de leur avancement. Après tout, les seules personnes susceptibles d'entrer dans la pièce étaient lui et Mark, qui était sorti avec Nina 8 – non, c'est vrai, seulement Nina maintenant – pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles ne serait-ce qu'une journée, avant de se laisser à nouveau ensevelir par leur inquiétude pour leurs disparus. Elle était contente pour Mark. Elle ne s'était jamais pardonnée de lui avoir promis qu'il ne ferait pas l'engagement contre la femme de sa vie, pour que ce soit exactement ce qui se produise lors de la finale. Évidemment, cette culpabilité pouvait sembler bien futile compte tenu de tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite, pourtant, le retour de Nina 8 – flûte, seulement Nina, seulement Nina – en bonne santé et plus amoureuse que jamais faisait immensément plaisir à Tia.

Elle supposait donc que D'Jok venait d'entrer et allait probablement parler à Thran, aussi fut-elle très surprise d'entendre une voix inconnue prendre timidement la parole :

« Heu, excusez-moi ? Je… On m'a dit de… Je suis censé voir… Thran ? Je crois ? »

La capitaine des Snowkids leva des yeux intrigués sur le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'à peu près leur âge, ou en tout cas pas bien plus, qui semblait plus que mal à l'aise de se faire dévisager par l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Il était plutôt fin, à la limite d'être maigre, et devait avoir une vue catastrophique, étant donné la façon dont ses yeux étaient grossis par les verres de ses lunettes. De jolies boucles brunes atténuaient un peu cette bizarrerie de son visage, cependant.

« Oui, c'est moi ? répondit le défenseur en s'avançant, tout aussi intrigué qu'eux. C'est à quel sujet ?

\- Heu, je… Je suis Lloyd Reevers… J'ai été envoyé par la Technoïde pour… apporter notre expertise… »

Tia devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas la dernière à le scruter, les yeux ronds. Même Thran, qui était l'une des personnes les plus maîtresses d'elles-mêmes qu'elle connaissait, resta bouche-bée suite à l'affirmation. Il se reprit néanmoins assez vite et posa la question qui était dans tous les esprits, peut-être avec beaucoup plus de tact que ce dont lesdits autres esprits auraient fait preuve.

« Tu es la personne à l'origine de la guérison des paradisiennes ? Enchanté ! Pardon, ça ne te gêne pas que je te tutoie ? J'ai l'impression qu'on a presque le même âge, c'est pour ça, mais si tu me trouves trop familier, je comprendrai. Tu as déjà eu le temps de faire une thèse, c'est impressionnant. »

Il s'approcha tout en parlant, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage, pour aller serrer la main de son nouveau collaborateur. Tia supposa que, malgré la surprise de voir débarquer quelqu'un d'aussi jeune – et d'aussi peu assuré – il devait être soulagé de recevoir du soutien. À moins qu'il ne se contente de masquer sa déception, après tout. Thran n'était pas du genre à vouloir faire culpabiliser les gens, à fortiori quand ces derniers n'avaient rien demandé à personne, comme c'était le cas pour ce Lloyd.

« Je… oui, c'est moi… Et j'ai… sauté quelques classes.

\- C'est parfait, on a grand besoin de soutien, Clamp et moi. »

Tia eut l'impression de voir le regard du défenseur se voiler alors qu'il se posait sur leur vieil expert technique. Depuis le début de cette triste histoire, Clamp n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La jeune femme se demandait si sa présence avait un quelconque impact pour Thran, à voir comme il avait l'air totalement déconnecté derrière ses consoles. La participation de Lloyd était peut-être ce dont Thran avait besoin pour ne pas perdre pied, après tout. Enfin, s'il était un minimum doué.

« Si ça te convient, on va t'installer là, poursuivit le concerné en allumant une nouvelle console de commande. Si tu as besoin de matos, n'hésite pas, Aarch m'a assuré plusieurs fois qu'on pourrait faire des demandes. Et j'espère qu'avoir un public ne te gêne pas. »

Le pauvre Lloyd hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, bien que sa réponse soit largement démentie par la jolie teinte écrevisse qu'arborait désormais son visage. Tia sentit un élan de compassion s'éveiller en elle. Compassion qui ne devait cependant pas être partagée par tout le monde puisque Rocket se pencha vers elle pour lui demander discrètement :

« Tu penses que c'est vraiment lui qui a trouvé comment soigner les paradisiennes ?

\- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui ? s'étonna la blonde, surprise par le commentaire.

\- Ben, déjà il est très jeune, et puis il n'a pas l'air extrêmement débrouillard… »

Tia fronça les sourcils. Bien que Lloyd ne corresponde pas exactement à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un scientifique expérimenté, il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que le Duc Maddox aurait pu leur mentir sur l'élément qu'il mettait à leur disposition.

« Je pense que tu te fais des idées. Le Duc était trop pris de court pour inventer un truc pareil sur le moment. Et puis, ça impliquerait quand même qu'il laisse un incompétent usurper le travail de quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait trop gros.

\- Justement, reprit Rocket. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas su quoi dire sur le moment, mais qu'ensuite il ait refusé de réellement nous mettre à disposition son meilleur scientifique, non ? »

La jeune femme médita l'hypothèse. Elle n'était pas si fantaisiste que ça, Maddox avait déjà prouvé qu'il se fichait un peu de la vérité quand elle ne l'arrangeait pas, mais elle n'aimait l'envisager. Elle soupira finalement et conclut le sujet :

« Si vraiment ça te tracasse, le mieux à faire est d'en parler avec Thran, voire de simplement poser la question à ce Lloyd. Il ne me fait définitivement pas l'effet d'un menteur, il dira sans doute ce qu'il en est réellement. Et puis, de toute façon, même si le Duc a enjolivé les choses pour la presse, il nous a quand même mis un scientifique de la Technoïde à disposition. Ça reste une bonne chose pour Thran, non ?

\- Si… Sans doute. »

Rocket n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il cessa tout de même de lui imposer ses interrogations. Tia lui adressa un sourire fatigué avant de reporter son attention sur la tablette qu'elle avait dans les mains. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de bandes et elle doutait de trouver quoi que ce soit dans les dernières heures d'observation qui lui manquaient, mais elle était décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, au moins pour éliminer cette piste hasardeuse et pouvoir se rendre utile d'une autre façon. Cependant, elle remit presque immédiatement la vidéo en pause, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien D'Jok qui entrait. Avec derrière lui, un visage bien connu.

Un peu trop connu.

Tia ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde pour décider de la conduite à tenir. Elle se leva d'un bond, avant même que le roux ne fasse un pas dans la pièce, et se précipita vers le petit groupe de pirates qui s'avançait, confiant.

« Artie ! » cria-t-elle joyeusement, en faisant mine de se jeter sur quelqu'un dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Au lieu de ça, dès qu'elle fut sûre que le mur la masquait bien, elle repoussa les arrivants :

« N'entrez surtout pas, il y a un scientifique de la Technoïde dans cette pièce, » murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse, en faisant signe au plus grand pirate de la galaxie de dégager à toute vitesse.

Abasourdis, les quatre hommes qui lui faisaient face ne réagirent pas, tandis que la mâchoire de D'Jok se décrochait, signe qu'il se souvenait enfin de la fameuse promesse qu'ils avaient arrachée en direct à Maddox, la veille. Puis Corso, en bon second du célèbre Sonny Blackbones, saisit le bras de son capitaine et le tira en arrière.

« On est dans ton bureau, gamin. Artie, on compte sur toi pour donner le change. »

Le jeune métis leva le pouce pour rassurer ses aînés, puis se tourna vers Tia avec un sourire rayonnant, pas perturbé le moins du monde par leur arrivée quelque peu mouvementée.

« Je suis déçu, déclara-t-il, faussement boudeur, je croyais vraiment que tu venais me prendre dans tes bras ! »

La jeune femme éclata de rire et accéda à sa requête, tout en se disant qu'il avait justement dû connaître plus mouvementé qu'une vieille amie feignant de se jeter sur lui, après tout. Puis elle le prit naturellement par le bras et le tira à sa suite dans la salle d'entraînement de l'Académie, désormais salle de recherches intensives.

« Regardez qui est venu nous voir, tout le monde ! annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

\- On avait cru comprendre, à ton hurlement… »

Tia haussa les sourcils en entendant le marmonnement grognon de Rocket, mais choisit de hausser les épaules et d'accompagner Artie tandis qu'il saluait le reste de l'équipe. Ahito et Thran eurent l'air particulièrement ravis de le revoir et le geek mit en suspens les explications qu'il dispensait à Lloyd pour serrer chaleureusement la main du métis, tandis que le scientifique se mettait poliment en retrait, sans trop savoir comment se comporter.

Voyant que les salutations duraient, Rocket finit par se lever et rejoindre l'attroupement qui entourait les consoles de commandes. Tia lui sourit en le voyant approcher, mais l'air sombre qu'il arborait la laissa dubitative. Il considérait Artie d'un regard peu amène et la blonde se douta vite que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait quitté ses bras pour se jeter sur ce dernier. Elle voulut lui prendre la main, mais son petit-ami ne s'en rendit pas compte et demanda, sans vraie agressivité, mais sans sympathie non plus :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Artie ? »

Le métis le toisa une demi-seconde, surpris qu'il lui pose la question, puis répondit avec un sourire contrit :

« J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé. Je sais que je ne fais pas vraiment partie de votre cercle intime, mais je considère Micro-Ice comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je trouve que Mei est une fille super, alors j'ai pensé que venir proposer mon aide, en tant que soutien moral à défaut d'autre chose, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

\- Et tu as bien fait ! s'exclama Thran en lui tapant dans le dos. Toi qui voyages beaucoup, tu pourras peut-être nous aider à trouver des pistes. »

Artie lui répondit d'un clin d'œil amusé, conscient comme eux tous que l'allusion au voyage désignait plus le réseau pirate étendu dans Zaelion que ses propres déplacements. Que Sonny ne puisse pas être présent dans la pièce n'était pas vraiment grave, Tia était persuadée que son ami connaissait par cœur les ressources qu'ils avaient à disposition.

« En attendant que tu repartes faire des miracles, reprit Thran en l'amenant devant son tout nouveau collègue, je te présente Lloyd, le scientifique que la Technoïde a missionné pour nous aider. C'est notamment à lui qu'on doit la guérison des paradisiennes, d'ailleurs.

\- Le scientifique de la Technoïde ? s'étonna spontanément Artie. T'es pas un peu jeune, pour ça ?

\- Non, je… Enfin oui, mais…

\- Lloyd a sauté quelques classes. »

Le concerné, de nouveau rouge pivoine, jeta un regard reconnaissant à Thran, qui venait de fournir l'explication de bonne grâce. Artie siffla, impressionné.

« Belle performance, commenta-t-il. Et du coup, tu as fait comment pour les paradisiennes ?

\- Oh, euh… Eh bien, elles… »

Du coin de l'œil, Tia vit Rocket lui jeter un regard entendu, mais Lloyd inspira profondément et reprit :

« Le coma des paradisiennes venait de la cohabitation de deux Fluides dans leur organisme. Elles avaient été modifiées pour capter et redistribuer un Fluide synthétique, le multifluide, et celui-ci entrait en conflit avec leur Fluide d'origine. La Technoïde a pu les débarrasser de leurs prothèses cybernétiques sans soucis, mais le multifluide ne pouvait pas être dissipé naturellement et elles ne pouvaient plus le dégager sans risque, une fois dépourvues de leurs améliorations de méta-humaines. J'ai… mis au point le protocole pour traquer le Fluide au niveau cellulaire. Ensuite… mes… collègues ont pu adapter la technologie présente dans les stades pour définitivement effacer le multifluide de leurs organismes. »

Cette fois-ci, Tia adressa elle-même un sourire en coin à son compagnon, qui se renfrogna. Inconscient de leur échange muet, D'Jok rebondit, surpris :

« La technologie présente dans les stades ?

\- Oui, elle… Enfin, des émanations de Fluides trop importantes peuvent être dangereuses, on l'a vu avec les derniers événements, et… Les stades sont tous équipés de façon à pouvoir récolter le surplus de Fluide et à l'éliminer.

\- Un peu comme ce qu'il y avait dans la Sphère, expliqua Artie, sauf que les émanations n'étaient pas détruites, pour le coup.

\- La… Sphère ? demanda Lloyd, perdu.

\- Rien d'important, » balaya le pirate en souriant.

Il voulut enchaîner, mais tout le monde sursauta lorsque l'holotraineur se délita sans prévenir. Déstabilisés par l'interruption, l'ensemble des jeunes gens présents observèrent Sinedd apparaître, le souffle court et le visage en sueur. D'abord inconscient de l'attention qu'on lui portait, il s'essuya le front d'un revers de bras et fit quelques pas pour aller chercher de l'eau, puis se figea, interdit devant sa rangée de spectateurs. Tia le vit froncer succinctement les sourcils avant que ses yeux ne soient traversés par un éclair de compréhension et qu'il ne prenne la parole :

« Bonjour, salua-t-il en s'approchant. Vous êtes les scientifiques de la Technoïde ? Je croyais que ne nous envoyait qu'une personne ? »

Tia faillit s'étrangler tandis qu'Artie retenait tant bien que mal son expression scandalisée. Elle avait oublié que Sinedd n'avait jamais rencontré le pirate. S'il connaissait le lien entre D'Jok et Sonny, suite à la manipulation abjecte que Bleylock lui avait fait subir, des années plus tôt, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ses hommes. Supposer qu'Artie venait de la Technoïde n'était pas aberrant. Juste très insultant pour lui. Et par conséquent très drôle.

« Moi non, s'empressa-t-il d'ailleurs de le détromper. Je ne suis qu'un vieil ami de l'équipe.

\- Oh. Sinedd, enchanté.

\- Artie, de même. »

Tia ne parvint pas à en être sûre, mais elle eut l'impression que leur dernier membre était blessé de ne pas connaître ce « vieil ami de l'équipe ». Elle se mordit la lèvre, cherchant comment elle pourrait rattraper le coup pour lui éviter de se sentir trop à l'écart. Sa réflexion fut cependant interrompue par Rocket, qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Lloyd :

« Pour en revenir aux paradisiennes, c'est quoi, cette histoire ? Il y a plein de précédents de joueurs qui ont maîtrisé deux Fluides, Sinedd en est un parfait exemple, pourquoi il y aurait eu conflit dans leur cas ?

\- Sinedd en est un très mauvais exemple, rétorqua sèchement le concerné. Si tu crois que le Smog s'utilise sans qu'il y ait conflit, révise tes classiques. Aarch. Artegor. Ça te dit rien ? »

Rocket le dévisagea, choqué, tandis que Tia retenait un gémissement. Entre son petit-ami, qui avait subitement décidé d'être pédant et ne supportait pas de perdre la face, Sinedd, qui se sentait encore mis à l'écart et voulait de toute évidence le faire sentir, et la présence d'un pirate et d'un scientifique de la Technoïde dans la même pièce, la situation risquait de devenir totalement explosive.

Contre toute attente, ce fut D'Jok qui la désamorça :

« Sinedd a raison, Rocket, le Smog a toujours montré des conflits avec le Souffle. Certaines personnes sont juste plus coriaces que d'autres pour le supporter. »

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'ancien Shadow pour accompagner ses paroles. Ce dernier se crispa instinctivement, mais finit par se détendre, apparemment calmé par le geste amical.

« Quitte à prendre un exemple, je penserai plutôt à Yuki. Elle risque de tomber malade, elle aussi ? »

Un partout, balle au centre, pensa Tia. D'Jok venait de montrer que Rocket n'avait pas totalement tort, et cette démonstration rasséréna son petit-ami, qui se remit à contempler Lloyd de haut. Le scientifique rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre :

« Je… Oui et non… certains Fluides cohabitent mieux que d'autres, le Souffle et la Vague ne montrent pas de… contradiction jusqu'à maintenant. Le multifluide… il n'avait jamais été testé sur des humains et… comme il rassemblait plusieurs Fluides, les chances de conflit étaient exacerbées… Et comme il était introduit artificiellement dans l'organisme, il ne pouvait pas être expulsé naturellement… »

D'Jok hocha la tête, probablement dans le but de montrer qu'ils se satisfaisaient des explications ainsi obtenues, mais Rocket avait de toute évidence décidé d'être désagréable, ce jour-là.

« Ok, super, on comprend mieux le multifluide et tout ça, maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut parler du rapport entre tes compétences et la recherche des enfants ? »

Tia ouvrit des yeux ronds devant l'agressivité dont son petit-ami faisait preuve. Dans une pièce où étaient présent Sinedd, dont le comportement était vindicatif de base et que les derniers événements touchaient de près, et D'Jok, qui parvenait à peine à garder le contrôle de lui-même avec toute la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules, elle n'aurait pas parié sur Rocket pour s'emporter en premier.

Lloyd ouvrit la bouche, ressemblant plus à un poisson jeté hors de l'eau qu'à un scientifique maître de son sujet et prêt à développer dessus, mais Thran prit tranquillement les devants pour répondre, l'air tout aussi calme et jovial qu'à son habitude :

« Lloyd a expliqué qu'il avait mis au point le protocole pour traquer le Fluide dans l'organisme des paradisiennes. C'est une compétence pertinente puisqu'on ne peut presque se baser que sur leur Fluide pour retrouver les enfants et Mei et Micro-Ice. »

Il croisa le regard de Rocket, et ce dernier renonça à poursuivre ses accusations à peine voilées. Tia expira discrètement. Thran avait ce talent inégalé pour calmer les forces en présence sans avoir à se montrer agressif, peut-être parce qu'il avait généralement l'air trop posé et maître de lui-même pour qu'on remette en cause le fruit de ses réflexions. La blonde se demandait parfois pourquoi son nom n'avait jamais été proposé pour le rôle de capitaine. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas suffisamment se mettre en avant, après tout.

« Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Si on allait dans ton bureau pour voir l'aide qu'Artie peut nous apporter, D'Jok ? Histoire de laisser les scientifiques se coordonner entre eux ? »

D'abord pris de court par sa proposition soudaine, son ami finit par acquiescer vigoureusement, se rappelant sans doute que son père et d'autres pirates attendaient qu'il règle le contretemps Technoïde pour pouvoir apporter leur pierre à l'édifice.

« Oui, bonne idée. On te laisse gérer, Thran.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Je vous accompagne. »

Le ton sans appel de Rocket surprit Tia, qui n'envisageait pas spécialement de laisser sur le carreau. Sourcils froncés, elle avisa cependant Sinedd, les yeux baissés, le visage sombre, qui ne savait visiblement pas où se positionner.

« Tu viens avec nous, Sinedd ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire engageant. Artie et toi avez quelques connaissances en commun, ça accélèrera la conversation. »

Le ténébreux ne fut pas le seul que sa proposition surprit, mais il hocha la tête et emboita le pas du petit groupe sans se faire prier. Il adressa bien quelques regards en coin à Artie, mais s'abstint de poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous au bureau de D'Jok. Tia entra avant lui et ne chercha pas spécialement à voir son expression, mais elle entendit distinctement le « Oh. » de surprise très laconique qu'il poussa en découvrant Sonny Blackbones debout dans la pièce.

« Des connaissances en commun, commenta-t-il. Je vois.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Tia, un peu gênée de le propulser de la sorte devant les pirates. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais être au courant, mais je savais pas comment amener les choses avec Lloyd dans la pièce.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas. Merci. »

La blonde lui adressa un sourire contrit, auquel il répondit par un signe de tête reconnaissant qui la rasséréna. Elle tenait vraiment à inclure Sinedd dans l'équipe et, avec Mei indisponible, c'était à elle de s'assurer que les autres ne le laissaient pas à l'écart. Puisque Rocket l'avait incité à rejoindre les Snowkids, il était hors de question d'entacher cette décision.

Pour le moment rassurée, Tia reporta son attention sur D'Jok, qui se répandait en excuses à l'intention des pirates.

« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il soit là si vite, expliquait-il, mortifié. J'aurais dû vérifier, je suis vraiment désolé, papa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, D'Jok, répondit le chef des pirates en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on approche un peu trop de la Technoïde à visage découvert, et c'est loin d'être la pire des situations à laquelle on n'a pu être confrontés.

\- Sonny a raison, gamin, poursuivit Bennett, un pirate d'âge moyen au look décalé. Artie fait régulièrement des bourdes qui nous mettent bien plus dans la panade que ça.

\- Hé ! »

Tandis que l'assemblée éclatait de rire – enfin, à l'exception de Rocket, qui s'était vraiment levé du mauvais pied – Sonny Blackbones reporta son attention sur son fils.

« Désolé de recentrer le débat aussi vite, mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, D'Jok ? »

Le sourire du rouquin se fana. Tia se mordilla les lèvres en le voyant chercher ses mots. Cependant, lorsqu'il commença à expliquer les derniers événements, ce fut d'une voix ferme qu'il s'exprima :

« Lors du dernier entraînement des Kids, j'avais invité tous les Snowkids à venir participer. Clamp avait fait quelques modifications sur l'holotraineur, mais il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre problème sur ses machines avant et il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il y en ait cette fois. Pourtant, quand on l'a lancé, l'holotraineur s'est emballé, et quand on l'a désactivé, les enfants avaient tous disparus en plus de Mei et Micro-Ice. On en sait pas plus que ça, on a aucune piste pour les retrouver, je suis harcelé par la presse, les parents et leurs avocats, Clamp est chaque jour un peu plus déconnecté de la réalité, et Thran et le père de Mice sont dans le brouillard total.

\- Un constat encourageant, nota Bennett, en s'attirant un regard noir de Corso.

\- Très bien, on va procéder dans l'ordre, reprit Sonny sans tenir compte de la remarque. Décrivez-nous toutes les actions entreprises jusqu'à présent. »

D'Jok se lança dans l'énumération des différentes actions – peu nombreuses – qu'ils avaient amorcées jusqu'à présent. Il décrivit les travaux de Thran, Sinedd compléta sur ce que lui demandait le docteur Darin, et Tia conclut sur les bandes de vidéo-surveillance.

« Tu as tout regardé ? lui demanda Sonny.

\- Presque tout. Il me manque la dernière bande, celle de la journée où l'événement s'est produit.

\- On peut la projeter ? Plusieurs paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une. Peut-être que la vidéo de la disparition nous donnera un os à ronger. »

Un os à ronger. Le chef des pirates ne devait pas être très confiant quant à leurs chances de trouver une piste sérieuse. Cependant, Tia devait bien reconnaître qu'elle partageait son pessimisme. Elle avait fixé ces bandes à s'en faire saigner les yeux et doutait que le Saint Graal se trouve dans les dernières secondes de vidéo. Pourtant, elle s'installa elle aussi devant le mur transformé en écran improvisé et laissa D'Jok lancer la projection, prête à se montrer aussi attentive qu'il le faudrait, pressée d'éliminer définitivement cette piste.

Sa poitrine se serra lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Micro-Ice, qui s'insurgeait faussement de l'insolence des enfants, et elle n'osa pas imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Sinedd, à se voir ainsi tenir Mei contre lui. Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous au centre de la salle, prêts à partir sur le terrain. Les parois de l'holotraineur s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Clamp s'affola. La structure se délita. Les exclamations de panique emplirent la pièce.

Quelqu'un mit la vidéo en pause, Tia ne vit pas qui, mais supposa qu'il s'agissait de Sonny. Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Revoir la scène était presqu'aussi choquant que la vivre. Puis le chef des pirates rembobina la vidéo sur quelques minutes et l'arrêta sur le plan qui précédait l'enclenchement de l'holotraineur.

« Je suppose que personne n'a rien vu d'anormal, assena-t-il sombrement. Ce qui nous fait donc onze personnes totalement perdues dans la nature. »

Un silence morne tomba sur la pièce. Un peu comme si tout le monde avait pensé que Sonny proposerait immédiatement une solution miracle et que le retour à la réalité s'avérait plus dur que prévu. Puis D'Jok sursauta.

« Attends, onze ?

\- Eh bien… Oui ? réagit Sonny, surpris. Neuf enfants, Micro-Ice et Mei. »

Interloqué, D'Jok pointa le doigt devant lui pour compter les petites silhouettes, puis ouvrit en catastrophe un dossier, envoyant valdinguer des feuilles sans y faire attention. Sous les regards angoissés de l'assemblée, il se passa une main sur la bouche, avant de relever la tête, médusé.

« J'ai que huit inscrits. Y a une personne de trop sur cette image. »

L'annonce fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. La vidéosurveillance fut immédiatement relancée, et scrutée avec encore plus d'attention. Les petites silhouettes furent analysées une à une, au fil des visionnages en série, jusqu'à ce que D'Jok s'exclame :

« Celui-là ! Y a pas de Cyclope, dans mon école, j'en suis sûr ! »

Les yeux rivés sur l'intrus, les personnes présentes dans la pièce ne le quittèrent plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, dans ses mains ? À moitié tourné comme il est, j'arrive pas à voir.

\- Ce serait pas… C'est pas un appareil photo ?

\- Putain, c'est Sharky Hush ! »

Des hoquets de stupeur résonnèrent dans la pièce. Finalement, il y avait vraiment quelque chose à découvrir sur ces bandes !

« Mais attendez, reprit Rocket, contrarié. Sharky était là, ok, mais pourquoi il aurait bousillé l'holotraineur si ça le faisait disparaître aussi ?

\- C'est Sharky, fit remarquer Sinedd. Je doute qu'il ait fait exprès.

\- Peu importe ses raisons, ponctua Sonny. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous avons une piste à creuser. Je vais mettre une partie des pirates sur cette affaire, à commencer par l'équipage du Black Manta. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver sur ce journaliste, on le trouvera.

\- Je viens aussi. »

Tia n'avait jamais apprécié être au centre de l'attention. En tant que fille d'ambassadeurs et star de Galactik Football, elle aurait pourtant eu matière à s'habituer, mais lorsque tout le monde se tourna vers elle pour la dévisager avec des yeux ronds, elle dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se ratatiner sur place.

« Je pourrais vous aider, se justifia-t-elle. Avec mes contacts, je pourrais sûrement nous obtenir des passe-droits.

\- Des passe-droits pour où ? la reprit Corso, de son ton bourru.

\- Pour l'organe de presse de Sharky, pour rencontrer ses employeurs, je ne sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je serai forcément plus utile pour vous aider dans cette enquête, plutôt que pour me tourner les pouces à l'Académie ! Et si vraiment je ne peux rien apporter, je rentabiliserai ma présence en faisant la cuisine ! »

Les pirates réprimèrent des sourires en coin. De toute évidence, leur robot cuisinier n'avait toujours pas été remplacé.

« Dans ce cas je viens aussi. »

La capitaine des Snowkids dévisagea son petit-ami. Elle était touchée qu'il veuille l'accompagner, mais craignait que la perspective de deux nouvelles recrues amène les pirates à refuser en bloc. Finalement, Artie les surprit tous les deux :

« Pourquoi pas, après tout, déclara-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Comme je le dis toujours, les pirates et les Snowkids, c'est une longue histoire d'amour. »

Tia lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Rocket, elle réalisa que ce dernier observait le jeune pirate avec un brin d'animosité. Comme s'il avait espéré qu'on les refuserait, finalement.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est pas toi qui décide, gamin, grommela cependant Corso.

\- Non, je sais bien, rétorqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Mais avoir une fille d'ambassadeur avec nous peut effectivement nous ouvrir des portes. Le fils d'un fleuriste, je suis pas sûr, mais on est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise. »

La blonde retint un rire de justesse, mais son hilarité mourut totalement lorsqu'elle nota le sourire amer de Rocket à côté d'elle. Sonny détourna cependant son attention avant qu'elle se décide à lui demander franchement le problème.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vouloir venir ? »

Tia hocha vivement la tête tandis que son petit-ami manifestait sa volonté d'un oui ferme et définitif.

« Très bien. Cette enquête est d'abord celle des Snowkids, après tout. Mettez vos affaires en ordre, Artie passera vous chercher à la première heure demain. »

Tia réprima un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment parié sur ses chances quand elle avait demandé aux pirates de les accompagner, mais elle avait trop l'impression de devenir folle entre les murs de l'Académie pour ne pas tenter le coup. Maintenant qu'ils avaient dit oui, elle espérait vraiment réussir à les aider dans leur enquête. Ça et que Rocket trouverait vite ses marques sur le Black Manta.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils partaient avec les pirates.


	10. Chapter 10 : Nouveaux Horizons

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nouveau chapitre, ça y est ! Un mois et demi (presque, j'ai raté le coche pour publier le jour de mon anniversaire !), cadence raisonnable. Qui va probablement aller en s'étirant, mais bon. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai déjà décidé du point du vue du prochain chapitre et que les éléments que je veux mettre dedans sont à peu près définis dans ma tête. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il n'y a toujours aucune ligne d'écrite u.u_

 _Vous savez, l'alternance de points de vue est intéressante à manier et je ne regrette pas mon choix, mais je dois faire attention à l'enchaînement des événements. Chose que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu quand j'ai décidé d'alterner les chapitres entre le Genèse et les disparus. Il y a tellement plus de personnes sur le Genèse, il y a beaucoup plus d'opportunités pour raconter des choses variées ! J'espère réussir à développer la planète mystérieuse de façon suffisamment intéressante pour contrebalancer ce déséquilibre..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **Nouveaux Horizons**

Lorsque le jour se « leva » - la luminosité n'était pas tellement plus forte dans la journée, avec les plantes phosphorescentes de la nuit - Mei se sentit indiciblement soulagée de pouvoir aller réveiller Micro-Ice. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune vraie raison de se sentir mieux. Ils étaient toujours coincés elle ne savait où quelque part dans Zaelion, ils avaient toujours un groupe d'enfants à protéger sur les bras et ils avaient toujours un prédateur prêt à leur déchiqueter le ventre en train de roder non loin de leur campement. La défenseure retint un frisson d'angoisse. Peut-être que ce qui la soulageait, c'était de ne plus être la seule à guetter son approche. De ne plus être celle sur qui reposait le fait de donner l'alerte.

Cela dit, en découvrant les deux cratères sous les yeux de Micro-Ice, elle supposa qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à guetter pendant bien longtemps.

« Hey.

\- Hey. Rien à signaler ?

\- Rien. Pas même de fringales matinales de la part de Sharky, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »

Son camarade eut un pauvre sourire, bien loin de son habituelle expression enjouée. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à donner le change. D'autant que la fin de journée de la veille n'avait rien fait pour les aider.

Après avoir découvert le cadavre sanguinolant, ils avaient rapidement ramené tout le monde au camp, délaissant une partie des collets non encore relevés. Aucun des enfants ne l'avait fait remarquer, cependant, et aucun ne s'était fait prier pour s'éloigner au plus vite de cette vision angoissante. Olukine et Sylphe avaient bien clamé haut et fort qu'il n'y avait rien d'effrayant dans une « charogne à moitié pourrie », mais leur pâleur signalait assez bien leur propre frayeur et personne ne s'était laissé aller à répondre à leur provocation idiote. Une boule dans le ventre, ils s'étaient resserrés sous leur abri et avaient essayé de dormir, sans chercher à savoir si la journée était suffisamment avancée pour aller se coucher. Tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli jusque-là, découvrir la forêt, trouver de l'eau, construire un abri, déterminer ce qu'ils pouvaient manger, toutes ces petites victoires avaient été balayées par la terreur de savoir qu'un prédateur chassait non loin d'eux. Micro-Ice avait bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant remarquer qu'une créature qui se nourrissait de la proie chassée par quelqu'un d'autre était probablement trop peureuse pour s'attaquer à leur groupe, mais sa propre angoisse l'empêchait de mettre suffisamment de conviction dans ses paroles et il avait fini par totalement abandonner, pour laisser les enfants dormir. Quant à savoir s'ils avaient plus réussi qu'eux, Mei en doutait. Cependant, une nouvelle journée commençait et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de baisser les bras.

Déjà perturbée par les souvenirs récents, Mei pressa rapidement l'épaule de Micro-Ice en passant devant lui, avec la vague idée de signaler à leurs pupilles qu'ils pouvaient se lever. Cependant, le petit brun saisit son poignet fin entre ses doigts pour la retenir. Intriguée, elle se retourna vers lui, et sentit un élan d'angoisse lui lacérer le ventre lorsqu'elle découvrit ses yeux emplis de terreur.

« Mei, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait peur de fondre en larmes, si elle relâchait sa vigilance et, en même temps, elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle. En parler tous ensemble, je suppose. Quitter cet endroit, suivre la rivière, s'éloigner du terrain de chasse… Je ne sais pas, Micro-Ice. J'en sais rien. »

Le petit brun baissa la tête. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, mais il relâcha la prise sur son poignet pour aller lui prendre la main. Sous le regard inquiet de Mei, il renifla, mais inspira ensuite profondément avant de lui adresser le sourire pâle en passe de devenir sa nouvelle expression de base.

« Désolé. C'est… un peu dur, ce matin. Mais je suis toujours avec toi. Promis. »

Sans réfléchir, Mei se jeta dans ses bras. Contrairement à lui, elle eut besoin de plusieurs respirations avant d'enfin réussir à résorber ses sanglots, mais lorsqu'elle se recula enfin, elle sentait un peu mieux.

« Moi aussi je suis avec toi. Promis. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui tira avait déjà un peu plus d'éclat, mais il s'évanouit bien vite tandis que les enfants sortaient un à un de l'abri derrière eux. Comme ils l'avaient fait la veille, les Snowkids répartirent les provisions qu'ils jugeaient adéquates pour leur tenir lieu de petit déjeuner et, contre toute attente, Sharky choisit de lui-même un nouveau fruit à tester. Leur découverte macabre semblait avoir douché son besoin d'attention constant.

Ils commencèrent de manger en silence. Peut-être parce que les enfants sentaient que leurs encadrants étaient complètement dépassés par les événements. Mei s'attendait à moitié à ce que Olukine et Sylphe manifestent encore leur opposition à l'autorité, en clamant haut et fort qu'ils étaient tous des trouillards, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ils se tinrent tranquilles, au même titre que tous les autres. Peut-être encore une fois parce qu'ils sentaient que ce n'était pas un jeu, que la situation n'avait rien de drôle, et que cette fois-ci, croire le contraire serait dangereux. Ils mâchèrent donc leurs fruits un à un, en silence, jusqu'à ce que Mei décide de rompre le statu quo.

« Inutile de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme que ce qu'elle avait osé espérer. Vous avez tous vu ce qui s'est passé hier, vous savez que nous sommes en danger.

\- Comme si on le savait pas déjà, » grogna Sylphe.

Ce fut Eolius, qui lui donna un bon gros coup de coude dans les côtes, sans rien dire. Le binoclard lui jeta un regard scandalisé, mais constatant qu'il n'avait le soutien de personne, pas même des adultes qui venaient de voir le coup, il s'abstint de relever.

« En effet, nous étions déjà en danger avant, lui concéda Mei, sans s'arrêter sur ce qui venait de se produire. Nous sommes contraints de survivre en pleine nature avec nos faibles connaissances, et nous avions déjà constaté la présence d'animaux hostiles. »

Elle vit quelques petits corps frissonner, au souvenir des chenilles géantes qui les avaient attaqués dans le désert azuré.

« Mais nous avions semé ces animaux hostiles et nous nous débrouillons pour l'instant assez bien pour survivre en pleine nature. Or, la présence d'un prédateur si proche de nous est un nouveau danger qui doit nous inciter à réagir. »

Des regards inquiets s'échangèrent de tous côtés.

« Nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut pour nous protéger, ici, reprit-elle. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si c'est la bonne réaction à avoir, mais je vous propose d'empaqueter ce qu'on peut et de changer d'endroit. Avec les pièges, nous avons indiqué notre présence trop près du camp, alors je pense qu'on devrait s'éloigner. Après, je suis prête à vous écouter si vous êtes d'un avis différent. »

Tout d'abord, il n'y eut pas de réponses. Notamment pas de réponse de Kaal, que Mei aurait vraiment aimer prendre à parti, mais le garçon regardait ses pieds sans rien dire et lui mettre la responsabilité du choix sur les épaules aurait été aussi stupide que cruel. Espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à statuer seule, Mei vit avec soulagement Micro-Ice ouvrir la bouche, mais ce fut finalement Sonja qui reprit la parole la première :

« Mais si on s'en va, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour la cabane ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. Et pour les fruits ?

\- Pfff, les fruits y en aura ailleurs, hein, » se moqua Olukine, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Micro-Ice le fusilla du regard et il se ratatina sur place.

« Pour la cabane, reprit Mei, je pense qu'on pourra transporter le toit de feuilles. Mais comme le dit si aimablement Olukine, la forêt s'étend sur une distance confortable, on devrait pouvoir trouver des fruits ailleurs, et le bois pour construire une nouvelle cabane ne manquera pas. Pour ce qui est de l'eau, je vous propose de remonter la rivière, pour être sûrs de ne pas la perdre. »

Des acquiescements peu convaincus s'élevèrent doucement. Peut-être que la menace était encore trop abstraite pour que les enfants ressentent le besoin de se déplacer. Ou peut-être qu'ils se disaient que construire une muraille autour de la cabane aurait été du temps mieux utilisé. Mei ne connaissait pas la réponse. Peut-être que des prédateurs se trouvaient partout sur cette planète étrange, après tout. Cependant, elle doutait qu'ils auraient été capables de construire une défense efficace.

« Très bien, dit finalement Micro-Ice, avec un sourire tellement rassurant qu'elle aurait pu le croire sincère. On n'a plus qu'à tout préparer pour bouger, alors ! »

Malgré le manque de conviction dans leur action, tout le monde mit la main à la tâche sans tarder. Tandis qu'une partie du groupe démontait la cabane pour récupérer les éléments transportables, comme le toit de feuilles qu'ils avaient longuement tressées ou les semblants de cordes qu'ils avaient improvisé en nouant des tiges souples, un autre groupe tâchait de fabriquer des baluchons avec les plus grandes feuilles qu'ils avaient pu trouver, pour tout de même emporter quelques fruits. Lorsqu'ils se sentirent prêts à partir, Mei estimait que midi était passé depuis une heure environ.

Elle faillit demander si personne n'avait rien oublié et se retint de justesse. À l'emplacement de leur campement ne restait plus désormais que les vestiges du feu qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à allumer. Vu le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient sur eux au moment de l'incident, il n'y avait rien à oublier. Étouffant un soupir, elle se mit en marche en direction de la rivière, alors que Micro-Ice fermait leur petit convoi. Une fois l'eau en vue, elle obliqua pour en remonter le cours, un peu arbitrairement, avec la vague impression que suivre le courant les ramènerait à la falaise dont ils avaient sauté, à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

La forêt défilait autour d'eux, plutôt belle avec ses immenses arbres écarlates. Malheureusement, depuis la découverte de la proie éventrée, les feuillages rouges avaient pris une connotation morbide et menaçante, évoquant une pluie de sang qui menacerait de les submerger. Mei serra les dents. Ils s'en sortaient bien, pourtant. Pas de blessés, pas d'empoisonnés, personne en train de paniquer à cause de l'isolement… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce monde inconnu soit peuplé de créatures dangereuses ? La situation n'était pas déjà assez éprouvante comme ça ?

La mort dans l'âme, elle escalada tant bien que mal une courte pente striée d'épaisses racines et, enfin en terrain plat, se retourna pour vérifier l'avancée des enfants. Ils étaient sportifs, au moins, ils tenaient bien la cadence, mais elle avait pu se rendre compte qu'elle et Micro-Ice avait tendance à surestimer leurs capacités. En effet, à l'instant présent, elle avait légèrement trop creusé l'écart. Elle corrigea ça en aidant chacun d'entre eux à terminer la montée – tout du moins, ceux qui acceptait son aide. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Sonja, la rouquine lui offrit un grand sourire rayonnant pour la remercier. Croiser son regard indigo ne fit que torturer la jeune femme.

Elle évitait autant que possible d'y penser, mais au-delà de leur situation, elle était constamment terrifiée par l'idée que les autres avaient pu avoir un problème encore plus grave. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été transportés dans un lieu encore plus hostile, qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la même planète qu'eux, juste devant des prédateurs, ou encore que le dysfonctionnement de l'holotraineur les avait directement blessés. Ou pire.

Elle refoula ses larmes avec difficulté. Sinedd allait bien. Les autres aussi. En tout cas, elle devait pour l'instant s'en convaincre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle répondit au sourire de Sonja et reporta son attention sur la pente, avec l'espoir que Micro-Ice était le dernier à manquer et qu'un échec à paraître sûre d'elle n'aurait pas de conséquence trop grave.

Il restait Sharky. Un baluchon de fruits sur l'épaule, il ahanait à n'en plus finir, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, sa pupille tremblotant curieusement dans son œil énorme.

Si Mei était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait sérieusement envisagé de le laisser batailler pour finir sa courte ascension. Malgré tout, et en dépit du dégoût que lui inspirait le soi-disant journaliste, elle se fit violence pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à finir sa montée. Son regard empli de reconnaissance la fit tressaillir, mais pas autant que la petite voix qu'il utilisa pour la remercier. Elle aurait dû lui répondre un banal « pas de quoi » et passer son chemin, voire passer son chemin tout court, mais la tête penaude du journaliste était si incongrue qu'elle en resta sans voix.

Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle bloquait le chemin. Micro-Ice patientait, intrigué, en bas de la pente, et attendait de toute évidence qu'elle se décale. Elle s'empressa de tourner les talons, autant pour s'éloigner de Sharky que pour retourner à son rôle de guide de la courte file indienne.

« M… Mei ! Attendez ! »

Aussi surprise que contrariée, elle entendit le journaliste haleter derrière elle, courant sans doute pour se maintenir à son niveau.

« Quoi ? réagit-elle sèchement, en passant devant les enfants sans ralentir. Vous allez encore vous plaindre que je ne suis pas assez aimable ?

\- N… Non, je… »

Mei fut bien obliger de prendre un rythme plus lent lorsqu'elle se retrouva en tête de file. Elle pinça les lèvres quand Sharky atteignit sa hauteur et reprit péniblement son souffle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter avec lui. D'autant qu'elle pensait lui avoir suffisamment bien fait comprendre qu'elle le détestait.

« Je suis… J'ai… J'ai ramassé des nouveaux fruits sur le bord de la route. Enfin, je les avais testés avant, ils sont comestibles. Vous en voulez un ? »

La défenseure le dévisagea d'un œil peu amène et le cyclope sembla rétrécir sous son regard.

« Vous me faites quoi là ? attaqua-t-elle, acide.

\- Non, je… enfin… Je me disais qu'on pourrait… repartir d'un bon pied… bafouilla le journaliste.

\- Quoi, vous pensez que sous prétexte qu'on est en galère ensemble, je vais passer sur tous les coups fourrés que vous avez fait par le passé ? Comptez pas dessus. Sinedd a peut-être renoncé à vous poursuivre en justice, mais en ce qui me concerne, les charognes comme vous devraient pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, alors arrêtez de croire que ça sert à quelque chose de m'adresser la parole. »

Mei continua de marcher en regardant droit devant elle et en espérant que Sharky la laisserait tranquille. Lorsqu'elle se résigna à tourner légèrement la tête, elle constata qu'il ne suivait plus son allure. Vaguement soulagée, elle se tourna encore un peu. Elle avait accéléré sans s'en rendre compte et les enfants s'étaient visiblement sentis obligés de se presser aussi. Kaal avait pris la tête, peut-être parce qu'il était plus grand que les autres, ou peut-être parce qu'il essayait de se mettre à l'écart.

Le petit xénon lui semblait étonnamment éteint, depuis la veille. Quelque chose disait à Mei que ce n'était pas uniquement pour surveiller les cailloux sur le chemin, qu'il fixait ses pieds. Il avait envie d'être seul, c'était flagrant. La jeune femme envisagea de le laisser tranquille, elle avait elle-même suffisamment ressenti le besoin de s'isolée pour le comprendre, mais son inquiétude prit le dessus.

« Tout va bien, Kaal ? demanda-t-elle gentiment lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Oui oui, » répondit le garçon, sans vraiment relever la tête.

Mei se mordilla discrètement la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour le réconforter, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment douée pour ça. Heureusement que Sinedd avait toujours été un coriace, parce qu'elle n'avait été d'aucune aide quand il avait traversé son épisode houleux de « retrouvailles en série » avec ses parents. Pourtant elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle était l'adulte, après tout.

« Ça va aller, tu vas voir, » énonça-t-elle finalement avec une voix qu'elle espérait suffisamment chaleureuse et réconfortante.

Sa période « vitrine de publicité » lui aurait au moins permis d'apprendre à jouer la comédie correctement.

« Je me doute que la situation est dure à supporter, mais on ne s'en sort pas si mal, et en grande partie grâce à toi, d'ailleurs ! »

Les épaules de Kaal s'affaissèrent, sans qu'il réponde. Mei fronça les sourcils, torturée par l'impression désagréable qu'elle lui avait mis bien trop de pression sur les épaules.

« Sans toi, reprit-elle en espérant ne pas se montrer trop maladroite, je ne sais pas si nous aurions réussi à trouver de l'eau…

\- Mais c'est ma faute ! s'exclama le petit xénon, poussé à bout par ses louanges.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui est ta faute ? » demanda Mei, perdue.

Marchant toujours à côté d'elle, Kaal se tordait les poignets, nerveusement. Elle commençait à craindre qu'il ne lui révèle qu'il était à l'origine du dysfonctionnement de l'holotraineur, lorsqu'il craqua enfin et expliqua ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« Le prédateur, c'est ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas proposé de poser les collets, il n'aurait pas été attiré ! »

La défenseure resta sans voix. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que le garçon aurait pu se sentir responsable du danger.

« Kaal, reprit-elle finalement, avec douceur, ne dis pas ça. Le prédateur était là de toute façon.

\- Mais sans moi il serait resté loin ! gémit l'enfant.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il se serait intéressé à une autre source de nourriture. »

Il se tourna vers elle, frappé par sa réponse. Ses yeux larmoyants juraient étrangement avec son physique patibulaire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, Mei réalisa pleinement qu'elle avait affaire à un petit garçon.

« Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que sans tes collets il ne se serait pas approché. Ou peut-être qu'il se serait approché plus, et plus près, et sans qu'on puisse être prévenu. Personne ne peut savoir ça. Tout ce que je sais, moi, c'est que tu possèdes des connaissances qui sont vitales pour notre groupe. »

Elle lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule et la pressa brièvement. Kaal lui répondit d'un sourire un peu pâle, pas complètement convaincu, mais déjà un peu plus confiant qu'avant. Elle-même un peu réconfortée, Mei le laissa prendre un peu la tête du convoi pour laisser son regard courir sur leur troupe. Olukine et Sylphe marchaient, juste derrière eux, fourrés ensemble comme à leur habitude. Suivaient ensuite Ugo, Eolius et Millicent, l'air bien plus calmes, et concentrés sur le chemin. À l'arrière, Micro-Ice semblaient plaisanter avec Sonja, sous le sourire timide de Rochelle. Finalement, Sharky marchait seul, un peu à l'écart sur le côté, son énorme œil jaune piteusement baissé. La défenseure pinça les lèvres en le voyant, puis se détourna pour rejoindre Kaal. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Mei et Micro-Ice demandèrent plusieurs fois aux enfants s'ils voulaient faire une pause, mais ces dernières leur assurèrent systématiquement qu'ils pouvaient continuer à marcher et les Snowkids décidèrent de les croire. Autour d'eux, les arbres rouges se clairsemèrent progressivement pour révéler le ciel uniformément bleu, sans la moindre trace de nuages ou d'astres, qui surplombait la planète. La végétation prit des teintes un peu plus pâles, remplaçant petit à petit les feuilles écarlates par des amas de fleurs aux pétales orangés.

Finalement, à force de suivre la rivière, ils se retrouvèrent au pied d'une petite falaise. L'eau cascadait avec un son agréable depuis son sommet, au milieu d'un végétation dense qui striait la roche de lianes rouges sombres.

« C'est beau. »

Mei avait murmuré davantage pour elle-même que pour partager ses pensées. La cascade d'eau claire, la falaise de pierre noire, les lianes bordeaux et l'herbe rouge pâle parsemée de pointes dorées formait pour elle un tableau saisissant. Micro-Ice ne devait pas être d'accord, cependant, puisqu'il répondit en fronçant le nez :

« Tu trouves ? J'ai l'impression de voir des vaisseaux sanguins tranchés… Un peu comme ce que les vaisseaux extraterrestres crachaient après avoir pompé le sang des gens, dans le film La Guerre des Mondes, je sais pas si tu t'en souviens.

\- Mice, tu es désespérant.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est bien ce film. Même si j'ai eu peur des orages pendant des mois, après l'avoir vu. »

La brune ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire et son camarade lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous dites de monter le camp ici ? demanda-t-elle à la ronde. On a marché un bon moment, je doute qu'un prédateur prenne la peine de nous suivre aussi loin et abandonne ainsi son terrain de chasse.

\- Tu ne penses pas que le bruit de la cascade sera gênant ? s'étonna Micro-Ice.

\- Il te gêne, toi ? réagit-elle, un peu surprise. Je le trouve plutôt agréable.

\- Moi pas spécialement, mais en même temps, à force de partager la chambre de D'Jok, j'ai appris à dormir peu importe le bruit ambiant.

\- Pourquoi, il ronfle fort ? » demanda innocemment Sonja.

Amusée, Mei nota l'interrogation muette de la plupart des enfants. Elle aussi avait eu l'occasion de partager la chambre du rouquin, l'anecdote de Micro-Ice l'amusait d'avance.

« Si seulement ! s'exclama théâtralement le petit brun. Figurez-vous que votre cher professeur parle en dormant ! Enfin, parle… se vante ! Que dis-je, se congratule ! J'en ai passé, des nuits, à l'entendre répéter ses succès. Et encore, s'il s'agissait de raconter les exploits des Snowkids… Mais non ! Monsieur s'en invente des nouveaux ! Et dans tous les domaines ! Soi-disant que le destin a prévu des choses incroyables pour lui ! »

La défenseure se mit à rire de bon cœur au côté des enfants, stupéfaits de ce qu'ils apprenaient sur l'un de leurs plus grands modèles. Elle se disait qu'ils avaient bien fait de se déplacer. L'ambiance était plus légère que le matin, et ils dormiraient mieux cette nuit. C'est sincèrement soulagée par les derniers développements de leur mésaventure qu'elle lança l'exploration des abords de la cascade.

L'objectif était de trouver le point le plus approprié pour construire une nouvelle cabane. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins dans l'idée de trouver un endroit où la falaise s'avancerait et formerait un genre de préau naturel lorsque Eolius et Sonja leur crièrent gaiement de venir voir. Ils avaient révélé un trou dans le mur de roche sombre. À moitié masqué par les lianes, une grotte d'une taille respectable se déployait dans la pierre. Mei eut l'agréable surprise de constater que même elle, qui dépassait largement Micro-Ice et les enfants, pouvait se tenir debout sans que le haut de son crane ne rappe le plafond. De plus, à voir la surface à leur disposition, ils auraient tous la place de s'allonger au sol pour dormir sans risquer de se gêner les uns les autres.

Sans surprise, la grotte remporta l'unanimité. À l'intérieur, ils se sentaient tous protégés, ils avaient de l'eau potable à proximité, et l'orée de la forêt était suffisamment proche pour qu'ils aillent facilement garnir leur garde-manger, mais suffisamment éloigné pour qu'ils aient une vue dégagée si quoi que ce soit en sortait. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était un peu de confort.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour transformer leur toit de cabane, désormais superflu, en panier improvisé pour stocker leurs fruits. Suite à cela, l'ensemble de leur groupe se mobilisa pour ramasser une nouvelle fois autant de feuilles que possible. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à en tapisser le sol de la grotte pour se rapprocher autant que possible du confort d'un matelas. Au final, le résultat n'était pas aussi probant qu'espéré, mais ils étaient tous épuisés par leur voyage et les allers-retours qu'ils avaient enchaînés, aussi l'abandon fut-il unanime.

Cependant, malgré ce semblant d'échec, Mei pouvait affirmer sans peine que l'humeur était au beau fixe lorsqu'ils s'installèrent tous en cercle devant leur nouveau repère pour prendre ce qui serait leur repas du soir, peu importe l'heure réelle. La luminosité se modifia tranquillement tandis qu'ils croquaient leurs fruits de bon cœur, et les conversations allaient bon train, naturelles, pour une fois, lorsque Sonja poussa une exclamation étouffée, qui la fit avaler de travers et tousser à n'en plus finir. Millicent lui tapota gentiment le dos tandis que tout le monde tournait la tête en direction de ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Les fleurs orangées, qui égayaient l'herbe écarlate en petite grappe, avaient comme… commencé à germer. Dans la journée, elles ressemblaient à des sortes de bulbes agréablement bombés, qui courbaient légèrement leur tige vers le sol. Maintenant que la nuit tombait, des veinules dorées parcouraient leurs pétales et, au rythme d'une pulsation lumineuse, ces derniers s'ouvraient lentement autour d'un cœur incandescent.

Fascinée, Mei ne put détourner les yeux avant que la fleur qu'elle fixait ne se soit totalement épanouie. Même alors, le spectacle se poursuivit. Le pistil se mit à briller de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que qu'une goutte d'or en fusion s'en détache et tombe au sol, où elle s'éteignit avec un léger chuintement.

Tout leur groupe contempla le spectacle en silence, émerveillé, jusqu'à ce Micro-Ice se lève d'un bond et court vers leur panier improvisé. Stupéfaite, Mei le vit casser une petite branche et revenir à la hâte vers la première fleur sur son chemin. Il tendit alors la bout de bois en-dessous de son pistil et attendit quelques secondes avant de se redresser, sa branche brandie joyeusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonne nouvelle ! cria-t-il gaiement. On a réussi à faire du feu ! »

À l'extrémité du bâton, une belle flamme brûlait paresseusement.


	11. Chapter 11 : Tensions Internes

_Bonjour à tous et bonne année !_

 _Ce fut (un peu) long, mais nous y sommes, voilà le chapitre 11. Ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de soucis dans son découpage. Au final, il est à la fois plus long et plus court que ce que j'escomptais : dans une volonté de ne pas expédier son déroulement trop rapidement, il compte plus de mots que les chapitres précédents, ce qui m'a amenée à l'achever bien avant d'avoir mis en place tous les éléments que j'avais en tête. Honnêtement, je pensais à la base en révéler beaucoup plus cette fois-ci, mais finalement… non ! Désolée :P_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 **Tensions Internes**

Rocket suivait le mouvement en serrant les dents. Comme prévu, Artie était venu les chercher très tôt, Tia et lui. Il avait débarqué comme une fleur dans la salle d'entraînement de l'école de D'Jok, où Thran, Clamp, Lloyd et le professeur Darin avaient déjà commencé à travailler, sans que personne ne soit venu lui ouvrir. Il s'était contenté de sourire lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé d'où il arrivait, et Rocket s'était encore répété qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas ce type.

Depuis, Tia et lui le suivaient en slalomant à n'en plus finir dans les rues du Genèse, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. Tout comme le fait que sa copine et le pirate aient maintenu une conversation enjouée tous les deux, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de sa présence.

« Alors ? On y est bientôt ? demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement que ce qu'il avait voulu.

\- Hein ? Oh, euh, ouais, on y est bientôt, réagit Artie, en se souvenant subitement qu'il n'était pas en tête à tête avec Tia. Le vaisseau nous attend en contrebas des quais du secteur 8.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout la direction qu'on a pris en quittant l'Académie, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu penses qu'on est filé ? s'inquiéta sa petite-amie, sans tenir compte de son agacement.

\- Non, ça m'étonnerait. C'est du côté du vaisseau qu'ils ont eu un problème. Mais vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait pas se reproduire et on rejoindra les autres en un rien de temps. »

Le pirate reprit ensuite le fil de sa conversation avec Tia sans se préoccuper de lui davantage, et Rocket se renfonça dans son mutisme agacé. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se retrouver à bord d'un vaisseau pirate et aurait largement préféré chercher à se rendre utile sur le Genèse, mais il aimait encore moins l'idée de laisser sa petite-amie partir seule avec eux. Il comprenait son besoin d'agir, mais estimait qu'elle aurait pu trouver une idée moins dangereuse. Ou au moins lui faire part de son projet en amont, qu'ils puissent en discuter tous les deux. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle prenne sa décision sur un coup de tête, et il avait donc été obligé de faire pareil.

Le métis continua de ruminer en silence, tandis qu'il marchait un bon pas derrière Tia et leur guide, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier les fasse déboucher sur un quai et déclare :

« Mesdames et messieurs, le White Orca.

\- Le…

\- Il n'y a rien, là-bas. »

Sur sa réponse sèche et l'hésitation de Tia, Artie désigna un point en souriant et un vaisseau apparut sans tarder au bout du quai. Un vaisseau qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ni l'un ni l'autre, d'après la surprise qu'exprimait le visage de sa petite-amie.

« Le White Orca, oui oui, pas d'erreur, commenta le pirate, visiblement amusé par la situation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au Black Manta ? parvint enfin à demander Tia, effarée.

\- Figure-toi que Magnus Blade nous l'a piqué après la dernière Cup. On est sur ses traces depuis, mais je crois qu'il s'amuse beaucoup trop à jouer au chat et à la souris avec Sonny pour se laisser attraper. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'on a mis un peu de temps à réagir, après votre incident. On était… un peu à l'autre bout de Zaelion. »

Votre « incident ». Rocket se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le nouveau vaisseau pirate, pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard d'Artie. Sa forme ovoïde allongée pouvait effectivement vaguement faire penser à un orque, en revanche il était davantage noir que blanc, et seuls les hublots bombés sur l'extérieur faisaient honneur à son nom.

« C'est Corso qui l'a choisi, expliqua Artie. Il n'arrête pas de grogner contre Blade, mais en vrai je crois qu'il est plutôt content. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il en avait plus que marre de se balader dans un vaisseau orange et violet. »

Tia pouffa de rire et le nouveau coach des Snowkids serra les dents de plus belle. Vivement qu'ils atteignent le vaisseau, que les autres pirates viennent éponger un peu le comportement expansif d'Artie.

Heureusement pour sa mâchoire, ils n'étaient réellement plus très loin du bout du quai et la promesse du jeune pirate, de rejoindre ses camarades en un rien de temps, se réalisa suffisamment vite pour qu'il ne se lime pas les molaires. Ils montèrent sans attendre à l'intérieur du White Orca et rejoignirent l'éternelle troupe du père de D'Jok dans la salle de commandes. À cet endroit, on leur proposa de s'asseoir sur une confortable banquette vert sombre qui faisait le tour de la pièce, pour discuter de la suite des événements. Rocket aurait pu se sentir valorisé, mais voir Artie coller Tia l'empêcha de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la colère.

« Bien, commença Sonny lorsqu'ils furent tous assis. Notre première étape est le siège de l'agence à l'origine de l'ancienne émission de Sharky. Elle n'est pas sur le Genèse, mais on devrait y arriver dans l'après-midi. Une fois sur place, puisque nous avons deux stars intergalactiques avec nous, je vous propose de simplement leur faire croire que vous venez discuter d'une émission sur les Snowkids. Le directeur sera trop content de l'opportunité pour prendre le risque de vous faire attendre. Bennet et Artie se feront passer pour vos gestionnaires d'image, malheureusement, Corso et moi nous sommes trop reconnaissables pour entrer par la grande porte. Quand vous serez seuls avec le directeur, obtenez toutes les informations que vous pourrez sur le travail de Sharky, ses contacts, son matériel, peu importe. Selon ce qu'on obtiendra à ce moment-là, on choisira la prochaine destination. Des questions ? »

Rocket laissa son regard courir sur l'assemblé tandis qu'Artie posait une question sur les caméras de surveillance. Il situait les différents pirates présents, pour avoir entendu les autres parler d'eux et, si Sonny Blackbones et Corso, son bras droit, lui faisaient bonne impression, il était loin d'avoir envie de mettre sa sécurité entre les mains d'Artie et de son camarade au chapeau haut de forme.

« Ok, donc pas de risque que la sécurité s'inquiète de ce qui se passera dans ce bureau, c'est parfait.

\- Vous comptez torturer cet homme ? »

Les cinq regards scandalisés qui répondirent à sa question paniquée le rassurèrent peut-être, mais ils ne firent rien pour améliorer son humeur.

« Dis donc, grogna Corso, nous confonds pas avec la Technoïde, tu veux ? Les pirates ont des manières, eux.

\- Je ne… La Technoïde ne torture pas ses citoyens…

\- C'est ce qu'elle veut te faire croire, surenchérit le vieux pirate.

\- T'inquiète pas, reprit Artie avec un sourire rayonnant, on ne torturera personne. On va juste faire un peu peur à ce type, mais rien de bien méchant, c'est promis. Quand on en aura fini avec lui, il n'aura même pas de quoi ternir la réputation des Snowkids. »

Le jeune pirate lui fit un clin d'œil pour conclure sa diatribe. Rocket essaya de sourire, sincèrement, dans un effort surhumain pour donner le change. Malheureusement, il était à peu près sûr de plutôt avoir donné l'impression d'avaler un citron.

« Bon, s'exclama soudainement Tia, maintenant qu'on sait tous à quoi s'attendre, je suis sûre que ma cuisine vous a manquée ! »

Rocket la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, tandis que des sourires amusés et ravis fleurissaient sur tous les visages. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de cuisiner pour eux, la veille, pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, il pensait qu'elle sortait simplement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Personne ne dira le contraire ici, répondit Sonny Blackbones en personne. Si tu te sens prête à supporter les remontrances d'AZ3, Artie va te montrer la direction des cuisines.

\- C'est toujours toi qui es à la plonge ? s'étonna la blonde.

\- Oui ! Un scandale, pas vrai ? Avec mon ancienneté, on aurait pu croire que les autres auraient accepté de mettre en place un roulement ! Mais non, c'est encore et toujours à moi de supporter cet imbécile de robot ! »

Il leva les bras au ciel dans un effort de grandiloquence aussi ridicule qu'inutile, et Rocket se retint de justesse de rouler des yeux. Déconcentré, il sursauta lorsque le chef des pirates s'adressa à lui directement :

« Artie en fait des tonnes, mais il n'y a pas tellement de choses à faire en cuisine, surtout pour un petit équipage comme le nôtre. Tia a l'air motivée pour ravir nos papilles, et je m'en voudrais trop de la décourager, mais si tu veux rester dans le cockpit, ou découvrir les cabines…

\- La cuisine sera très bien. »

Sa réponse avait certes été un peu sèche, mais pas au point d'attirer autant l'attention… Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, à le dévisager comme ça ? Il fallut qu'il attende qu'Artie brise le silence, pour pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement :

« Ok, ben suivez-moi, du coup, je vous emmène. »

Le regard que Tia lui adressa avant qu'elle n'emboite le pas au benjamin de l'équipage assombrit encore l'humeur de Rocket, mais il suivit le mouvement tout de même. Ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance et la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de laisser sa petite-amie seule avec lui, à fortiori quand elle acceptait qu'il soit aussi familier. Pourtant, quand il se retrouva à jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse, à les voir s'amuser comme des petits fous à éplucher des légumes, pendant qu'il se faisait houspiller par le robot cuisinier parce qu'il n'avait pas correctement écossé les haricots, il regretta presque de ne pas leur avoir fourni les chandelles pour les laisser en tête-à-tête.

Le repas qui suivit ne fut en rien plus agréable. Certes, il n'avait plus l'impression d'assister, impuissant, à un rendez-vous galant entre sa petite-amie et un autre homme, mais les autres pirates n'étaient pas en reste concernant les compliments. La soupe de Tia était loin d'être mauvaise, c'était un fait, mais pour qu'ils en arrivent à de tels éloges, c'était à croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien mangé d'autre que de la nourriture déshydratée. Étouffé par la familiarité ambiante du White Orca qui le laissait sur le carreau, il aurait pu pleurer de soulagement lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur destination et qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'entretenir avec le patron de Sharky.

Comme l'avait prévu les pirates, entrer fut ridiculement facile. Peu importait qu'ils soient censés se trouver sur le Genèse, que toute l'équipe soit menacée d'un scandale ou que deux parfaits inconnus aux looks décalés les accompagnent, à peine eurent-ils fait un pas dans le hall de l'agence qu'un monceau de gratte-papier leur pépiait autour des jambes. Certains d'entre eux essayèrent bien de les dissuader d'aller voir le grand patron, dans l'espoir de récupérer une interview qui leur apporterait quelques miettes de gloire, mais la standardiste finit par faire son boulot et ils se retrouvèrent entassés à quatre dans un ascenseur qui sentait la naphtaline.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur un grand bureau décoré tout en orange et, alors que Rocket recommençait tant bien que mal à respirer, un wamba tout en bras et en jambes, qui avait apparemment crut bon d'utiliser son flacon de parfum en une seule fois le matin même, se jeta sur eux.

« Tia ! Rocket ! s'exclama-t-il, affable. Que me vaut le plaisir de la visite du capitaine et du coach des triples champions de la galaxie ? »

Rocket avait supposé que Bennett ou Artie prendrait immédiatement les choses en main, aussi fut-il surpris de voir Tia s'exprimer, d'un ton mielleux qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et qu'elle prenait généralement uniquement quand elle voulait le materner :

« Monsieur Dolowan, navrés de vous déranger, nous nous doutons bien qu'un producteur à la tête d'émissions de qualité comme les vôtres a un emploi du temps chargé. »

Elle lui serra la main avec chaleur, tandis que le wamba cherchait visiblement à savoir où se trouvait le piège, tout en tâchant de masquer son malaise naissant.

« Voyez-vous, reprit sa petite-amie, toujours aussi doucereuse, les Snowkids ont une image de marque à conserver. Nous représentons un exemple, pour tous les jeunes, et les moins jeunes, de la galaxie. Or, les récents événements sont une tâche sur notre image de marque. »

Son ton soudainement plus sombre sembla parler à son interlocuteur, qui retrouva un sourire entendu un brin plus sincère. De son côté, Rocket voyait de moins en moins où elle voulait en venir. Il jeta un regard en coin à leurs deux babysitters, qui se contentaient d'attendre, détendus.

« La prochaine Cup n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs années et de toute façon, il nous manque deux joueurs. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur le football pour nous sauver la mise, cette fois-ci. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Un secret bien tragique, comme ceux que votre cher Sharky Hush a toujours su dénicher sur nous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois tout à fait où vous voulez en venir, ma chère, répondit le wamba, de toute évidence enchanté par les événements. Dites-moi juste où et quand chercher et je…

\- Pas vous, Sharky. C'est important, qu'il soit à l'origine de la diffusion. Il a toujours joué les fouille-merde – vous me passerez l'expression – sur les Snowkids, personne ne sera étonné qu'il recommence, même dans les circonstances actuelles.

\- C'est que… Sharky n'est pas disponible, pour le moment.

\- Donnez-nous ses coordonnées, nous entrerons en relation avec lui directement.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment joignable…

\- Donnez-nous son dernier contact, alors. Nous avons les moyens de remonter jusqu'à lui, ce ne sera pas un problème.

\- Ce serait vraiment plus simple si vous… »

Le soupir de Tia mit immédiatement fin à sa phrase. Toujours aussi perdu, Rocket la vit se pencher au-dessus du bureau de l'homme de presse pour venir rectifier son nœud de cravate avec douceur.

« Monsieur Dolowan, ne me faites pas croire que votre agence possède la moindre éthique concernant ses sources, vous ne seriez pas crédible. Je me fiche de l'enquête de Sharky, je me fiche du scandale qu'il essaye de déterrer, tout ce que je veux, c'est le retrouver, alors… »

Elle serra brusquement le nœud de cravate.

« Vous allez me donner l'intégralité des informations que vous avez sur lui et ses contacts en cours, et immédiatement. »

Lorsque leur petite troupe rejoignit le White Orca, liste de contacts en main, les pirates enterraient encore Tia sous des éloges. Cette dernière riait en les écoutant et tâchait de jouer les modestes, mais Rocket pouvait dire qu'elle se sentait plutôt fière d'elle et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs du vaisseau pour rejoindre Sonny et Corso quand sa petite-amie se rappela enfin de son existence et vint marcher à sa hauteur en souriant. Le jeune homme fit mine de rien et répondit à son sourire aussi bien qu'il pouvait. Tia ne fut pas complètement convaincue, il pouvait le dire, mais ils arrivèrent dans le cockpit et la pensée du compte-rendu de sa réussite dut lui changer les idées.

« Alors ? demanda le chef des pirates, lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

\- Alors Tia a été exceptionnelle ! s'exclama Bennett, en retirant son chapeau pour faire une révérence. Finalement, je crois qu'à part pour lui servir de taxi, elle n'a pas vraiment besoin du soutien des pirates. »

Elle éclata de rire tandis que Rocket tâchait de se contrôler et de s'abstenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

« On a une destination ? » enchaîna Corso, davantage pragmatique que les autres.

Tia ouvrit le document que lui avait remis, sous la menace, le directeur de l'agence de presse.

« Alors… D'après le récapitulatif des affaires sur lesquelles enquêtait Sharky, à savoir, les secrets des Snowkids - comme si on en avait -, il a rencontré un contact anonyme sur Eole avant de venir sur le Genèse déclencher sa catastrophe. Il n'y a pas de moyens de contacter cette personne, en revanche il y a les coordonnées du lieu où ils se sont vus.

\- Eole ? réagit Corso. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont allés faire là-bas ? C'est à des jours du Genèse.

\- Une volonté de brouiller les pistes, peut-être, réfléchit Sonny. Si cette mystérieuse source est à l'origine du dysfonctionnement de votre holotraineur, elle mettait peut-être un point d'honneur à en rester aussi éloignée que possible. Mais ça reste une supposition hasardeuse. Il vaudrait mieux commencer par visiter le logement de notre gratte-papier. Vous avez pu obtenir une information sur ce sujet ?

\- Eh bien… oui et non, répondit nonchalamment Bennett. Ce Sharky passe son temps en vadrouille, à chercher des squelettes dans les placards de tout le monde, mais malgré son implication, il n'est guère productif. Il passe apparemment plus de temps à dormir dans des poubelles que dans des hôtels de luxe, et son patron ne lui connaît aucune adresse.

\- Je vois, ponctua Sonny, pensif. Tant pis, en route pour Eole. On peut seulement espérer ne pas passer à côté d'une cache qui nous en apprendrait bien plus. Artie, demande à Anna de voir si des images de vidéosurveillance du lieu en question sont accessibles. Ce sera toujours ça de gagné, si on peut s'éviter d'avoir à faire le trajet. »

Rocket entendit à peine la réponse d'Artie. Il ne connaissait pas Eole et n'était pas spécialement réfractaire aux voyages, mais la remarque de Corso tournait en boucle dans sa tête. À des jours du Genèse. Des jours.

« On y sera dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

\- Sur Eole ? répondit Sonny en se frottant pensivement le menton. On devrait atteindre la planète dans cinq jours.

\- Cinq jours ? s'exclama le métis sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Et oui, il existe encore bien des planètes qui ne sont pas bien reliées au réseau galactique, commenta tranquillement Bennet. Malheureusement pour nous, Eole en fait partie. »

Impuissant, Rocket assista à la fin de la discussion sans rien dire. Qu'ils soient coincés sur un vaisseau pirate pendant cinq jours ne semblaient pas déranger Tia le moins du monde et aucun des pirates ne leur demanda s'ils étaient à passer tout ce temps à bord de leur équipage de criminels. Il aurait pu se manifester, dire que ça ne lui convenait pas, qu'il préférait assister les autres depuis le Genèse. Il vit Tia rire avec Artie et choisit de se taire. Jusqu'à ce que Sonny rentre les coordonnées de leur destination dans l'ordinateur de bord et qu'il soit définitivement trop tard.

Il ne cessa de regretter ce choix, par la suite. Les vidéos de surveillance s'étaient avérées inexistantes, ce qui lui enlevait tout espoir d'écourter le voyage. Les journées au sein du White Orca se déroulaient sur le modèle exact de la toute première que lui et Tia avaient passé à bord. Sa petite-amie passait du bon temps avec l'équipage pendant qu'il rongeait son frein en attendant désespérément un débarquement qui n'arrivait pas.

Quelques communications eurent lieu avec les Snowkids restés sur le stade. Thran avait l'air plutôt enthousiasmé par les compétences de son nouveau collègue, et Zoelin avait déboulé dans l'Académie, paniquée, prête à accomplir toutes les petites tâches qu'on voudrait bien lui confier. En revanche, l'équipe était la cible de critiques sévères dans les médias et D'Jok avait déjà été soumis à plusieurs amendes bien salées, qui lui évitaient apparemment tout juste la prison. Cependant, malgré toutes les évolutions de la situation, en bien ou en mal, leurs disparus étaient toujours insaisissables et les recherches de Fluides n'avaient pour l'instant donné aucune piste.

Tant et si bien que, le matin du cinquième jour, rattrapé par le découragement ambiant et sa propre difficulté à accepter la situation, Rocket décida de ne plus sortir de la cabine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin sur cette fameuse Eole. Puisque Tia appréciait _tellement_ Artie, il pouvait bien s'éviter d'assister en direct à son remplacement. Il aimait autant rester tranquille et déprimer tout seul. Ce qui ne gênait de toutes évidences personne, puisque la journée se déroula sans que qui que ce soit ne vienne prendre de ses nouvelles. Il dut attendre le début de soirée, pour qu'on toque à la porte. Il ne répondit rien.

« Rocket ? »

Il releva à peine la tête de l'oreiller, lorsque Tia entrouvrit doucement la porte pour l'appeler.

« On va bientôt débarquer, ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Tu vas enfin pouvoir descendre du vaisseau, l'air frais te feras du bien.

\- C'est ça, grogna-t-il en se relevant. L'air frais me fera du bien.

\- Hey, ça va ? »

Bon sang, à quoi pouvait bien lui servir de poser la question ?

« Ça va, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Rocket, attends ! »

Elle lui bloqua le passage lorsqu'il essaya de se faufiler par la porte entrebâillée et le força à reculer tandis qu'elle entrait dans la cabine. Il chercha encore à fuir son regard, comme il le faisait quasi-systématiquement depuis qu'ils étaient montés à bord du vaisseau pirate, mais Tia se planta devant lui et il fut bien obligé de lui faire face.

« Je sais que c'est dur ! argumenta-t-elle en lui saisissant la main. Je sais que tu es inquiet pour Mei, Micro-Ice et tous les enfants, et je sais que c'est frustrant d'être obligé d'attendre, mais si tu ne me parles pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider ! »

Il se renfrogna et dégagea sa main de la sienne. Qu'elle arrive à se voiler la face comme elle le faisait le laissait presque admiratif.

« Si tu veux m'aider, rétorqua-t-il, amer, commence par arrêter de te coller à Artie. »

Bouche-bée, elle se laissa contourner, mais le rattrapa tout de même in extremis avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de la pièce.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'exclama-t-elle en le forçant à refermer la porte.

\- C'est ça, essaie de me faire croire que c'est dans ma tête. Depuis qu'on est dans ce foutu vaisseau, tu passes ton temps à-à… glousser dès qu'il ouvre la bouche !

\- À glousser ? Attends, attends, laisse-moi juste remettre les choses à plat, ça fait cinq jours que je m'inquiète pour toi en pensant que tu vis mal les derniers événements, et toi… Tu es juste en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?

\- Ce n'est pas une crise de jalousie ! Ce mec est clairement en train de te faire du rentre-dedans !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je suis ravie de voir que tu préfères t'enfoncer dans ta rancune tout seul plutôt que de me faire part de tes doutes !

\- Comme si ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit !

\- Évidemment que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! »

L'accusation coupa le jeune homme dans son élan. Face à lui, Tia haletait, le visage déformé par la colère. Bizarrement, le constater l'énerva encore plus.

« De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il, acide, en desserrant discrètement les poings.

\- Je parle de Lun-Zia ! s'écria-t-elle. De Lun-Zia, de tout ce temps qu'elle a passé à te coller et du fait que la seule chose que tu as trouvé à redire, c'est que j'étais hystérique !

\- Tu _étais_ hystérique ! Lun-Zia était en couple !

\- Artie aussi ! Sauf que moi, contrairement à toi, je n'aurais pas le culot de te dire que ça autorise tous les comportements ! »

Rocket entendit à peine la seconde partie de la phrase. Le visage brûlant, il cherchait désespérément un argument supplémentaire pour ne pas perdre totalement la face.

« Donc tu… tu reconnais que ton comportement est inapproprié ! bafouilla-t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je m'entends bien avec lui ? Parce que je ris à ses blagues ? Parce que ça me fait plaisir quand il me félicite d'avoir récupéré les informations dont on avait besoin ? Tu sais quoi, Rocket, je ne vais même pas être de mauvaise foi, même si tu m'en avais parlé, je n'aurais pas pensé que mon comportement était inapproprié. Après tout, je ne le laisse ni me tripoter les cheveux ni me prendre dans ses bras dès qu'on se croise dans un couloir. Mais si tu m'en avais parlé, au lieu d'attendre l'occasion de m'accuser à demi-mots de te tromper, j'aurais été prête à entendre pourquoi tu étais mal à l'aise et à chercher une solution. »

Sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit de la pièce. Il la laissa partir, incapable de trouver un dernier moyen de se défendre ; et pas totalement sûr d'en avoir le droit.

Il attendit un peu avant de rejoindre le cockpit, la tête basse. Tia était debout, adossée contre un mur, les bras croisés et le visage fermé. Il amorça un pas dans sa direction puis se rétracta. Une petite part de lui-même lui disait qu'il n'avait pas eu complètement tort dans les reproches qu'il avait fait à sa petite-amie, mais elle restait somme toute noyée par les réponses que Tia avait pu lui faire. Son comportement était-il réellement différent de celui qu'elle avait eu à l'égard de Lun-Zia, lorsque la wamba avait rejoint l'équipe pour la compétition sur Paradisia ? Sans doute que non, mais il l'aurait rassurée si elle lui en avait parlé directement. Tout comme elle l'aurait sans doute fait s'il lui avait parlé. Cependant, elle voyait bien qu'il allait mal, elle aurait pu faire le premier pas ! Tout comme il aurait pu le faire sur Paradisia. Sauf qu'il pensait que c'était en grande partie à cause du départ de Mei, que Tia était aussi tendue ! Tout comme elle avait dû penser que les récents événements pesaient davantage sur son humeur que sa jalousie latente…

« Ça te va, Rocket ? »

Perdu dans les reproches qu'il se faisait à lui-même et les tentatives de justification qu'il démontait dans l'instant, le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'il fut interpellé par Sonny Blackbones.

« Euh, oui. T-tout me va, acquiesça-t-il maladroitement, en reprenant pieds sur terre.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir tout de suite, Artie et toi. »

Complètement dépassé, mortifié par la conséquence de son manque d'attention, Rocket essaya de croiser le regard de Tia, mais elle l'ignora ostensiblement. Il se résigna finalement à suivre le pirate, dont le sourire engageant lui donnait vaguement envie de lui casser les dents.

Se retrouver à l'air libre lui causa un léger vertige, après tout ce temps passé enfermé. Il tâcha de masquer son trouble tant bien que mal, mais quelque chose dans le regard d'Artie le poussa à croire qu'il ne s'en était pas très bien sorti. Ou peut-être qu'il devenait simplement paranoïaque. Renfrogné, il le suivit dans les rues d'Eole.

Au début, il ne fit pas attention à son environnement. Tête baissée, il marchait derrière son guide, incapable de se résoudre à lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire exactement. Puis, petit à petit, il finit par remarquer les pavés de pierres claires qui s'étalaient sous ses pas et leva enfin les yeux. L'aspect ancien du décor le frappa. Au même titre que le sol, les façades étaient toutes en pierre, habillées de moulures et d'inscriptions peintes, en lieu et place des enseignes lumineuses et des néons criards qui attiraient l'attention des clients potentiels dans la plupart des spatioports. De plus, il ne voyait que des piétons dans la lumière pâle et grisâtre qui éclairaient les rues, sans la moindre trace de véhicules hoover.

« Séduit ? »

La question le crispa immédiatement et il ne répondit que par un grognement inarticulé.

« Tu sais, reprit nonchalamment Artie, il va bien falloir que tu me parles, si tu veux savoir ce qu'on est censé faire tous les deux… »

Rocket ferma les yeux le temps de prendre une inspiration profonde. Très honnêtement, il ne savait même plus dire si son antipathie pour Artie venait de sa propre mauvaise foi, ou s'il avait au contraire tous les droits de se montrer agacé par son comportement de toute évidence condescendant.

« Très bien, puisque tu tiens tant à ce que je te parle, je peux savoir ce qu'on fiche tous les deux ?

\- Oh, eh bien, d'après Anna, le lieu où Sharky a rencontré son contact est un bar dépourvu de caméras de surveillance. Sur Eole, c'est pas très étonnant, mais bon, c'est quand même pas de chance pour nos affaires. Sonny et les autres se chargeront d'aller rencontrer le personnel du bar dès qu'il aura ouvert, mais en ce qui nous concernent, Anna a quadrillé la zone, il y a une banque juste en face, qui a des caméras, elle. Comme c'est un établissement sensible, son circuit de surveillance fonctionne en interne, elle n'a pas pu y accéder, du coup je vais le pirater directement sur place, et tu viens me tenir compagnie.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne te serai d'aucune utilité !

\- Parce que Tia a débarqué avec une tête de si pieds de long dans le cockpit tout à l'heure, et que j'ai l'impression qu'on a besoin d'avoir une conversation, toi et moi. »

Rocket resta sans voix. Comportement condescendant, définitivement.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? éclata-t-il finalement.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour Tia.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour Tia !

\- Au contraire, je crois qu'entre la disparition de sa meilleure amie et le manque de soutien de son petit-ami, j'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter pour Tia. »

Le Snowkid serra les poings. Dans un coin de son cerveau, il se demandait s'il avait une chance dans un « un contre un » avec un pirate, fusse-t-il aussi peu impressionnant qu'Artie. Il renonça cependant à découvrir la réponse et reprit, d'un ton glacial :

« J'ai perdu Mei et Micro-Ice au même titre qu'elle.

\- Je suis prêt à te concéder ça, ok. Mais de ton côté, tu n'as pas à subir sa jalousie.

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! J'ai déjà eu droit à la révélation choc de ton statut marital, merci ! Tu veux m'entendre le dire ? Très bien, je me suis comporté comme un abruti, j'aurais dû lui parler au lieu de me faire des films et je suis le seul responsable de toute cette situation ! T'es content ?

\- C'est un bon début, mais c'est plutôt à Tia, que tu devrais dire ça. Sans doute avec un poil moins de fiel, cela dit. »

Rocket crut que la nonchalance de son interlocuteur allait le faire hurler. Il faillit d'ailleurs se laisser aller à le faire, ne serait-ce que pour lui jeter une bordée d'insultes au visage, mais Artie reprit :

« Je sais que tu me détestes et, pour être honnête, je t'apprécie pas des masses non plus. Mais je tiens à Tia et tu es important pour elle, alors réfléchis deux secondes : qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, pour toi ? Soigner ton orgueil ? Ou faire le premier pas pour éviter de saborder ton couple ? »

Le pirate s'arrêta tranquillement de marcher pour venir s'adosser contre le mur d'un grand bâtiment aux teintes ocres. Il sortit une holotablette d'une poche intérieure de son épaisse veste verte et commença à pianoter dessus. Face à lui, Rocket ressassait ses dernières paroles. Il aurait été idiot de ne pas en tenir compte. Quand bien même il n'aurait pas que des torts dans toute cette histoire, il devait des excuses à Tia. Des excuses sincères. Même si imaginer le sourire satisfait qui ne manquerait pas s'afficher sur le visage d'Artie lui donnait envie de vomir, ce qu'il avait dit restait vrai. Il aimait Tia. Il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause d'une question de fierté.

Il soupira.

« Comment on y entre, dans cette fameuse banque ? demanda-t-il, résigné.

\- Oh, j'y suis déjà.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Virtuellement parlant. Eole n'est pas très avancé, côté technologie. Avec un bijou pareil, ajouta-t-il en brandissant sa tablette, pirater les caméras de surveillance d'une banque est un jeu d'enfant, dès qu'on est suffisamment près. Regarde. »

Estomaqué, le Snowkid s'approcha sans rien dire, vaguement persuadé qu'on l'avait mené en bateau et que l'action aurait pu être faite depuis le vaisseau. Ce point n'avait cependant que peu d'importance pour le moment : les fichiers vidéos qui les intéressaient se téléchargeaient effectivement progressivement, sur l'écran.

« Tiens, voilà le jour qui nous intéresse. »

Artie sélectionna le fichier concerné et les images de la rue se mirent à défiler en accéléré sous leurs yeux. Des passants circulaient sur les pavés, certains entraient dans la banque, d'autres dans le bar. Rocket sentit son ventre se serrer lorsque Sharky apparut enfin. Puis, juste après, une autre personne s'engouffra dans le débit de boissons.

« Attends ! »

Son exclamation fit sursauter Artie, mais il était soudainement trop concentré pour s'en réjouir.

« Ce type, enchaîna-t-il alors que le pirate arrêtait la vidéo. »

Une silhouette modérément massive était affichée. Habillée de vêtements soignés, son principal signe distinctif impliquait surtout des cheveux d'un vert émeraude intense.

« Je le connais. »


	12. Chapter 12 : Second Souffle

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Surprise ! Eh oui, j'ai avancé cette histoire plus facilement que prévu, durant le mois de janvier._

 _Merci à Godess of the galaxy pour son commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. Contente que le traitement de la jalousie t'ait plu. J'avoue que le chapitre 11 était un peu un défouloir pour moi, j'avais envie de m'énerver un peu sur Rocket. Je trouve que, malgré toutes les conneries qu'il peut faire dans la série, il se prend étonnamment peu de retour de flammes dans la figure. Du coup je lui ai fait mon retour de flamme personnel. non mais._

 _Et également, un grand merci à Memori Plume, que j'ai complètement oublié de citer dans le mot de l'auteur précédent ! Désolée pour le délai, ton petit mot m'a fait chaud au coeur._

 _Pour introduire rapidement ce chapitre 12, eh bien, encore une fois, je pensais mettre plus d'action, et puis les passages que je souhaitais mettre avant ont pris une ampleur que je n'avais pas anticipé correctement, donc... L'action sera pour plus tard !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 **Second Souffle**

Micro-Ice scrutait l'eau de la rivière, le nez à quelques centimètres à peine de la surface glacée. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, si tant est que le jour ait une quelconque signification sur ce monde étrange, mais les fleurs de feu commençaient doucement à refermer leurs coquelets. La luminosité – ou plutôt, les couleurs ambiantes – ne tarderait pas à changer. Cependant, son reflet ne changerait pas. Pas tant qu'il serait le seul debout en cette nouvelle « matinée ».

Il eut un léger soupir et des ridules aqueuses vinrent barrer son image, mais elles non plus ne changèrent rien à ce qu'il voyait. Il était épuisé. Depuis combien de temps était-il coincé sur ce monde ? Cinq jours ? Six ? Il avait déjà perdu le compte, alors qu'on en était encore à l'ordre de grandeur d'une semaine. Ridicule. Il était ridicule. De croire qu'il pouvait tenir le coup. De croire qu'il pouvait veiller sur des enfants. Sur Mei. Il était terrifié. Parfois, il se réveillait la nuit en étant persuadé qu'un fauve en furie était en train de les attaquer. Parfois, il espérait que ce soit le cas. Pour que l'angoisse s'achève.

Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine.

Ça faisait déjà une semaine.

Un craquement retentit dans son dos et il plongea sans hésitation la tête dans l'eau froide. Une myriade d'aiguille se planta dans la peau de son visage et ses poumons se mirent rapidement à le brûler, mais il ne refit surface que lorsqu'il fut certain de pouvoir sourire aussi naturellement qu'à son accoutumé. Alors seulement, il rejeta son crâne ruisselant hors de l'eau, en arrosant au passage les alentours.

« Ça fait du bien ! » s'exclama-t-il en secouant ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit pas l'un des enfants, ou même Mei, devant laquelle il mettait un point d'honneur à faire preuve d'un minimum de courage, mais Sharky. Il laissa immédiatement retomber son masque. Les commissures de ses lèvres descendirent de plusieurs centimètres pour laisser de nouveau la place à son expression de lassitude morose.

« Oh, c'est vous, » commenta mornement Micro-Ice.

Le petit journaliste dut se croire à l'origine de son changement d'humeur, puisqu'il s'immobilisa, apparemment indécis quant à la conduite à tenir.

« Allez-y, approchez. Vous vouliez me parler, non ?

\- Je… peux m'en aller, si vous voulez. »

Bizarrement, la proposition tira un éclat de rire au garçon, ce qui laissa le cyclope perplexe.

« Faites pas cette tête ! s'excusa à demi le petit brun. J'ai juste pas encore l'habitude de vous voir faire preuve de considération envers les autres ! »

Le journaliste se renfrogna et, bien qu'il ait depuis longtemps passé l'éponge sur ses exactions, sa réaction fit soupirer Micro-Ice :

« Jouez pas les victimes, Sharky. Vous pouvez pas agir comme vous le faites et faire du mal aux gens et ensuite vous attendre à ce que tout soit oublié comme ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne ! s'exclama le cyclope, avec une véhémence qui surprit le jeune homme.

\- Beaucoup de gens considèreraient qu'espionner les autres et afficher leur vie privée dans la presse consiste justement à leur faire du mal.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien exposé de bien sérieux ! Et puis c'est facile de dire ça, pour vous, il faut bien vivre ! »

Le petit brun le dévisagea durement, jusqu'à ce que les joues du journaliste arborent une jolie teinte vert bouteille, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Quoi ? reprit-il avec un aplomb étonnant. Vous allez me dire que dévoiler la maladie de Rocket en avant-première vous a coûté la coupe de Paradisia et que vos cascades en kite surf ont détruit votre réputation ?

\- Je pensais plutôt à Sinedd, à vrai dire. »

À sa grande surprise, Micro-Ice observa le cyclope se ratatiner sur lui-même. Vu la façon dont l'échange avait démarré, il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir se sentir coupable. La suite l'étonna encore davantage, si c'était possible :

« Je ne pensais pas que ça l'atteindrait, murmura-t-il, piteux.

\- Il se croyait orphelin ! s'écria le petit brun, estomaqué.

\- Oui, ben il n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir ! se défendit maladroitement Sharky.

\- Mais évidemment, qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir ! Il met un point d'honneur à ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses ! Vous pensiez vraiment qu'envoyer des escrocs jouer le rôle de ses parents morts ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid ?

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était des escrocs ! Je vous le jure ! C'est juste que… »

Les oreilles démesurées du cyclope s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il baissait l'oeil.

« Juste que ? le relança doucement le Snowkid.

\- Je me suis dit que… ce ne serait pas très grave si je ne vérifiais pas… »

Micro-Ice soupira. Il imaginait déjà Mei s'énerver et cracher au journaliste que, quand on avait un minimum d'éthique, on vérifiait ses informations avant d'en tirer du profit. Seulement, il n'était pas Mei. Évidemment, il ne cautionnait pas les actions de Sharky et, même s'il n'avait objectivement jamais rien dévoilé de grave ou de réellement compromettant, il aurait fortement apprécié l'annulation de sa carte de presse et la production d'une loi qui lui interdirait de se servir d'un appareil photo. Néanmoins, Sharky n'était pas quelqu'un de volontairement méchant et, puisqu'il prenait sur lui de faire son mea culpa, bien que d'une façon détournée et maladroite, il avait plutôt envie de lui tendre la main.

« Vous êtes pas un mauvais gars, Sharky. »

L'œil et les oreilles se redressèrent légèrement.

« Vous êtes juste un peu bête.

\- Non mais dites donc, vous ! »

Le petit brun se mit à rire alors que le cyclope éclatait en récriminations. Il n'aurait pas parié dessus, mais, à défaut d'avoir calmé ses angoisses, la discussion lui avait un peu remonté le moral.

Bien que beaucoup de ses actions soient discutables moralement parlant, Sharky n'était finalement pas aussi peu fiable que ce qu'il avait cru en arrivant. Il l'avait déjà montré ces derniers jours : il faisait sa part comme les autres et, surtout, prenait son rôle de goûteur très à cœur. Micro-Ice commençait même à regretter de l'avoir forcé à l'endosser, ils avaient à priori suffisamment validé d'aliments pour arrêter de prendre des risques, mais Sharky devait probablement avoir trop peur de paraître inutile s'il quittait ce rôle dangereux. Il n'avait pas totalement tort, pour un homme qui avait choisi de gagner sa vie par l'espionnage, il était incroyablement maladroit, mais ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit était réellement utile, ici.

Pourtant, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien, avec leur système D. Leur nouvelle localisation ne changeait pas grand-chose à leur sort général – à part peut-être qu'on mettrait plus longtemps à les trouver si les secours arrivaient du même point de départ qu'eux, mais Micro-Ice espérait qu'ils avaient laissé suffisamment de traces de leur passage dans la forêt pour être à peu près faciles à suivre – mais elle leur avait offert deux ou trois avantages bienvenus, à commencer par sa végétation. Les fleurs incandescentes leur rendaient bien des services, grâce au feu qu'elles leur fournissaient. Ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter d'une possible baisse des températures et pouvaient désormais faire cuire leur nourriture. De plus, ils maintenaient en permanence un feu de plantes qui ressemblaient à des roseaux, abondants aux abords de la rivière, à une distance raisonnable de leur nouveau bivouac. Ils avaient découvert par hasard que le végétal produisait une intense fumée verte en brûlant et s'étaient dit qu'ils ne perdaient rien à signaler leur présence par ce biais. Ils imaginaient mal les prédateurs comprendre ce genre de signaux visuels.

La proximité de la rivière n'était pas une nouveauté, elle, mais les cavernes étaient un apport non négligeable. Jusqu'à présent, le climat ne leur avait pas causé de soucis, mais un abri solide était toujours bon à prendre et, si elle avait réellement paru bien construite, Micro-Ice n'était pas complètement mécontent de troquer leur cabane artisanale pour une structure en pierre. Il dormait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il n'avait plus peur de se prendre une branche sur la figure.

Il soupira encore. Ça devenait un peu trop une habitude, ces derniers temps.

« Vous vouliez me parler, du coup ?

\- Euh, je… Je voulais savoir si vous pensiez que… Mei resterait longtemps en colère…

\- Oulah, oui ! Cette fille a un caractère de cochon, quand elle s'y met, c'est la pire ! »

La tête désespérément déconfite de Sharky lui causa un nouveau fou rire.

« Vous en faites pas, allez. Je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que tout soit oublié comme ça, mais dans le fond vous êtes pas un mauvais gars. Mei va sûrement continuer à vous mener un peu la vie dure, mais elle n'ira jamais bien loin, c'est pas son genre non plus. Elle sait qu'on a d'autres chats à fouetter que votre éducation. »

Pour la seconde fois, Sharky eut l'air de vouloir s'insurger, mais le sourire rayonnant de Micro-Ice désamorça sa réaction.

« Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai prévu d'aller pêcher, moi. »

Le journaliste grogna un vague assentiment, et le petit brun se dit qu'il lui avait donné du grain à moudre. Après tout ça, Micro-Ice était curieux de découvrir ce qu'il ferait paraître dans la presse à son retour. Il espérait qu'il le saurait vite. Il en doutait cependant fortement.

Son humeur s'assombrissait déjà à vitesse grand V, mais il se força à arborer une expression, sinon joyeuse, au moins sereine lorsqu'il rejoignit l'entrée des grottes qui les abritaient désormais.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! lança-t-il à la cantonade, aux quelques enfants déjà levés qui prenaient un petit-déjeuner de fruits (comme toujours depuis qu'ils avaient atterris sur cette fichue planète). Je vais retourner faire une tentative de pêche, des gens veulent m'accompagner ? »

Il y eut quelques regards hésitants – pas de réactions insolentes, Olukine et Sylphe dormaient encore –, mais pas de grand signe d'enthousiasme. Partir seul n'aurait pas gêné Micro-Ice, bien au contraire, même, mais il se serait sentit un peu trop coupable de laisser Mei se charger de toutes leurs têtes blondes. Aussi décida-t-il d'insister :

« Personne ? Je compte monter au sommet de la cascade, aujourd'hui, pour voir si j'ai plus de succès. Il y a sûrement une jolie vue, là-haut. »

Quelques hésitations supplémentaires, puis Eolius et Millicent se levèrent doucement. Micro-Ice s'apprêtaient à leur dire en souriant d'aller chercher deux des pseudos cannes à pêche qu'ils avaient bricolé trois jours plus tôt, sans grand succès jusque-là, lorsqu'il nota le regard insistant qu'ils posaient sur Rochelle. Intrigué, il observa tour à tour les trois enfants jusqu'à ce qu'Eolius prenne la parole :

« Tu viens avec nous, Rochelle ? »

La petite Xzionnienne sursauta avant de se lever, tête baissée, en marmonnant une confirmation à peine audible. Perplexe, Micro-Ice s'abstint de tous commentaires et se contenta d'accompagner le trio au sommet de la cascade.

Ils n'avaient pas trouvé le chemin tout de suite, les lianes sanguines qui dégoulinaient contre la falaise obsidienne l'avaient masqué aussi bien qu'un rideau de velours. Néanmoins, ils avaient cherché assez vite comment monter pour obtenir un point de vue en hauteur sur leur environnement immédiat et ils avaient fini par mettre à jour la voie naturelle qui grimpaient entre les grottes. Encore une fois, Micro-Ice s'était trouvé en désaccord avec Mei. Son amie trouvait le cheminement féérique, avec ses marches accidentées, noires comme la nuit, le pan de végétation écarlate qui le bordait et la lumière rosée qu'il laissait traverser. Lui le trouvait juste malsain et casse-gueule. Chacun son truc. Cependant, il se faisait violence pour l'emprunter, parce que c'était libérateur, d'atteindre le sommet. Ils n'étaient pas si haut et le paysage continuait à perte de vue par la suite, aussi mystérieux et angoissant que partout ailleurs, mais le décor en contrebas se révélait d'un seul coup et ça, c'était grisant.

Micro-Ice sortit avec joie de la protection des plantes rouges et, cheveux au vent, il contempla leur « nouveau monde ». Il voyait les quelques structures qu'ils avaient construites et entreposées devant les grottes, il voyait les coquelons des fleurs, déjà refermés avec le levé du jour, il voyait la rivière s'éloigner paresseusement vers la jungle qu'ils avaient traversée. Ce spectacle-là, oui, il voulait bien le dire, qu'il le trouvait beau.

« Bon, allez ! s'exclama-t-il en se souvenant des trois enfants qui l'accompagnaient. On va remonter un peu la rivière, je suppose que c'est pas très bon pour la pêche d'être aussi près d'une cascade. Enfin, je dis ça, j'en sais rien. Y en a pas un de vous qui a un parent pêcheur ? »

Il nota les regards que Millicent et Eolius jetèrent à Rochelle, mais la fillette garda la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur la canne à pêche artisanale qu'elle tenait entre ses petits doigts bleus. Il hésita à la questionner directement, il savait qu'elle était très introvertie, mais avait cru comprendre que les deux autres étaient ses amis, leur présence en petit comité devrait plutôt calmer sa timidité. Cependant, il choisit finalement de garder le silence. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de la réponse, il doutait d'attraper quoi que ce soit, même avec des conseils de pro sur l'emplacement idéal. Au lieu de ça, il choisit de se mettre simplement en marche, avec un encouragement jovial pour la petite troupe.

Il ne les fit pas marcher très longtemps, juste assez pour voir le courant diminuer un peu, avant de leur proposer de s'asseoir sur la berge et de jeter leur ligne à l'eau. Les trois enfants obéirent sans rechigner et ils se mirent à attendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eolius brise timidement le silence et demande à mi-voix :

« Vous ne… vous ennuyez pas, monsieur Micro-Ice ?

\- Urgh, pitié, je sais que je n'arriverai pas à vous faire abandonner le vouvoiement, mais passez-moi les « monsieur » ! »

Son exclamation fit rire Millicent et sourire le garçon, mais il ne reprit pas sa formulation, au grand désespoir de Micro-Ice.

« Vous en avez marre ? Vous voulez rentrer ?

\- Oh, non ! C'est juste que vous êtes… enfin, vous donnez plutôt l'impression d'être, euh… très actif ? Dans votre temps libre ? La pêche, c'est… Enfin, j'imaginais plus Thran…

\- Et lui, il n'a pas de monsieur ? grommela Micro-Ice.

\- Ben il est pas là, rétorqua Eolius en haussant les épaules.

\- Touché ! Bon, pour te répondre, la pêche aurait certainement pas été mon premier choix d'activité sur Akillian, mais ça fait toujours du bien d'être un peu au calme, de temps en temps. Et quant à Thran, oublie la pêche, pour lui, il a horreur d'être inactif. Il accepterait d'y aller seulement s'il peut emporter son ordinateur et coder trois jeux vidéos et deux IA de pilotage révolutionnaires. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu, Millicent, Eolius et lui. Les deux enfants lui posèrent pas mal de questions, sur les Snowkids et le football, encouragés par ses réponses volontaires et riches en détails. Micro-Ice finit par se rendre compte qu'il était content de pouvoir parler avec eux comme ça et partager sa passion. Il se rappela que c'était ce qu'il espérait quand il avait accepté d'aider D'Jok avec son école. Avant que tout n'implose.

Soudainement rattrapé par ses idées noires, il prit pour excuse de regarder Rochelle, pour se détourner des deux autres. La petite xzionnienne n'avait rien dit depuis leur arrivée – depuis leur départ du camp, voire depuis son réveil, même – et pêchait en silence un tout petit peu plus loin.

« Dites, tous les deux, vous êtes amies avec Rochelle, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, on est dans la même classe, répondit Millicent.

\- Et… elle va bien ? »

La rouquine baissa la tête et Eolius lui tapota l'épaule.

« Elle a du mal, répondit-elle finalement, d'une voix faible. Rochelle, elle est très timide. Elle a toujours peur de parler devant des gens, et avec les adultes c'est encore pire. Elle ne voulait pas venir au club, à la base. Quand on jouait dans le parc du Genèse, elle s'amusait bien, alors Eolius et moi on a insisté pour qu'elle s'inscrive avec nous… Elle ne voulait pas venir. »

Micro-Ice se mordilla les lèvres. Les deux enfants devant lui se sentaient si coupables, cette vision lui serrait le cœur.

« Est-ce que vous nous en voulez ? demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Hein ?

\- On ne dit pas hein, on dit comment. »

Le deux paires d'yeux ronds qui lui répondirent le firent rougir.

« Hum, désolé. Mauvais réflexe transmis par ma petite maman. Est-ce que vous nous en voulez, du coup ? Aux Snowkids ? À Mei et moi ? D'être ici ?

\- Ben, non, répondit Millicent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était de votre faute, surenchérit Eolius, tout aussi perplexe.

\- Vous voyez ? Je suis sûr que c'est exactement pareil pour Rochelle. Ce qui s'est produit n'est pas de votre faute, même si c'est parce que vous avez insisté qu'elle est ici. D'ailleurs, c'est une habitude, entre vous trois, non ? Vous la poussez à accepter des activités qu'elle est trop timide pour tenter et vous l'aidez à se dépasser.

\- P…pourquoi vous pensez que c'est une habitude ? bafouilla Eolius.

\- Oh, euh, habitude, c'est peut-être exagéré, mais c'est parce que vous l'avez encouragée, qu'elle est venue pêcher. J'ai simplement conclu que c'était quelque chose de… ouais, d'habituel…

\- Ben c'est que… e-elle aime bien la pêche… se justifia maladroitement le garçon.

\- Eh, inutile de t'expliquer, je trouve ça plutôt sympa, de l'encourager à surpasser ses peurs ! »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, avant de lui offrir des sourires hésitants.

« Bon, du coup, j'ai besoin de votre avis. »

Deux paires d'yeux interrogatives le dévisagèrent.

« Est-ce que j'essaye de parler à Rochelle, pour l'encourager moi aussi, ou est-ce que je la laisse tranquille ?

\- Euh…

\- Ben… »

Sa proposition sembla plonger ses pupilles dans la plus profonde confusion et ils s'avérèrent incapables de statuer sur la question. À la fois touché et amusé par leur préoccupation pour leur amie, il se leva avec un sourire rayonnant et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, à côté de la petite xzionnienne qui leur causait tant de tracas.

« Les autres m'ont dit que tu aimais bien pêcher. »

Il crut que la fillette allait tomber à l'eau sous le coup de la surprise – et put presque voir Millicent écraser une main sur sa figure enfantine.

« Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, penaud. Je ne pensais pas te faire peur, je croyais que tu m'avais vu approcher ! »

La fillette rentra la tête dans les épaules sans rien répondre. Micro-Ice avala péniblement sa salive, plus très sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

« Pardon, je pensais venir te parler un peu, histoire de ne pas être targué de favoritisme, plaisanta-t-il maladroitement. Mais je risque sûrement de faire fuir les poissons… Sauf si c'est une légende urbaine… »

Le silence tomba sur eux quelques instants et le jeune homme commença vraiment à regretter sa décision, lorsque Rochelle se décida enfin à répondre, les yeux toujours baissés sur sa ligne :

« Ils fuient… si le bruit est pas normal… S'il y a souvent des baigneurs pas loin, ils ont pas peur des voix… Ici, ils ne doivent pas en entendre beaucoup… Mais la cascade fait du bruit, alors… »

La fin de sa phrase se noya doucement dans le fracas lointain de l'eau.

« Rochelle, relança Micro-Ice, d'une voix douce, les yeux plongés dans le courant devant lui, je vais pas t'embêter très longtemps, si tu préfères rester tranquille.

\- Euh, je… ! s'écria étrangement la fillette, avant que sa voix ne se coince dans sa gorge.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura gentiment le Snowkid. Il n'y a pas de mal à être timide, ou à ne pas vouloir parler tout le temps. Tiens, regarde Mei, elle aime bien s'isoler aussi.

\- Oui… »

Le silence retomba entre eux et Micro-Ice tâcha d'oublier qu'il se sentait atrocement gêné et que Rochelle ne devait pas être mieux lotie que lui. Il observa la fillette à la dérobée. Les joues d'un joli bleu foncé, elle restait cependant concentrée sur l'eau et donnait du mouvement à sa ligne grâce à des petits coups de poignets. Il tenta de l'imiter, mais ne parvint qu'à donner des grands à-coups au manche. Il entendit un pouffement de rire étouffé par une toux étranglée.

« Je m'en sors pas très bien, hein ? déclara-t-il, penaud.

\- S…Si ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à lui d'éclater franchement de rire.

« Inutile de ménager mon ego ! J'ai jamais vraiment pêché, le talent n'allait pas tomber du ciel. Ça m'est déjà arrivé pour le football, faut pas trop en demander, dans la vie ! »

Rochelle lui sourit timidement.

« Toi par contre, reprit-il, en sentant qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour l'aider à se détendre, tu as l'air de t'y connaître, pour la pêche.

\- Oui… J'aime bien ça. Ma maman m'emmène avec elle en barque, des fois. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« On devait y aller ce weekend. »

Micro-Ice sentit une boule de plomb lui tomber sur l'estomac.

« Monsieur Micro-Ice… »

Il ne releva pas le monsieur, cette fois-ci. Il avait bien trop peur de ce que la fillette allait lui dire ensuite.

« Vous pensez qu'on rentrera un jour ? »

C'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'elle le regardait franchement. Ses yeux entièrement bleus crépitaient légèrement. Micro-Ice se dit qu'elle devait retenir ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Il voulait être honnête, lui dire qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle, qu'ils ne rentreraient peut-être jamais, mais il était l'adulte. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon choix, s'il se montrait lâche ou, au contraire, courageux, mais une petite voix intérieure qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendue lui assena qu'être adulte, c'était aussi savoir choisir quand est-ce qu'il fallait se montrer rassurant.

« Oui. Oui, on rentrera un jour, j'en suis certain. »

D'une certaine façon, il eut l'impression que Rochelle savait qu'il lui mentait, mais que sa réponse la réconfortait quand même. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait que voir ce qu'il voulait voir.

Il voulut lui poser une main sur l'épaule, mais elle se détourna pour se frotter les yeux du revers de son poignet avant de lui retourner une tentative de sourire pas très convaincante. Micro-Ice lui répondit plus ou moins avec une expression du même registre et elle se mit à rire, lorsque, soudain, sa ligne bougea et lui arracha une exclamation de surprise adorable.

Son attention brusquement ramenée sur la rivière, elle raffermit sa prise sur le manche de la canne artisanale.

« J'en ai un ! s'écria-t-elle, incrédule. J'ai un poisson ! »

Millicent et Eolius accoururent, en poussant à leur tour des exclamations de surprise et de joie.

« Ah, mince ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? paniqua à demi Micro-Ice, qui se rendait compte n'avoir jamais réellement pensé qu'ils auraient une prise.

\- On laisse Rochelle gérer ! » se réjouit Eolius.

Coupé dans son élan, le petit brun se remit à observer la fillette. Elle levait haut sa canne et la laissait partir en avant pour ensuite la tirer doucement vers elle et recommencer. Elle fit durer longtemps son manège, sous les encouragements enthousiastes de ses amis. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle tira un énorme poisson de l'eau et le projeta sur la berge. Son intense couleur violette les cloua un instant sur place. Ses écailles luisaient, comme parcourues par des filaments de lumière opalescente. Il était magnifique.

Il était magnifique et tressautait surtout dans tous les sens, à tel point que Micro-Ice se jeta dessus sans réfléchir, de peur qu'il ne retombe dans la rivière. L'animal faisait presque la taille des enfants, c'était un miracle, que Rochelle ait réussi à le tracter hors de la rivière ! Incapable de penser, il se contenta de l'immobiliser de toute sa force sans savoir quoi faire de plus, jusqu'à ce que la fillette ne vienne le sauver en écrasant une pierre sur la tête de l'animal. Il y eut un dernier sursaut, puis les filaments s'évanouirent.

« Ok, souffla Micro-Ice, haletant, après un court silence. Ok. Vous avez tous vu ça ?

\- C'était… un Fluide ?

\- Comme pour les chenilles… »

Les trois enfants contemplaient la prise, estomaqués.

« On… va dire qu'on s'en fiche, décida le Snowkid, un peu sous le choc, lui aussi. Je veux dire… Rochelle a attrapé un poisson ! »

Il se mit à pousser des cris de joie sans queue ni tête et, après une brève hésitation, Eolius et Millicent le rejoignirent. Rochelle prit une ravissante teinte d'encre de chine, mais après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, elle se mit à rire et à danser avec eux autour de la preuve de sa victoire.

Micro-Ice espérait que les animaux de ce monde étaient comestibles. En tout cas, il l'espérerait plus tard. Pour le moment, il regardait ses trois élèves rirent aux éclats. Il arrivait presque à se dire que tout irait bien. Pour eux tous.


	13. Chapter 13 : Rivalités

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, en ces temps étranges. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que nous en arriverions à devoir rester chez nous, mais puisque c'est le cas, eh bien laissez-moi vous offrir une courte distraction sous la forme de ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Il... ne fait pas suite au chapitre 11, désolée. J'ai beaucoup hésité au moment de le commencer, mais je me suis dit que je voulais quand même donner une chance à tous les Snowkids d'apparaître et je ne voulais pas condenser les chapitres de Mark et Ahito vers la fin, tout simplement. La personne qu'a reconnue Rocket ne sera donc révélée qu'au chapitre 15. D'ici là, je vous laisse me faire vos hypothèses ?_

 _Oh, et, petite correction de cette note de l'auteur pour remercier Eryalk, Memori Plume et anon pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. J'ai répondu aux deux premiers en MP, et contente que l'alternance de point de vue te plaise, anon. En effet, je tâche de donner sa place à tout le monde, même si mes préférences de personnages doivent beaucoup transparaître !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 **Rivalités**

Le banc était dur. Pour la première fois, Ahito réalisait à quel point les gradins autour d'une salle d'entraînement pouvaient être inconfortables. Il aurait voulu avoir un oreiller ou, plus exactement, il aurait voulu avoir l'épaule de Thran pour lui servir d'oreiller. Malheureusement, l'épaule de Thran n'était pas disponible, puisque son frère était en train de coder aux côtés de son nouveau meilleur ami.

Ahito soupira. Il se sentait mal. Thran cherchait activement les enfants, D'Jok réglait tout le tintouin administratif, Sinedd mettait son Fluide à disposition, Tia et Rocket menaient l'enquête avec les pirates et Mark aidait les paradisiennes à se réaccoutumer à la vie en tant qu'humaines. Tandis que lui, il était allongé sur ce banc atrocement dur et il attendait que le temps passe, sans trouver aucun moyen de se rendre utile.

Il aurait pu échapper si facilement à sa déprime, pourtant. Il lui aurait suffi de fermer les yeux et de cesser de lutter contre le sommeil. Il n'avait jamais lutté contre le sommeil, avant l'incident. Depuis, tout avait changé. Il avait peur de dormir la journée.

La nuit, ça allait, peut-être uniquement grâce à Thran. Son jumeau considérait que le travail de recherche risquait fort d'être un travail de longue haleine – les événements lui avaient donné raison jusque-là – et il mettait un point d'honneur à rester reposé et alerte. Toutes les nuits, il rentrait donc dormir. Pas plus de six heures, il n'avait pas besoin de plus de six heures, mais il rentrait dormir, pour s'accorder une coupure et s'assurer de tenir sur la durée. Alors, quand Thran se couchait, Ahito avait cette impression qu'on lui accordait le droit de dormir également et il sombrait à son tour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille le lendemain matin, alors que Thran était déjà parti, et qu'il se mette en route pour l'académie, pour le retrouver et retrouver ce banc si dur sur lequel il craignait tant de s'endormir. C'était ce qui s'était passé le jour même, ce qui s'était passé la veille et ce qui s'était passé tous les jours d'avant.

Il soupira et se releva à contrecœur. Que les gens le croient endormi ou non n'avait aucune importance, il restait toujours aussi inutile.

« Ça va, petit frère ? demanda Thran sans lever les yeux de son écran.

\- Ça va, » répondit Ahito.

Son aîné ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était tourné vers Lloyd, qui attirait son attention sur un point de son écran et hochait la tête en écoutant ses explications. Ahito n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais le scientifique dut faire un bon mot, puisque Thran éclata de rire en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Fidèle à lui-même, Lloyd prit une jolie teinte carmin qui ne s'estompa que lorsqu'on le laissa à nouveau seul devant son écran.

Le narcoleptique se sentait de trop, dans cette pièce où les génies exprimaient leurs talents. Il eut un regard pour la console délaissée de Clamp. Il se demandait si le technicien avait ressenti la même chose. Il avait passé la semaine à s'éclater les yeux sur ses écrans, en refusant de prendre des pauses, ignorant les tirades de Thran sur les dangers de la fatigue. Ce qui devait arriver avait fini par arriver : il avait fait un burn-out la veille et s'était effondré au sol. Les médecins de l'hôpital où il avait été admis en urgence leur avaient assuré que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, c'était peut-être pour ça que personne n'avait l'air triste dans la pièce. Ahito soupçonnait même son frère d'être secrètement soulagé, l'état de Clamp devenait préoccupant et ça n'aidait personne de le voir décrépir de jours en jours.

Enfin, ça n'aidait personne… Que ce soit Lloyd ou le père de Micro-Ice – et dire qu'il avait fallu que leur ami disparaisse pour qu'ils découvrent que son père n'était pas mort –, ils ne s'étaient pas laissés déconcentrer pour si peu. Mana avait bien essayé de suivre l'exemple de Thran et de demander au vieux technicien de prendre des pauses, mais elle n'avait pas eu plus de succès que lui. Quant aux autres Snowkids… Il n'y avait plus que lui pour rester passif dans la salle d'entraînement, de toute façon.

Déprimé, il se rallongea. Son attente reprit, aussi frustrante et improductive que précédemment. Il pensait avec dépit qu'elle durerait toute la journée, lorsque l'interphone de l'école retentit en lui arrachant un sursaut violent. Perturbé par cet événement qui venait briser sa routine morose, il se tourna machinalement vers Thran. Ce dernier lui accorda un rapide regard, qui l'encouragea à se lever pour aller répondre. Autant éviter de déranger les gens utiles.

« Oui ?

\- Ahito ?

\- Yuki ? »

Estomaqué, le narcoleptique contempla le visage pixellisé de sa cousine, affiché sur l'écran de communication avec l'extérieur.

« Je… Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu… Attends. Je viens t'ouvrir. »

Déstabilisé, il échangea un nouveau coup d'œil avec Thran, qui haussa les épaules, aussi perplexe que lui, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur ses écrans. Contrarié par son comportement détaché, Ahito se pressa hors de la pièce pour aller chercher leur cousine, qui avait jugé bon de débarquer sans préavis. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, la nouvelle de la disparition de Mei et Micro-Ice avait pas mal tourné et le petit brun et elle avait une relation… ambiguë. De quoi suffisamment justifier son déplacement, apparemment.

« Salut Yuki.

\- Ahito ! »

La petite rousse se jeta dans ses bras lorsqu'il la fit entrer, pour le serrer à l'étouffer.

« Vous allez bien ? Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt, mais il faut tellement de temps pour arriver depuis Hektonia !

\- Yuki…

\- Je sais que j'aurais pu prendre une navette plus chère pour arriver plus rapidement, mais je ne m'y suis pas prise assez tôt !

\- Yuki.

\- Techniquement, si j'avais attendu la prochaine, elle aurait mis moins de temps, mais j'avais peur qu'elle soit annulée !

\- Yuki ! »

Son exclamation coupa enfin court à la diatribe de sa cousine. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge tandis qu'il pressait ses mains sur ses épaules. Quelque chose passa dans leur regard, alors que Yuki restait figée sans rien dire devant lui. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'elle reprenne la parole, d'une voix étouffée :

« Alors c'est vraiment vrai ? Ils ont disparu ? »

Ahito hocha lentement la tête, la gorge serrée, avant d'attirer de nouveau la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la sentit se mettre à trembler, la tête enfouie au creux de sa poitrine, et la pressa plus fort contre lui.

« T'inquiète pas, petite cousine, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus en arrivant plus tôt. Que tu sois venue veut déjà dire beaucoup pour tout le monde. »

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre son tee-shirt et la maintint encore un peu contre lui avant de la relâcher doucement pour lui offrir un sourire humide.

« Et puis, désolée de t'apprendre ça, mais maintenant que t'es là, t'es juste condamnée à être aussi inutile que moi. »

Yuki laissa échapper un rire étranglé.

« Tu veux dire que j'aurais risqué les foudres de Zyria pour rien ? plaisanta-t-elle tristement. Si j'avais su !

\- Elle ne… voulait pas que tu viennes ? s'étonna Ahito, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, elle ne me l'a pas reproché, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi ma présence sur le Genèse aurait un quelconque intérêt. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, je suppose.

\- Bien sûr que si ! réagit le jeune homme. On ne fait peut-être pas avancer les recherches ou quoi que ce soit, mais on soutient ceux qui en sont capables. C'est pas rien, tu crois pas ?

\- Ouais, t'as raison… Merci Ahito. »

Il lui sourit. Il se sentait un peu gauche, à ne rien pouvoir lui proposer et à en être réduit à lui mentir aussi effrontément à coup de platitudes aussi creuses, mais il commençait à un peu trop savoir ce que c'était que de se sentir totalement inutile et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'imposer cette sensation à Yuki.

« On peut toujours aller voir D'Jok, si tu veux. C'est... plus ou moins le seul auprès duquel les brêles en informatique comme toi et moi peuvent espérer se rendre utiles. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de moi aux dernières nouvelles. »

Sa cousine hocha la tête avec un sourire timide et le suivit dans les couloirs de l'école, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bureau de son propriétaire. D'Jok n'en sortait plus beaucoup. Entre les discours haineux qu'il subissait, le lynchage en règle que lui imposait les médias et les problèmes juridiques qu'il devait résoudre, il manquait autant d'occasions que de volonté d'aller respirer de l'air frais. Cependant, Thran avait eu sur lui l'influence dont il avait manqué sur Clamp : leur ami prenait quand même le temps de faire des nuits et des repas réguliers. Il les faisait souvent dans son bureau, mais il les faisait.

Vaguement inquiet de ce qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur, Ahito toqua à la porte puis la poussa sans attendre. D'Jok était penché sur sa table de travail, en train de lire une liasse de papiers. Il avait les traits tirés, mais semblait relativement en forme. Il releva la tête en l'entendant entrer.

« Ahito ? Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- N… Non, désolé. Rien de nouveau. C'est juste… Enfin, Yuki vient d'arriver. »

Il se décala pour laisser passer sa cousine, qu'il avait malencontreusement bloquée derrière lui, et referma machinalement la porte lorsqu'elle entra. D'Jok se leva pour prendre la rouquine dans ses bras.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Yuki. Même si… Enfin, tu comprends.

\- Ouais, c'est pareil pour moi. »

Lorsqu'ils se reculèrent, une petite voix se fit entendre sur le côté de la pièce. Surpris, Ahito tourna la tête pour découvrir Zoelin assise à une table, un ordinateur portable ouvert devant elle.

« Bonjour ?

\- Oh, bonjour, désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue ! Je suis Yuki, enchantée.

\- Oui, je vous reconnais, vous êtes une ancienne gardienne des Snowkids, n'est-ce pas ? La cousine de Thran et Ahito ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit la petite rousse en souriant. Vous êtes une amie de D'Jok ?

\- Par extension, oui. Zoelin, je suis la petite amie de Micro-Ice. »

Le sourire de Yuki se fêla, tandis que la température semblait chuter de plusieurs degrés, à tel point qu'Ahito crut que sa cousine avait réveillé le Souffle par accident. Cependant, D'Jok poussa un « Ah bon ? » retentissant de surprise, qui rassura un peu le narcoleptique. Qu'il n'ait pas été au courant d'un tel détail sur la vie amoureuse de Micro-Ice pouvait s'envisager - c'était vexant, mais ça pouvait s'envisager -, mais le roux était son meilleur ami depuis quasiment toujours, s'il s'était mis en couple avec Zoelin, il lui aurait forcément dit.

Tout comme ils avaient toujours été au courant de l'existence de son père, qui travaillait à quelques couloirs d'ici. Le visage d'Ahito se ferma. La présence de cet homme remettait en cause tout ce qu'il pensait savoir de Micro-Ice.

« Il ne vous l'avait pas dit ? On est en couple depuis la dernière Cup, expliqua innocemment Zoelin. Depuis le match des Elektras. C'est votre nouvelle équipe, non ?

\- D'Jok, je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? »

Yuki avait totalement ignoré la question de la blondinette. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres.

« Ben, je suppose que…

\- Ça ira, coupa Zoelin. Je me charge de seconder D'Jok. Une troisième personne ne ferait que rendre les informations confuses. Et puis, vous devriez vous reposer. C'était un long voyage, pour que vous n'arriviez que maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ahito vit sa cousine serrer les poings et, pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'elle allait coller une droite à sa rivale.

« Micro-Ice est mon ami. La fatigue d'avoir traversé la moitié de la galaxie ne m'empêchera pas de faire ma part, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- J'en suis sûre, rétorqua Zoelin avec un sourire mielleux. Je pense que ton cousin sera ravi de ton soutien. D'Jok et moi nous allons continuer les actions juridiques.

\- Malheureusement, mes compétences informatiques ne me permettent de venir efficacement en aide à Thran. Mais je suis parfaitement capable de lire des documents juridiques et ma _carrière_ sportive prouve assez bien que je suis capable de les prendre en compte. Alors je vais prendre cette pile de papiers et vous aider aux manœuvres juridiques également. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Yuki s'empara d'un paquet de feuilles de taille honorable et sortit de la pièce. Ahito eut tout juste le temps d'échanger un regard penaud avec D'Jok, avant de s'élancer à sa suite. Elle s'engouffrait déjà dans une pièce, deux portes plus loin, et claquait la porte derrière elle lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir. Embêté, le jeune homme la rouvrit prudemment.

Yuki était déjà assise à un bureau, plongée dans la lecture d'un premier document.

« Tu… sais ce que tu es censée faire, avec tout ça ? demanda timidement Ahito.

\- Les lire me paraît un bon début quelle que soit leur finalité, répondit-elle, cassante.

\- Yuki…

\- Bon, Ahito, prends une feuille ou endors-toi, mais laisse-moi me concentrer, ok ? »

Plus atteint qu'il n'aurait voulu le reconnaître, le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre le mur, les jambes coupées. Sa cousine ne s'en rendit pas compte. Le visage déformé par l'énervement, elle continuait de lire ou, en tout cas, de regarder rageusement son papier. Ahito ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les enferma dans ses bras. Micro-Ice avait bien réussi son coup, à jouer sur deux tableaux. Yuki était furieuse, peut-être même humiliée, Zoelin avait tout l'air de vouloir jouer les filles toxiques, et lui, il avait disparu et il ne réapparaîtrait peut-être jamais. Résultat, sa cousine n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui demander des explications et elle resterait en colère contre le monde entier.

Et puis il y avait Thran, aussi. Ahito n'arrivait même plus à lui parler. Son jumeau n'avait plus de temps à lui consacrer. Il passait tout son temps sur ses consoles, avec Lloyd. Le matin, il quittait la chambre sans le réveiller. La journée, il ne fallait pas déranger sa concentration. Le soir, il s'endormait dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller. C'était comme s'il ne faisait même plus partie de sa vie.

Quant aux autres Snowkids, ils avaient tous trouvé comment se rendre utiles. Il ne restait que lui, le narcoleptique, l'handicapé, qui ne savait pas où se placer et qui partageait son temps entre dormir et broyer du noir. Même s'il avait su quoi faire avec ces documents de droit, il n'aurait pas réussi à achever la lecture d'un seul d'entre eux. Il se serait endormi avant. Peu importe son état de fatigue. Peu importe son état de tension. Peu importe qu'il soit terrifié pour les disparus. Terrifié qu'on pense qu'il s'en fiche. Terrifié que son frère s'éloigne de lui.

Il enfouit sa tête au creux de ses bras. Il avait envie de pleurer. Au lieu de ça, il s'endormit.

…

« …ki ? »

…

« …peux entrer ? »

Le son d'une voix féminine le tira doucement du sommeil. Du fait de sa narcolepsie, se réveiller roulé en boule contre un mur n'était pas exactement inhabituel, aussi mit-il quelques secondes à se rappeler de la situation. Les dernières traces de fatigue s'envolèrent définitivement lorsque les souvenirs se précisèrent et qu'il identifia la voix comme celle de Zoelin.

« Tu viens récupérer tes papiers, c'est ça ? »

La voix de Yuki était agressive et éraillée. Elle avait dû pleurer. Elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. Pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas réveillé ?

« Non, je… enfin, je venais m'excuser… »

Zoelin était au contraire plutôt douce et hésitante.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Yuki dut hocher la tête puisque, malgré l'absence de réponse, Ahito entendit le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tirait sur le sol.

« Je suis désolée, pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, reprit timidement Zoelin.

\- Pourquoi ? répondit sa cousine, avec un énervement qui ne semblait pas dirigé contre l'autre femme. C'est moi qui aie réagi comme une hystérique, pas l'inverse.

\- Eh bien… un peu, mais je reconnais que je l'ai provoqué…

\- Zoelin, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'une ingrate ou quoi que ce soit, je sais que j'ai le mauvais rôle et que c'est gentil de ta part de faire le premier pas, mais ça ne m'aide vraiment pas alors… Si tu es juste venue par gentillesse, je préfèrerai que tu t'en ailles.

\- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire… Un peu. Mais non, je suis venue m'excuser parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, ce que j'ai dit… Je veux dire, Micro-Ice et moi… On n'est pas vraiment ensemble. »

Ahito resserra ses bras plus fort autour de ses jambes. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas écouter. Cette conversation ne concernait que les deux filles. Il aurait dû se manifester, se lever et partir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa faute, s'il était celui qu'on oubliait. Celui qu'on considérait comme élément négligeable, à cause de sa narcolepsie.

« Pas vraiment ? releva Yuki.

\- Ouais, plutôt pas du tout, répondit Zoelin en soupirant.

\- Mais… Et cette histoire, avant le match des Elektras ? Tu ne l'as pas inventée ! Micro-Ice n'est jamais passé me voir, ce jour-là, la coïncidence est trop grande !

\- Non non, on s'est vus, c'est vrai. Je pensais qu'il était venu pour moi quand je l'ai vu dans le hall de l'hôtel, mais rétrospectivement, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que je serai là. Il était sûrement venu voir les Elektras. _Une_ Elektra. »

Zoelin soupira. Toujours roulé en boule, Ahito planta ses ongles dans ses cuisses. Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. Il avait été un peu surpris que Micro-Ice ne soit pas venu avec eux voir Yuki après son match, mais il ne s'était pas posé de question. Au final, son ami était juste tombé sur une jolie fille.

« Mais à la place, je sais pas, je suppose que je l'ai pris de court, on a passé le reste de la journée ensemble.

\- Et c'est tout ? »

Zoelin hésita, mais Yuki dut lui servir son fameux regard « ne joue pas avec moi, je suis peut-être petite, mais je cogne fort », puisqu'elle compléta :

« On s'est embrassé.

\- Évidemment, siffla Yuki.

\- Non, mais, ça ne voulait pas vraiment dire grand-chose !

\- Écoute, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, de venir m'expliquer tout ça, sincèrement. Merci. Mais au final, le résultat est le même.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire, je… On ne s'est quasiment pas recontacté depuis, Micro-Ice et moi. On n'a rien d'un couple. »

Silence. Elles n'allaient quand même pas gober ça. Micro-Ice leur avait menti à toutes les deux, ça ne devait pas se finir bien pour lui. Si ?

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu es venue me dire tout ça ? » demanda Yuki, hésitante.

Zoelin expira longuement par le nez, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment répondre à la question. Question pertinente, au demeurant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de venir donner des faux espoirs à sa cousine, avec ses justifications alambiquées ?

« Je crois que… »

Sa voix était étouffée, subitement.

« Je crois que j'ai un peu trop peur que Micro-Ice n'ait jamais l'occasion de se justifier lui-même, pour oser lui causer du tort en modifiant un peu la réalité.

\- … Merci. »

Ahito n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elles comptaient vraiment s'en tenir là ? Passer l'éponge sur toutes les demi-vérités de Micro-Ice, sous prétexte que… Sous prétexte que…

Il retint un sanglot.

Sous prétexte qu'il était peut-être déjà mort. Ou bien qu'on ne le retrouverait peut-être jamais.

Il se fichait bien des demi-vérités de ses demi-vérités. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne pensait pas à mal et Yuki – comme Zoelin – était bien assez grande pour décider elle-même de ce qu'elle trouvait acceptable ou non dans son comportement. Après tout, pour ce qu'il en savait, les deux femmes n'avaient pas non plus été des plus claires dans leurs comportements, l'une comme l'autre. S'il en voulait autant à son ami, s'il espérait qu'elles se mettent en colère après lui, c'était bien parce qu'il avait disparu. C'était injuste, irrationnel, mais Micro-Ice et Mei les avait abandonnés. C'était à cause de leur disparition – à cause _d'eux_ – qu'Ahito se sentait inutile. Seul. Parce que tout le monde savait quoi faire. Parce que Thran n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Parce que lui avait besoin de Thran.

Le cliquetis de la clenche de la porte résonna dans la pièce. Yuki et Zoelin étaient sorties sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elles l'avaient oublié. On l'oubliait souvent, lui, le garçon silencieux, endormi. Ce n'était pas très grave, puisqu'il dormait, de toute façon. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, qu'on l'oublie dans un coin, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'ennuyait. C'est ce que se disait les gens. Mais pas Thran. Thran ne l'oubliait jamais. Il se souvenait du recoin où il s'était endormi et venait le réveiller. Sauf en ce moment. En ce moment il le laissait dormir.

En ce moment il le laissait de côté.

Saisi d'un élan de panique, Ahito se leva brusquement. Il se fichait bien de Yuki, de Zoelin, de D'Jok et de tous les autres, le seul qui comptait, c'était son frère. Si lui l'oubliait, son monde s'écroulait.

Le jeune homme traversa les couloirs de l'école, perdu dans une espèce de brouillard. Il avait subitement l'impression qu'il avait passé trop longtemps hors de vue de Thran. Il était totalement inutile, dans cette histoire, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder son frère travailler et, même ça, même cet acte de soutien aussi dérisoire qu'inutile, il ne l'avait pas fait. S'il ne reprenait pas rapidement sa place… Peut-être que Thran réaliserait définitivement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa présence. Peut-être qu'il réaliserait que ça ne l'intéressait plus, de se traîner ce frère inutile, avec lequel il partageait de moins en moins de choses. Peut-être qu'il réaliserait qu'il était bien mieux seul avec ce Lloyd qui paraissait comprendre jusqu'à son jargon le plus obscur.

Ahito s'essuya rageusement les yeux. Il craignait de se détester s'il mettait des pensées claires sur les angoisses qui menaçaient de plus en plus de le submerger. Il avait peur pour Mei et Micro-Ice, et pour les enfants, sincèrement. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'incertitude sur leur sort qui le réveillait en sursaut chaque matin et qui le faisait haïr de plus en plus cette narcolepsie qu'il n'avait encore jamais considérée comme un problème. Si sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge, si sa main se mettait à trembler tandis qu'il l'approchait de la poignée de la porte, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur pour eux. C'était parce qu'il avait peur pour lui-même. Thran était en train de le remplacer.

Le ventre tordu par la terreur de ce qu'il allait trouver, il poussa lentement la porte pour regarder dans la pièce. Son jumeau était penché – encore – sur la console de Lloyd, qui lui montrait une ligne en rougissant. Thran hocha la tête et prononça quelques mots, que le scientifique médita avant de se mettre à taper sur le clavier. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Thran lui serra affectueusement l'épaule, l'air ravi. Ahito lâcha la porte et tourna les talons. Thran l'avait déjà remplacé.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il comptait aller, mais il accéléra progressivement jusqu'à se mettre à courir. Il n'avait pas de destination, mais il était sûr de ne pas vouloir rester dans les parages. Il était sûr de vouloir mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette maudite salle d'entraînement, de laquelle il avait suffi qu'il s'absente une demi-journée pour complètement disparaître de l'esprit de son jumeau.

Il quitta l'école, poursuivit jusqu'à sortir du quartier et finit par arriver à leur hôtel. La façade lui donna l'impression de le narguer. Il voulait aller se perdre au milieu de nulle part, résultat, il s'était automatiquement retrouvé à l'endroit où il avait le plus dormi ces derniers jours. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs qui garnissaient le trottoir. Il voulait s'en aller. Il voulait disparaître, comme Mei et Micro-Ice, pour regagner ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de place dans l'esprit de Thran. Au lieu de ça, il s'endormit.

…

« …to ? »

…

« …hito, réveille-toi. »

Le jeune homme grogna, contrarié d'être tiré du sommeil. Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux en amande pour découvrir son aîné qui le secouait gentiment par l'épaule. Il avait un peu froid. Pendant une minute, il se demanda pourquoi. Puis tout lui revint. Il se dégagea.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Thran, l'air vaguement inquiet.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, oui, » répondit-il avec humeur.

Son jumeau fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais préféra enchaîner.

« Viens, autant roupiller dans la chambre. Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? T'as mangé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Cette fois-ci, Thran eut l'air franchement surpris.

« Ben… Je me disais que si t'avais pas mangé, on pourrait se prendre un truc dans la chambre ? proposa-t-il, hésitant.

\- Ça ira, je me débrouille, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me nourrir. »

Sur ces mots, Ahito tourna les talons et se mit à marcher dans une direction au hasard, furieux contre son frère d'être aussi détaché et, surtout, furieux contre lui-même de s'être endormi.

« Ahito, attends ! »

Thran voulut lui attraper le bras, mais il l'esquiva avec colère.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Rien ! Il me prend rien du tout, laisse-moi tranquille ! s'énerva-t-il en se remettant à marcher.

\- Arrête. Pas besoin d'avoir vécu toute sa vie avec toi pour voir que t'es en colère, rétorqua Thran en se maintenant à sa hauteur. Et j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec toi.

\- Merci pour l'info, je l'avais oublié.

\- Ahito, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Rien, je te dis.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose ? Tu m'en veux ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait et tout va très bien. Ça devient juste clair que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, alors je fais de mon mieux pour t'épargner ma présence désagréable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Le narcoleptique s'arrêta brusquement, au point que Thran le percuta, et fusilla son aîné du regard.

« Arrête un peu de faire comme si tout était dans ma tête ! éclata-t-il. Je sais que je suis totalement inutile pour toute la partie informatique, que mon Souffle ne vous apportera pas d'infos et que je servirais à rien en m'endormant toutes les trois minutes sur les documents de D'Jok, mais en temps normal, ça t'aurait pas empêché de me réveiller pour que je vienne à l'académie avec toi ! »

Thran le regardait, les yeux ronds, heurté.

« Je ne…

\- Arrête. Tu veux pas que je sois là. On le sait tous les deux. »

Ahito se détourna une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il voulait se remettre à courir, ou peut-être se remettre à dormir, mais le regard de Thran dans son dos l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

« Attends ! »

Cette fois-ci, il ne parvint pas éviter son jumeau, qui le saisit par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder. Son premier réflexe fut d'exiger qu'il le lâche, mais le regard torturé de Thran bloqua les mots dans sa gorge.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai pas… Je m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je te le jure, je…

\- Tu le préfères. »

Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Pas en des termes aussi puériles et égoïstes. Thran ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

« Non ! s'exclama-t-il, presque avec panique. C'est faux, Ahito ! Te mets pas ça en tête, je t'en supplie ! C'est juste… différent…

\- Arrête un peu de me prendre pour un con ! Tu peux parler science, avec lui ! Tu peux… lui expliquer tes programmes et tes… tes idées et avoir un vrai retour constructif dessus ! Tu… Merde, allez juste construire un robot tous les deux et oubliez-moi ! »

Il essaya de se débattre pour s'enfuir à nouveau, mais Thran lui agrippa le bras.

« T'es mon frère ! Mon jumeau ! T'es ma moitié depuis ma naissance ! Tu penses vraiment que le simple fait de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler robotique pourrait m'éloigner de toi ?

\- C'est pas que je le pense ! C'est le cas !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Alors pourquoi tu me laisses à distance comme ça ?

\- Parce que je – ! »

Thran s'interrompit au milieu de son exclamation. Sous son regard accusateur, il cherchait des mots qui ne voulaient pas venir. Cette fois-ci, il ne résista pas lorsque son cadet se dégagea.

« Tu vois ?

\- J'aime bien Lloyd. »

Ce ne fut qu'en croisant le regard de son frère, qu'Ahito comprit sa réponse. Le silence tomba entre eux, mais il fallut que Thran se remette à parler pour que son cadet se rende compte que du temps s'était écoulé.

« Ça devrait même pas me traverser l'esprit, expliqua-t-il d'une voix faible. J'ai pas le droit de me laisser déconcentrer, mais je peux pas faire grand-chose à part me sentir coupable quand je me réveille le matin et que le premier truc auquel je pense, c'est que je vais passer la journée avec lui. Alors je fais de mon mieux pour y penser le moins possible. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû essayer de te le cacher, mais j'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça maintenant. C'est un peu idiot, mais, dans ma tête, tant que t'étais pas au courant, c'était pas complètement réel. »

Thran replia ses bras autour de lui-même, les yeux baissés, tandis que ses dernières paroles rebondissaient dans le crâne de son jumeau.

« Je suis vraiment désolé que ça ait rejailli sur toi comme ça, s'excusa-t-il encore. Je ferai attention à te réveiller, à partir de maintenant, c'est promis.»

Ahito lui dit quelque chose, qui devait ressembler à « Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable », ou peut-être « C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à me parler ». Il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été immergé dans du coton. Il réagit à peine lorsque Thran le prit dans ses bras et l'étreinte qu'il lui rendit ne fut que machinale. Il se répétait en boucle son aveu.

Maintenant que son frère était amoureux, quelle place lui restait-il dans son monde ?


End file.
